MI DULCE DEIDARA
by DeiDeixD
Summary: Itachi es un chico guapo, pero arrogante que no cree en le amor. Un día llegara un chica que pondrá todo su mundo patas arriba /Deidara(Mujer)
1. Llegada

_Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, sinceramente espero que les guste _

_**Disclaimer: **Los Akatsuki pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, si sinceramente pido disculpas por hacer a Dei mujer xD_

* * *

Nuestra historia se centra en un joven humilde caballeroso y….

-Maldición mamá donde dejaste mi uniforme – pregunto desde su cuarto totalmente molesto un joven apuesto; de cabellos negros y una mirada penetrante color carbón. Y bueno aquí nuestra historia se va a mier (censurado xD), este chico no era ni una pizca de humilde o caballeroso, es mas era todo lo contrario: Engreído, mujeriego, Impulsivo y otras cosas más, pues si hablamos de nada más y nada menos de Itachi Uchiha.

-Cariño ¿no está en el armario?… estoy seguro que lo deje ahí – respondió dulcemente su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No mamá ya me he fijado, por quien me tomas ni que estuviera…. – pero fue callado por una mirada acusadora por parte de su madre, la cual mientras este hablaba había entrado a la habitación y revisado el armario encontrado a la vista su uniforme.

-¿Y esto?

-Ah no lo había visto jejeje perdón mamá – se disculpó lo más rápido que pudo, su madre simplemente suspiro pesadamente.

-Hay hijo… ¿Cuándo cambiaras? – dicho esto la mujer salido bajando la escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Pero de qué habla… todas babean por mí – susurro para sí mismo con un aire de superioridad.

Sin más decidió dejar de lado aquella conversación para cambiarse (no diré uniforme me da flojera se los dejo a su imaginación).Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraban: Su madre, su hermano menor y su padre.

-Aniki creo que deberíamos llevarte a un oftalmólogo – se burló su hermano

-Calla solo no me fije bien… nada mas – respondió un poco avergonzado y molesto.

-Chicos no hay tiempo para discutir, lo mejor será que desayunen rápido que se les hace tarde para su primer día de escuela.

-Si papa – respondieron ambos azabaches mientras comenzaban a desayunar

* Minutos después*

Se podía divisar al azabache entrando a la escuela mientras un gran grupo de féminas lo miraban con un gran sonrojo.

-Hey Itachi primer día y ya causas conmoción en la chicas – se burló un chico llenos de pircings en la cara mientras saludaba al azabache.

-Jajajajaja ustedes saben que él no puede pasar desapercibido por ninguna chica y al parecer por chicos – comento un pelirrojo bajito mientras miraba como algunos chicos también se sonrojaron.

-Hmp… a mí no me interesan hombres no soy gay – se burló, el chico no tenía nada contra ellos, pero sinceramente prefería las mujeres.

Oigan, Oigan… ¿han oído?... dicen que una nueva chica ha sido transfería a esta escuela – intervino en joven de piel tono azulino.

A si yo ya lo había escuchado... como le decían… ah si ya me acorde… la nueva fan de el gran Itachi – comento burlonamente el pelirrojo.

-Jajajajaja... valla, valla así que tendré nueva fan eh? –Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro – no creo que sea problema para mi todas caen.

-Nosotras no caímos oh gran Itachi Rey de la seducción – se burlaron 3 féminas mientras caminaban en dirección a los chicos; una de ella era un chica de pelo azul y de hermoso ojos color medio anaranjados, la otra era un chica de un extraño pelo blanco y ojos color violeta, y por ultimo una peliverde 2 tonalidades (blanca por un lado y negro por la otra) y de ojos color amarillo.

-Hmp no te creas la gran cosa Itachi – bufo un moreno el cual acompaña a las chicas, sobre todo a la albina.

-Jajaja ¿Celoso Kakuzu? – se mofo el pelirrojo

- Cállate enano que no estoy celoso – respondió un poco más irritado

-Cierto Sasori no está celoso solo está molesto porque Itachi no quiso ayudarlo a ganar dinero con el fan service – prosiguió burlándose el chico de pircings.- JA-JA-JA… mira como río Pain

-Jajajajaja cálmate Kakuzu solo bromeábamos – intervino otra vez el azulado.

-Cierto Kisame tiene razón avaro, no seas tan amargado - se burló la alvina.

-Hidan no creo que debas hablarle a si a tu novio - comento tímidamente la peliverde.

-Owww Zetsu-chan eres tan tierna – exclamo la peli azul mientras abrazada a la joven.

-Ko-konan-san me lastima – exclamo un poco molesta la peliverde.

-Bien creo que ya tuve suficiente de todos ustedes sarta de locos... Lo mejor será que entremos al salón – intervino Itachi, el cual había estado observando. Después de eso todos en mancha entraron al salón buscando un lugar donde sentarse juntos

-¿Itachi y ese asiento para quién es? – pregunto curioso Kisame viendo que Itachi había dejado un lugar libre al lado suyo y de Sasori.

-Ya lo veras Kisame, ya lo veras – susurro suavemente el azabache con una sonrisa.

-Bien chicos tomen asiento, tengo a una nueva alumna que presentarles, pasa por favor – dicho esto se dejó ver aun rubia entrar tranquilamente – Ella es Deidara Uzumaqui – dijo mientras tomaba de los hombros a la chica como animándola.

-Mucho gusto – susurro secamente, muchos chicos (por no decir todos xD) se sonrojaron al ver a aquella joven: Rubia, como ya dijimos, de estatura un poco pequeña , lindo ojos azulados, piel blanca y tersa, con una cintura pequeñita y con una caderas muy bien contorneadas , el tamaño de sus pechos (del cual estoy segura de que toda esa bola de pervertidos se fijaron primero que nada xD) eran ni muy grande ni muy pequeños: del tamaño ideal si se le podía decir así.

-Bueno, bueno toma asiento en ese lugar libre – la joven simplemente vio el lugar vacío entre el Pelirrojo y el azabache, se fijó ligeramente sonrojada en el pelirrojo, al del costado ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Camino lentamente hasta sentarse en su sitio, pero estaba muy cómoda con las miradas de los chicos.

-Deidara pov' -

-¿Se puede saber que me miran? – pregunte secamente de nuevo, toda esa sarta de idiotas simplemente bajaron la cabeza sonrojados.

Paso algún tiempo me distraía en clase mirado mi cuaderno claro esta no dejaba de mirar de vez en cuando al pelirrojo.

-Oye –me llamo el pelirrojo mientras me jalaba ligeramente de mi uniforme, me puse nerviosa muchas preguntas rondaron mi mente.

_¿Se acordara de mí?_

_¿Me habrá extrañado?_

_¿Y si no me reconoce?_

_¿Pensara que soy una acosadora por mirarlo tanto? HEY! Yo no soy acosadora de nadie!_

-Si?

-¿Nos conocemos del algún lado? – me pregunto, me fije ligeramente en sus ojos, sonrojándose.

-No-no creo – tartamudee un poco iba a decir algo más hasta que la campana - salvada pensé estaba a punto de irme, pero el Sasori me agarro de la muñeca, vi como todos sus amigos nos miraban extrañados.

-No espera.. si ya me acorde de ti tu eres...

* * *

**LES GUSTO? ME QUIEREN MATAR POR SER TAN MALA ESCRITORA? POR FAVOR NO SEAN TAN CRÍTICOS TT-TT EL FIC NO ES DEL TODO MIO LA IDEA PRINCIPAL ERA DE UNA AMIGA Y YO ESTOY COLABORANDO CON ELLA **


	2. Mal comienzo

_Bueno eh aquí mi segundo cap, todavía tengo la esperanza de algún review D:, si no entonces supongo que tendre que borrar la historia TT-TT _

_**Disclaimer: **Los Akatsuki pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, si sinceramente pido disculpas por hacer a Dei mujer xD_

_**Advertencia:** ninguna :3 mis fics seran sanos (bueno quitando la LINDA forma de hablar de Hidan) por ahora MUAJAJAAJJAAJJAJA ...ejem ignoren eso por favor_

* * *

-DeiDei? - pregunto totalmente sorprendido el pelirrojo, no pensaba reencontrarse con ella en este instituto.

- Da-Danna hm - susurro suavemente la rubia un poco nerviosa

- Wow Wow para el coche enano... ustedes se conocen? - pregunto un poco intrigada la albina.

-mmm pues si... nos conocimos cuando eramos niños... no se los conté - todos simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

-Es muy bonita **nosotras somos mejores **no seas tan arrogante **cállate **no tu cállate estas molestando **yo no molesto a nadie - **la rubia miraba totalmente extrañada a la chica peleándose consigo misma

- _"que raro" -_ pensó

- No te asustes ella es así, creo que tiene un transtorno de bipolaridad jejejeje - la calmo la peliazul

- ahh claro no hay problema, yo también eh tratado con gente rara jeje

- Hey! **Quien te crees para tratarme así?** tampoco seas tan grosera, es normal que diga eso **hmp**

- jeje lo siento, eres rara pero en un mal sentido, sino ...mmmmm ¿como explicarlo?

-jaja rubia no los pienses tanto que se te van a quemar las neuronas - se burlo la albina

**-** etto... te conozco?

- Ehh.. no pero da igual eres amiga del enano rojo así que también seras mi amiga... quieres o no quieras - esto ultimo lo habia dicho un aura amenazante lo cual asusto a Deidara.

**-** Hidan deja de asustarla... por que no mejor se presentan

**-** Bueno, bueno como pinocho ya dijo mi nombre es Hidan, ¿eres seguidora de Jashin? si es asi chevere sino jodete

- Yo soy Konan es un placer conocerte , me gusta el origami y... no le hagas tanto caso a esta tonta - dijo mientras despeinada a la albina la cual simplemente maldijo por lo bajo.

- Yo soy Kisame un placer

- Yo soy Zetsu **Jodete mocosa **

- Yo soy Pein

- Te diré mi nombre si me pagas ... auch Konan no me pegues... bien bien me llamo Kakuzu... felices? - pregunto molesto, lo demás simplemente asintieron

- Supongo que son todos no ? - pregunto la rubia

- Oigan se olvidan de mi - exclamo Itachi apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás de Hidan - Hola lindura... mi nombre es Itachi, pero puedes llamarte como mejor te guste - dijo con un tono seductor, que le dio mala espina a la rubia, mientras besaba la palma de su mano.

- Eso es todo? - pregunto, todos se contuvieron las ganas de reír por la manera que Deidara había rechazado a Itachi, pero obviamente no faltaba uno que no podía contenerse._  
_

- JAJAJAJAJAJA PERO QUE ****** TE JODIERON ******* UCHIHA JAJAJJAJAJA AY ME ORINO, ME ORINO JAJAJAJAJAJA - después de aquellas palabras lo demás no aguantaron y también se echaron a reír

***algunos minutos después (Demasiado se rien ¬¬) * **

- Me duelo mi estomago Joder - exclamo molesta Hidan mientras se sobaba

- Eso te pasa por reírte mucho - dijo el avaro, que hacia lo mismo que su novia

- Acabaron? - pregunto molesto el Uchiha

- Jejeje si creo

- Bueno, Danna etto... me podría mostrar las instalaciones? - pregunto tímidamente

- Ah claro que si así de pasada me cuentas que fue de tu vida - respondió mientras ambos salían

- Yo los acompaño quiero conocer mas a Deidara-chan - dijo el moreno mientras se ponía en medio de Deidara y Sasori

- Ahh.. supongo que no hay problema... no te incomoda verdad Deidara?

- Danna

- Si?

- No quiero a este pervertido cerca - dijo mientras se ocultaba detrás de Sasori y miraba con odio a Itachi

- Ahhahahaha .. entonces Itachi mejor quédate con los demás

- No quiero yo quiero conocer mejor a Dei-chan - Dijo mientras en un ágil movimiento abrazo a la rubia por la cintura

- AHHHH QUÍTATE PERVERTIDO... NO TE ME ACERQUES! - vocifero mientras empujaba al moreno y se volvia a ocultar detrás de Sasori

- Itachi ya te he dicho vete con los demás, la estas incomodando - dijo molesto

- _Hmp esto no se queda asi - _pensó el Uchiha mientras se retiraba.

- Uchiha hm - lo llamo la rubia

- que cosa Deidara, acaso quieres que te acompañe? - pregunto con una voz seductora

- no solo quería decirte una cosa

- que?

- TE ODIO HM! y no te quiero cerca mio hm - exclamo mientras tomaba a Sasori de la mano y se iba corriendo

- _Que mal comienzo para esos dos - _pensaron los demás divertidos, habían visto toda la escena desde el momento donde Itachi se interpuso entre Deidara y Sasori hasta cuando la rubia le grito que los odiaba y se iba corriendo.

- _Al parecer este año sera interesante ... Deidara Uzumaqui , sin duda haré que te enamores locamente de mi - _pensó sonriente el moreno que seguía observando el lugar por donde se había ido la rubia.

* * *

**_Konichiwa! :D les gusto? lo se muy corto , tengo alguien a quien les quiero presentar ella quizás me acompañe en los siguientes capítulos y en otro fics que haga. Ella es Susana._**

**_Susana : holaaaa! :3 _**

**_Hidan: PERO QUE ***** POR QUÉ SOY MUJER ?!_**

**_Susana: no te habias dado cuenta ku ku ku_**

**_Itachi : y por qué Deidara me odia D:_**

**_Deidara : siempre te e odiado ¬¬_**

**_Itachi: D:_**

**_Yo: Alto... ejem como gran fan de ItaDei dire... NO PELEEN! TT-TT_**

**_Sunana: Hay que sentimental se nos puso ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Callate aunque sea yo no soy una pervertida que todo el dia se la pasa leyendo ItaDei SasoDei KakuHidan TobiDei ¬¬ LEMMON ¬¬_**

**_Susana: Ejem... eso no tenias que decirlo ¬/¬_**

**_Yo: bueno bueno dejemos esto de lado ¿REVIEW? :D ... por fas! TT-TT sino esta pervertida me obligara a escribir lemmon_**


	3. Quizas

_Konichiwa se que es muy pronto, pero quería subir un poco del siguiente cap ya que el anterior me quedo muy corto xD __**Nadie te **_**_escucha_** _Susana cállate D:... ejem bueno bueno aquí el capi xD es igual de corto que el otro a si que no se quejen__** JA! como si alguien leyera tu fic **__TT-TT eres muy mala_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los Akatsuki pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, si sinceramente pido disculpas por hacer a Dei mujer xD_

* * *

-Deidara, estas bien? - pregunto pinocho, digo Sasori con cierto tono de preocupación

- Ah?... ah no si Danna solo que todavía no me puedo creer que seas amigo de ese idiota pervertido hm - respondio con cierto tono de molestia.

- Jajajaj con que es eso, bueno en si es cierto como dices un idiota pervertido, pero en el fondo es una persona muy buena te lo aseguro - dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Deidara se sonrojara.

- Ah-ah cla-claro danna, pero a mi me da mala espina es decir ... se cree el rey del mundo por ser lindo hm ¬/¬

- A si que si te parezco lindo - susurro una voz en el oído de Deidara

- Kyaaa! QUE HACES TU AQUÍ EH?! - pregunto totalmente roja y sorprendida, el Uchiha simplemente la miraba burlonamente

- Nada solo pasaba por aquí y escuche la melodiosa voz de una linda rubia que decia que soy lindo ^^

- E-eso no es cierto , YO NUNCA DIRÍA ESO! no es cierto Danna? - la rubia miro suplicante al pelirrojo

- Lo siento Dei pero mentir no va conmigo, si lo dijo

- ... TRAIDOR HM! - exclamo mientras se iba corriendo

- Le has mostrado algún lugar? - pregunto mientras observaba como la rubia elegía un camino al azar.

- Ehhh... no - respondió con una gota al estilo anime.

- Si seras la voy ir a buscar ya regreso.

- Itachi solo no la hagas estresar mucho - pidió el pelirrojo

- Eh? y eso por que?

- Solo hazlo se lo que de digo.

- Ah claro como tu digas - dijo mientras salia corriendo el la dirección que había visto a la rubia irse

* con nuestra querida y amada rubia xD*

- Maldito Uchiha como lo odio, no es para nada lindo, es un idiota pervertido y egocéntrico... etto donde estoy? - pregunto mientras veía a todos lados dándose cuenta de que no sabia en el lugar donde estaba.

- Oye Deidara estas por aquí? - escucho una voz

- Siii! quien quiera que sea por favor que me ayude que no se donde estoy - respondió desesperada

- Jajajajaja tanto así? - poco a poco se lograba divisar una silueta la cual la rubia la reconoció al instante

- Tu! no quiero tu ayuda a si que vete hm - bufo molesta mientras como el Uchiha sonreía de nuevo de una forma burlona.

- Enserio? pero si gritaste de una forma tan desesperada que parecía que aceptarías hasta mi ayuda - se burlo el Uchiha, por dentro se divertía de ver la forma como la rubia se sonrojaba - pero como no es así creo que sera mejor que me valla.

- Es-espera

- si?

- Necesito tu ayuda - casi susurro suavemente con la cara de un color carmín

- Eh? no te escucho Deidara, habla mas fuerte - dijo con un tono burlón

- Que- que necesito tu ayuda - repitió un poco mas fuerte, y aunque el Uchiha la había escuchado queria tener una pequeña venganza por el rechazo.

- QUE NECESITO TU AYUDA UCHIHA ESTÚPIDO HM! AHORA SI ESCUCHASTE ?!

- Si perfectamente aunque lo de estúpido estuvo de mas ¬¬

- hmp!

- Ok ok vamonos que las clases empezaran pronto

- "_en el fondo es una persona muy buena te lo aseguro" quizás Danna si tenga aunque sea un poquito de __razón - _pensó la rubia con un leve sonrojo

- A menos de que quieras que nos quedemos aquí y hagamos _cositas - _dijo con un tono seductor

- _retiro lo dijo - _ERES UN IDIOTA Y PERVERTIDO UCHIHA NUNCA MAS QUIETO VOLVER A VER TU ASQUEROSA CARA HM! - grito molesta mientras se iba por cualquier lugar roja de furia.

- Jajajajaja es tan fácil hacerla enojar... ! ... espera Deidara te vas a perder de nuevo ! - exclamo mientras seguía a la rubia.

- Ohhh una pelea de pareja, Tobi tomo muchas fotos - dijo un chico de cabellos negros alborotados con una mascara naranja de espirales.

- Tobi que haces ? - pregunto un chico de cabellos largos negros despeinados.

- Ah! Madara-san, Tobi tomo fotos a un a pareja peleando, a Tobi le pareció linda la rubia y le tomo mas fotos mira! - Exclamo mientras le mostraba la cámara donde parecía fotos de Deidara sonrojada.

- Tobi tienes razon es muy linda... oye ese no es Itachi ? - pregunto con un poco de intriga

. Oh! Tobi se acaba de dar cuenta

- _Jejejeje parece que este año sera interesante, asi que es la novia de Itachi no? seria una lastima que alguien se la quite - _penso mientras sonreia de una forma maliciosa - Tobi hay que ir a clases no valla a ser que llegemos tarde

- Ah! si claro Madara-sam

* * *

**Yo:Konichiwa ke tal les gusto espero que si :3**

**Susana: matenla por ser tan mala escritora ¬¬**

**Yo: callate, que eso no es cierto**

**Kaku/Hidan/Konan/Pain/Zetsu/Kisa: Por que no aparecimos D:?**

**Yo : Jejjejej lo siento, ya verán después apareceran**

**Tobi : Tobi es un buen chico**

**Deidara: cállate Tobi hm o te haré arte**

**Itachi : Dei-chan por que no admites que te gusto xD**

**Deidara: en tus sueños Uchiha hm**

**Bueno bueno dejando a los locos de lado responderé el review de SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukuyomi sinceramente gracias, por se la primera (Susana : y la unica xD) responde tus preguntas, no ya se que Sasori las responda ^^.**

**Sasori: ok ok, haber la diferencia? bueno eso nadie lo sabe xD**

**Deidara:¬¬**

**Sasori: sigo, Naruto es su hermano?, si lo es y aparecerá, pero mas depues y la ultima , Sasuke si creo que va a salir pero no es seguro dependiendo del estado de animo de la autora xD.**

**Ok ok gracias por decir que te gusto este cap te lo dedico ^^.**


	4. Amigos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los Akatsuki pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, si sinceramente pido disculpas por hacer a Dei mujer xD_

_**Advertencias:** ortografía xD_

* * *

Después de un pesado día nuestra rubia se retiraba a casa junto con Hidan conversando de cualquier cosa.

- Ahhh que día mas pesado hm- suspire un poco molesta

- Ni que lo digas - le dijo de la misma forma

- Que, a ti que te paso hm? - pregunto con cierta sorpresa la rubia -_ pensaba que Hidan era de ese tipo de chica con las que nadie se metía - _pensó

- No me lo recuerdes, Argg maldición es maldito avaro de ***** me las pagara - grito molesta

- Que te hizo?

- Bueno veras...

*Flash Back - Hidan's pov-*

Me encontraba en el salón después del incidente de la nueva, todo estaba tranquilo como siempre me encontraba discutiendo con mi novio Kakuzu.

- Como te atreves maldito ateo , Jashin-sama te castigara por decir que no existe - le grite molesta a Kakuzu

- JA! Por favor Hidan tu y yo sabemos que no es verdad tu dios NO EXISTE, eres una mentirosa

- EL ÚNICO MENTIROSO AQUÍ ERES TU MALDITO AVARO DE MIERDA!

- QUE DIJISTE MALDITA RELIGIOSA!

- IMBÉCIL

- GRITONA

- TACAÑO

- LOCA

- LA TIENES PEQUEÑA! - le grite sin pensarlo, después de ello todos nos miraban sorprendidos

- QUE DIJISTE MALDITA?!

- que la tienes pequeña que no escuchaste , aparte de idiota avaro, sordo - respondí

- ...

- Kakuzu?

-...

- Oye me estas escuchando

- Hidan...

- Si? - pregunto con un poco de miedo, me pude dar cuenta como todos miraban con cara de suspenso a Kakuzu, hasta creo que vi a a uno que otro con palomitas de maíz

- Tu deverias saber mejor que nade si la tengo pequeña o no, verdad? - sentí como mi cara ardía a mas no poder después de lo que dijo

- Ah?

- Hidan no te hagas, acaso no te acuerdas lo bien que la pasamos anoche - me surruso al oído seductoramente

- Pe-pero que estas diciendo ? - pregunte sonrojada

- Acaso no te acuerdas como ayer gemías mi nombre pidiendo mas?

Estoy segura que mi cara se puso de mil colores, todos se empezaron a reír estruendosamente, Kakuzu simplemente me miraba con cara de burla. No supe que hacer, me sentía tan humillada; lo único a lo que atine fue a salir corriendo y esconderme hasta que las clases terminaran.

*Fin Flash Back - Normal pov - *

- y eso fue lo que paso

- con razón cuando te encontré intentaste evitar a Kakuzu a toda costa hm

- pero creo que me llego a ver

- ah... al parecer este no es nuestro día TT^TT - dije con un aura depresiva

- Cierto... - dijo de la misma forma que yo- ! y que tal si nos vamos al centro un rato para desestresarnos

- mm no se tendría que decirle a mama hm

- bueno entonces llámala y dile

- ok... mama?... si soy yo... no ah pasado nada no te preocupes... ah te queria pedir permiso para llegar mas tarde... con quien? a con mi amiga Hidan... si mama no te preocupes si pasa algo te llamo... ok chau ma te quiero hm

- y que te dijo?

- que si, a ti no te dicen nada por llegar tarde hm? - pregunto Deidara

- no, vivo sola -respondo, Deidara pudo notar que cuando respondió puso una cara un poco triste, cosa que no le gusto.

- no te pongas así ^^ mejor a que ir a ver, podríamos encontrar algo bonito hm - intento animarla la rubia

- si tienes razón

- bueno A LA CARGA/HM! - exclamaron a la vez mientras entraban al centro

*horas después*

-Ahhh creo que me gaste todo el dinero de mi mesada TT-TT, esto es tu culpa Hidan! - exclamo molesta la rubia que tenia como 5 bolsas llenas de ropa, accesorios entre otras cosas .

- no se de que te quejas, yo te estuve diciendo todo el rato que no compraras tanto, pero no me hacías caso

- enserio?

- jajajajaja me animaste la tarde rubia nos vemos, haber si usas tus encantos para hacer que alguien te ayude con tus bolsas - se burlo la alvina

- HEY! no me vas ayudar? - pregunto haciendo la carita mas tierna que pudo

- jejeje créeme que no caeré, eh sido amiga de zetsu mas de 5 años ya me acostumbre a esa carita, ademas tengo que hacer algo urgente

- mm bueno esta bien, espero encontrarme con alguien conocido para que me ayude

- jejeje bueno...adiós... que te encuentres con itachi! -dijo mientras se iba

- hmp! pues que tu te encuentres con Kakuzu - respondió con cierto enfado

- ah? que te pasa Jashin-sama te castigara por lo que dices - le grito desde la otra calle.

- pff como si existiera - bufo en voz bajita - y ahora que haré?

*Deidara pov*

_Maldición! tengo 6 bolsas repletas de ropa y pesan bastante, ademas es tarde me podrían robar... haré que Hidan pague lo juro por mi honor!... mejor me voy a sentar que estoy cansada, espero que alguien conocido este por aquí._

- Deidara? - alce mi mirada, hay estaban Pain y Kisame - _salvada_ - pensé

- Que haces a estas horas aquí? es peligroso que estés sola y con todas esas bolsas te podrían robar - me dijo Pain un tanto preocupado

- Si lo se, estaba con Hidan, pero la muy abusiva me dejo con todas las bolsas y se fue dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer

- mm pues si quieres te podemos ayuda - hablo Kisame

- cierto por nosotros no hay problema, pensábamos pasearnos un rato por el centro, pero no podemos dejarte a qui sola y con todo eso - dijo, esta vez, Pain.

- se los agradezco mucho, Kisame-san Pain-san - dije con una tierna sonrisa

- eh-eh de nada, pero no seas tímida jejeje solo di nuestros nombres

- Etto.. entonces gracias Pain Kisame

- bueno mejor vamonos que se hace todavía mas tarde - hablo Pain, Kisame asentimos, cada uno llevaba 2 bolsas, obviamente a mi me dejaron las mas ligeras.

Estuvimos hablando durante todo el camino, hay pude saber muchas cosas sobre ellos por ejemplo: Pain y Konan son novios (bueno eso ya lo suponía jejeje), en la secundaria ellos juntos con los demás que me presentaron ( si lastimosamente el Uchiha también u_u) formaron un club llamado Akatsuki, ademas de eso también que la familia de Kisame es rica y otras cosas mas.

- bueno ya llegamos muchas gracias a los dos por ayudarme - dije mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia - si quieren pueden pasar, les podria invitar algo como compensación

- ah enserio... ouch eso dolió Pain

- cállate Kisame, jejeje Dei-chan no te molestes

- mm bueno entonces... - me acerque a Pain y le di un beso en la mejilla, repetí este mismo acto con Kisame, reí internamente cuando vi sus caras todas coloradas - nos vemos mañana

- oye! - me llamo Pain

- si?

- podemos venir por ti mañana, seria muy aburrido para ti ir sola no? - me pregunto todavía sonrojado Pain

- jejeje si tienes razón bueno esta bien - les respondí con una cálida sonrisa, ambos se despidieron y se fueron rumbo a sus casas.

Entre a mi casa, y me fui directamente a mi habitación, me tire en la cama pensando en lo del día de hoy, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien toco la puerta para después entrar.

- hija como te fue hoy? - me pregunto mi madre, una mujer muy bella de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos color gris-violeta, pero con un carácter que aveces da miedo.

- no tan bien como esperaba

- oye y por que no hiciste pasar a tus amigos, mira que hacerlos cargar tremendas bolsas - me dijo con un tono de regaño señalando las bolsas.

- amigos? - pregunte un poco sorprendida, no lo había visto de ese modo

- claro pues, la próxima vez aunque sea invitales a comer no? - me dijo mientras salia de mi habitación.

Me quede pensado un rato en las palabras de mama _amigos? bueno ellos simplemente me ayudaron bueno y mañana me acompañaran, pensándolo bien si los convertirían en mis amigos, valla ni cuenta me di jejeje_

- al parecer este día no fue tan malo - hable en voz baja mientras sonreía

_- Ahora tengo nuevos amigos, ya no estaré sola de nuevo - _pensé mientras poco a poco me quedaba dormida.

* * *

**Etto hola a todos perdón por la demora, pero hubieron ciertos problemas en mi casa que me cortaron la inspiración jejeje nada importante, me gustaría pedirle que me aporten algunas ideas en los reviews que me den si no es mucha molestia.**

**Susana: mejor hay que responder el review de SKAM Uchiha Akasura Tsukuyomi, bien la primera pregunta para Dei-chan**

**Deidara: que soy hombre joder ¬¬**

**Susana: solo déjame continuar si?... haber dice que...**

**Deidara: que pasa?**

**Susana: ejem mejor léela tu Sasori**

**Sasori : bien haber ¿Quien quisieras que te violara, Itachi o Madara? Si respondes que ninguno (o algo similar o no similar)...sera por que prefieres a Itachi. WTF?!**

**Deidara: ...**

**Sasori: responde o tomare eso por un Itachi**

**Itachi: obvio que me elige a mi**

**Madara: eso no es cierto me elegirá a mi**

**Deidara: cállense joder! ... mm... bien supongo que I-Ita-Itachi hm u/u**

**Itachi: JA! ne tu cara Madara, entonces vamonos dei para resolver este asunto pendiente**

**Susana: Espera Itachi que hay una pregunta para ti**

**Itachi: que sea ****rápido**

**Susana: bien haber... ¿Porque quieres hacer cositas con Deidara-chan? pervertido ¬¬**

**Itachi: esa pregunta es personal kukuku**

**Deidara: tengo miedo TT-TT**

**Susana: esta es para Kakuzu**

**Kakuzu: como si me importa-**

**Susana: *interrumpir* ¿Tienes cambio de uno de a $500? NO TENGO! Y NECESITO CAMBIO! Pero por otro lado...¿Me venderías a Itachi-kun? o al menos un mechón de cabello!**

**Kakuzu: no tengo cambio pero me puedes dar el billete si atesoras tu vida, y...*arrancar mechón se Itachi* donde te lo dejo, eso si me pagas todo sea por el DINERO! *-***

**Itachi: waaa mi cabello TT-TT**

**Jejejej bueno con esto se acaba a por cierto dei te dejaron un mensaje con respecto a las preguntas**

**Deidara: ya no mas TT-TT**

***Bueno, eso es todo, Por ahora... Pero Deidara-chan, ten en cuenta que en cada comentario que haga...te haré preguntas vergonzosas muajajajjajajaja!***

**Deidara: esto es una tortura renuncio hm**

**Hazlo y te encierro todo un dia con traje de maid con Madara y Itachi**

**Mada/Ita: siiii**

**Deidara: creo que mejor me quedo ^^Û**

**Mada/Ita: TT-TT**

**Susana: y una cosa mas ¿quieren que Hidan y Kakuzu se reconcilien o que sigan peleados xD?**

**jajajajaja ahora si eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, si alguien tiene alguna idea para el siguiente capitulo mandemela, por que me estoy quedando corta de ideas TT-TT bueno hasta el siguiente capi**


	5. Dia raro

**Konichiwa esta vez si me llego la inspiración a tiempo espero que les guste, este capitulo si sera largo xD**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los Akatsuki pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Advertencias:** ortografía xD_

**_Aclaraciones:_**

- Itachi es lindo - cuando hablan

_- Deidara es tan uke xD - pensamientos_

- (Sasori es sexy )- aclaraciones

- (**Hidan es hermoso**)- intervención de Susana o mía

* * *

Nos encontramos en la casa de nuestra querida rubia, esta dormía plácidamente en su cama soñando con su querido danna:

*sueño de deidara (las palabras en negritas son las de Sasori, las normales de Deidara y las que quedan Itachi)*

**-Deidara cásate conmigo - me dijo con voz firme**

- pe-pero danna somos muy jóvenes para casarnos - respondí con un leve sonrojo

**- No me importa solo quiero estar contigo eternamente, como mi arte - hablo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla - **

**- **Pe-pero

**- Acaso no me amas? - me pregunto con una voz triste**

- Claro que si Danna, yo te amo... pero

-_ No sera que también sientes algo por mi - hablo una misteriosa voz_

- eh? quien anda hay - pregunte un poco asustada

_- Soy yo... Itachi _

- TU! yo sentir algo por ti JA! por favor...

_- Dímelo mientras me miras a los ojos - me pidió el azabache, mientras me agarraba de lo hombros para acércame a el._

- eh-eh yo

**- Deidara díselo y así podremos estar juntos - dijo a mis espaldas el pelirrojo**

- pero pero...

PUMMMMMMMM!

*fin del sueño*

- One-chan... estas bien? - pregunto una voz

- No que va estoy perfectamente bien - respondió Deidara con una notorio sarcasmo

- Uno trata de ser amable y así se le trata?, por mi mejor quédate durmiendo soñando con tu danna jejeje - dijo con un tono burlo

- NARUTO SERA MEJOR QUE DIGAS TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS QUE DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS! - grito furiosa la rubia mientras empezaba a correr detrás de su hermano con las obvias ganar de hacerlo sufrir.

- waaa mamá mamá Deidara me quiere pegar - chillo el pequeño rubio escondiéndose detrás de su madre

- Mamá dile a este pequeño demonio que tengo por hermano que deje de meterse en asuntos que no le conciernen - exigió Deidara roja de furia y vergüenza

- Naruto! - llamo Kushina en tono de regaño

- Pe-pero no fue mi culpa, yo solo dije la verdad dattebayo - se defendido el pequeño rubio

- Que verdad ttebane? - pregunto curiosa su madre

- MAMA! HM

- jeje pero quiero saber, me preocupas, eres mi hija ttebane

- De que hablan? - pregunto una voz desde las escaleras.

- Papi dattebayo! - chillo el pequeño Naruto colgándose de la pierna de su padre, un hombre rubio muy apuesto de ojos azules

- Buenos días pequeño... Buenos días cariño - saludo mientras besaba a la pelirroja en la mejilla

- cofcof creo que todavía es muy temprano para que se pongan cariñosos hm ¬¬ - dijo Deidara interrumpiéndolos

- jeje perdón hija y... buenos días ^^

- ni tan buenos gracias a cierto rubio hm - dijo la rubia mirando con sumo odio a Naruto

- Papi ahora que hiciste dattebayo?! - mintió el pequeño mirando

- EH?! yo no e echo nada TT-TT

- no me refería a ti papa sino al pequeño demonio que tengo por hermano hm

- ahh... y que hiciste Naruto-kun para que tu hermana este molesta? - pregunto mirando curioso a su pequeño hijo igual que su esposa

- ahh eso pues... acérquense - pidió Naruto, sus padre obedecieron y el rubio empezó a decirles algo en voz bajita ante la mirada de molestia de Deidara

- y eso fue lo que paso dattebayo

- Deidara.. -llamo su madre

- Qu-que mama hm

- Quien es Sasori? cuéntame todo sobre el, como se conocieron? como es que floreció el amor entre los 2?... ya se dieron su primer beso?¿ya ha tenido alguna cita? quien se declaro primero?me lo tienes que contar todo ¿me entendiste? TODO kyaaa por fin te convertiste en una mujercita, estoy tan orgullosa - chillo Kushina abrazando a su hija.

- SOBRE MI CADÁVER! - grito Minato - NO DEJARE QUE MI LUCERO SALGA CON UN TIPO QUE NO CONOZCO!

- esperan que de-

- Deidara...! ME QUIEREN QUITAR A MI HIJA TT-TT - chillo el rubio mayor llendose a un rinconcito deprimido llorando de forma gracioscia y susurrando cosas como: l_o matare, mi lucerito me la arrebatan _

-Pa-papa estas bien? - pregunto preocupada Deidara, pero este no le hacia caso diciendo todo tipos de cosas

- ahahaha creo que esto fue un gran shock para tu padre saber lo de tu novio Dei-chan^^u - dijo nerviosa Kushina

- No-novio hm?! - exclamo sorprendida

- si novio ttebane

- pero se puede saber quie-...- Naruto tu pequeño demonio ven acá hm!

- waaa ayuda ! - grito el pequeño rubio que corría por su vida

*un rato después*

Después de estar siendo correteado por su hermana mayor con intención de matarlo (Naruto ), perseguir a su hermano menor para matarlo o aunque sea torturarlo (Deidara), Tratar de calmar a su esposo que se encontraba en estado de depresión severa (**Susana: jajaja pobre Minato**)(Kushina) y por ultimo llorar por la _perdida_ de tu única hija mujer (Minato), Deidara se dio cuenta de la hora se fue a su habitación y se cambio a la velocidad de la luz, no faltaba mucho para que Kisame, Pain y Hidan(con la que había hablado ayer por teléfono y acordó también venir) llegaran para que fueran al instituto.

- Oye rubia ya llegamos apúrate y sal - grito una voz que Deidara reconoció fácilmente- _que le cuesta tocar el timbre hm_- pensó con una gota al estilo anime.

-Ya voy hm- respondió de la misma forma que Hidan y bajo corriendo se despidió de su hermano (despeinandalo), de su madre (con una beso en la mejilla) y de su padre (con un : Papa ni que estuviera muerta, no llores así ¬¬) y se fue.

- oye Dei-chan me pareció o escuche a alguien llorar ?- pregunto Kisame un poco preocupado

- jeje es que mi padre pensó que estaba saliendo con un chico y bueno...

- Ah si que tienes un padre sobre protector si y también tengo uno, pero lo es con mi hermana menor no la deja a salir a ningún lado sin saber la hora a la que llega y con quien va - dijo Pain

- bueno no lo tanto es que el tonto de mi hermano le dijo algo que lo puso así hm

- nos cuentas en el camino, si nos quedamos mas tiempo aquí llegaremos tarde -hablo nervioso Kisame, Pain asintió de la misma manera.

- _que raro si todavía es temprano hm_ - pensó, en ese momento miro por inercia a la puerta y se encontró con el motivo de su nerviosismo, hay se encontraba su padre mirando con una miraba asesina y poniendo una cara que hasta a ella la puso un poco nerviosa - PAPA HM! - le grito este solo se metió a la casa.

- Deidara-chan tu papa da miedo TT-TT - dijo Pain todavía un poco nervioso

- lo siento enserio es que...

*Deidara pov*

Empezamos a caminar hay les conté lo de esta mañana, exceptuando la parte del sueño obviamente, Hidan se estaba matando de risa y diciendo que mi familia era muy rara y que seguramente siempre pasaba algo divertido,cosa que era cierta, Pain también se reía y me daba palmaditas suaves en la espalda para animarme, Kisame se reía pero de forma menos exagerada.

- oye, y quien es el susodicho que tu hermano dijo que era tu novio - me pregunto Pain tanto Kisame como Hidan me miraron esperando mi respuesta, estoy segura de que mi cara se puso roja, rojisima.

- etto... yo

- no te preocupes que esto quedara entre nosotros no se lo diremos a nadie mas - dijo Hidan para tranquilizarme

- Es-es Sa-sa-saso-sasori no-no Da-danna hm - tartamudee

- El pinocho te gusta! - exclamo Hidan sorprendida, sentí como me volvía el sonrojo

- A si que era el bueno es comprensible, han sido amigos de la infancia no? - pregunto Pain ignorando el comentario de Hidan.

- si desde que eramos niños me gustaba u/u - admití un poco mas calmada pero todavía con un leve sonrojo

- Y porque no te confiesas? - me pregunto Hidan

- Pe-pero y si me rechaza, yo no podría soportarlo hm

- Mejor dejemos de hablar de eso que estamos cerca del instituto - Dijo Kisame, todos asentimos y empezamos habar de otras cosas

*Normal pov*

Cuando los 4 llegaron pudieron ver a los medas en la entrada esperándolos, Konan nos saludo a todos,abrazo a Pain y le dio un beso en la boca que fue correspondió, Kakuzu se acerco a Hidan y se llevo a un lugar apartado para disculparse por lo del día anterior, Sasori saludo a Deidara con un beso en la mejilla que hizo que su cara se pusiera tan roja como un tomate, Pain y Kisame se rieron bajito al ver la reacción de la rubia. Itachi, aprovechando el descuido de Deidara la abrazo por detrás y le susurro al oído un buenos días, luego de eso golpes, gritos mal golpes y un Itachi inconsciente siendo ayudado por Kisame y Zetsu,

Luego todos entraron a clases y estas pasaron normales, como siempre los profesores dejaron una tarea(**Yo: se lo que se siente acabo de llegar a clases de unas relajadas vacaciones,y ya me vienen can tarea TT-TT**), ademas que presentaron a dos alumnos _nuevos _(solo los habían cambiado de clase nada mas), que resultaron ser Tobi y Madara, para la mala suerte de Deidara los dos Uchihas no dejaban de acosarla durante las clases, Tobi lanzándose en cima de ella cada vez que podía diciendo _Sempai,_ y Madara mirándola lujuriosamente y insinuándole cosas al oído cuando tenia el receso Pain, Kisame, Hidan y Deidara, se apartaron del grupo para conversar, hablaron de muchas cosas (casi la gran mayoría referente a las desgracias de Deidara). Luego de mas clases, todos se fueron en grupo hacia el centro para pasar el rato (incluidos Madara y Tobi).

Después de pasar el rato comprando, viendo cosas, comiendo, acosando a Deidara ( **Yo: jajaja pobrecita xD**) Pain y Kisame acompañaron a Deidara a su casa porque ya se había echo un poco tarde (Hidan iba ir con ellos también, Kakuzu se la llevo) (**Susana: ¬w¬ ****sospechoso**), cuando llegaron los invito a pasar, ellos se negaron en un principio porque no querían importunar pero justo cuando se iban la madre de Deidara llego acompañada de dos mujeres que resultaron sen las madres de Kisame y Pain, así que al final se quedaron un rato: las madres conversando animadamente sobre sus hijos y otras cosas en la cocina, mientras que los jóvenes se fueron a la habitación de Deidara para hablar.

- Wow tu habitación es muy bonita Dei - elogio el peliazul **(Susana: Kisame es peliazul no? :3 )**

**-**Jeje gracias - respondió medio sonrojada Deidara

Se pusieron a conversa de cosas,de como se conocieron Pain y Konan, anécdotas de Kisame y de Deidara, de las clases **(Susana: Seguro que rajaron de los profes xD) **entre otras cosas, luego la madre de Deidara los llamo y cenaron todos juntos, el padre de Deidara les mandaba miradas asesinas a los dos chicos cuando se ponían a hablar con su hija, aunque siempre que lo hacia Kushina le regañaba. Luego de una rica cena loas chicos con sus madres se retiraron no sin antes prometerse entre ella (las madre) volver a venir o ir a la casa de alguna, mientras que los jóvenes se ponían de acuerdo para salir algún día solo los 3 y quizás también con Hidan.

Lo que no se daban cuenta era de que dos Uchihas los miraban desde una esquina escondidos, bueno solo uno el otro estaba como que no sabia que hacian hay.

- nii-san que hacemos aquí y espiando gente? - pregunto el pelinegro menor** (Susana: bueno como da flojera describirlo es... naa mejor lean flojos xD)**

**- **Sasuke solo mantente en silencio - lo callo su hermano

- no quiero y si no me dices que hacemos aquí gritare para que todos se den cuenta de que estamos aquí - exclamo molesto el menor

- bueno que hacemos? espiando, ahora silencio - le dijo a su hermano mientras este hacia un puchero.

- _Jajajaja ok ok buenos nos vemos mañana hm_ - escucharon con suma atención lo que decía la rubia, que se estaba despidiendo de los chicos y también de sus madres.

- mmm... hermanito no sera que te gusta la rubia de allá? - dijo "inocentemente" el menor señalando a Deidara, la cara de Itachi se puso ligeramente roja.

- Qu-que estas diciendo baka! no me gusta - respondió

- entonces que hacemos espiándola? - siguió preguntando

- y quien dice que la espiamos a ella? - respondió con otra pregunta

- por que aparte de ella no hay nadie joven a menos de que... hermanito eres homosexual? - pregunto sorprendido Sasuke

- pe-pero que cosas dices ototo-baka a mi no me gustan los hombres y has silencio que no escucho nada - le exigió el mayor, vio como Pain, Kisame u sus madre se retiraban dejando a la rubia en la entrada - bien... Sasuke quiero que hagas _"eso" _con la rubia.

-ah?! y yo porque? - pregunto el menor con cierta molestia

- porque siempre lo haces tu, así que rápido - dijo empujado al menor.

- bueno bueno voy - dijo molesto, empezó a correr _llorando _hacia la rubia abrazándola por la cintura, en cuento lo hizo sintió como alguien también la brazada del lado opuesto _llorando _igual que el

- Izuna! / Sasuke! - chillaron ambos a la vez

- eh?! pero quienes son, y porque me abrazan hm?! - pregunto la rubia un poco confundida y sorprendida.

- ejem hola Dei-chan - saludo una voz

- ah?! Madara! pero que haces aquí hm? - pregunto todavía mas sorprendida

- etto yo también estoy aquí jeje - hablo otra voz

- Itachi!... PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS HM?!

- Waaa nee-chan - empezaron a lloriquear los des menores todavía abrazados a Deidara

- eh?! y ellos quienes son hm?

- ah es el mi hermano menor Sasuke - hablo Itachi señalando al pequeño

- y el es mi hermanito Izuna - termino Madara señalando al otro.

-... oigan pequeños no lloren y díganme que paso hm?, a caso sus hermanos les hicieron algo malo hm? - pregunto con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que los dos menores se sonrojaran.

- es que... *snif snif* ... se me murió mi mascota waaa - dijo llorando Izuna - y a mis papas no les importo *snif* waa no les importo - termino abrazándose todavía mas a Deidara que le regreso el abrazo de forma cariñosa mientras le decía cosas para calmarlo - y tu?

- eh-eh? bu-bueno... es que me pelee con mis padres porque simplemente no aceptaron que me gustara alguien del mismo sexo que yo u/u - admitió apenado y a punto de llorar, aunque a diferencia de Izuna el no lo haría tan fácilmente.

- hay pequeños no lloren, Oigan ustedes son sus hermanos deberían defenderlos aunque sea no ? - pregunto molesta mirando a ambos azabaches

- etto... mi onii-chan si me denfendio por eso estaba detrás de mi - hablo Izuna mirando a su hermano mayor con cierta complicidad, que los otros uchihas notaron.

- pues a mi también me defendió mi onii-san no me puedo quejar - intervino Sasuke

- bueno y entonces que haran hm ? - pregunto Deidara curiosa

- pues obvio nos quedaremos contigo nee-chan! - chillaron ambos a la vez abrazándose mas a Deidara.

- ah?!

* * *

**Jejeeje bueno hay queda, TT-TT lamento la demora enserio, es que los jodidos problemas familiares no acaban y están que me cortan la inspiración ademas eh empezado mis clases y están que me dejan tareas.**

**Susana: ah responder, fuera malos pensamientos! xD**

**ok ok bueno unas para Dei-chan kukuku**

**Deidara: eh?! ya no mas TT-TT**

**Susana: bien y el honor de preguntar es para...**

***suspenso***

**Susana: Sasori no Danna!**

**Sasori: ejem , bueno esta bien aqui vamos, Insisto, ¿Enserio no eres mujer?, ¿entonces porque pareces una?, ¿o solo lo haces porque quieres que Susana te vista de Maid?¿Como se va a llamar tu futuro hijo/hija con Itachi? a cualquier cosa que respondas negativamente sera porque Prefieres a Itachi xDDD ... parace que te quiere hacer la vida imposible Dei xD**

**Deidara: Danna callate hm!, haber. Primero: NO SOY MUJER ENTIÉNDELO HM! Segundo: No es mi culpa parecer una asi naci y no puedo cambiarlo hm! Tercero: No lo hago por eso, primero muerto antes de que la loca psicópata de Susana hm!**

**Susana: Dei-chan no me provoques que te puede ir MUY.. mal**

**Deidara: cofcof mejor sigo. Cuarto: No voy a tener hijos con Itachi ni hoy ni nunca hm!**

**Sasori: okey, seguimos esta vez es para Itachi : Lamento lo de tu cabello Itachi-kun, pero una Fanática es una fanática y por cierto, respecto a tu club de Fans te diré que Deidara-chan es la líder xDDD ¿A quien quieres mas? A Deidara o a Sasuke? ¿Que tanto piensas tu que esta de SEXY Deidara? ¿En que genero piensas que es mejor Deidara? ¿Piensas que Deidara es hombre o mujer?, bien esta chica ya me esta asustando TT-TT**

**Itachi: bien primero TT-TT todavía me duele lo de mi cabello, aunque saber que Dei-chan es la líder me pone contento ^^**

**Deidara: ¬¬ sigue soñando hm**

**Itachi: jejeje bueno... a quien prefiero mas bueno no podría decirte a ciencia cierta quiero mucho a mi hermano pero Deidara es importante para mi.**

**Deidara: O/O**

**Itachi: seguimos... Deidara me parece MUY sexy demasiado para mi que tengo que hacer _cositas _para que... bueno ya saben kukuku, pienso que Deidara esta mejor de hombre así nos podemos divertir mas kukuku *sonrisa pervertida*, pienso que es hombre como ya dije seria mejor así jejejee.**

**Sasori: ¬¬ Itachi pervertido, bien preguntas para Kisame : ¿Eres de casualidad pariente de Nemo?**

**Kisame: Waaaa ya no me hagan mas bullyng TT-TT *irse a una esquina deprimido***

**Sasori: siguiendo con las preguntas : Pain ¿Cada cuando te pones un pircing?**

**Pain: mmm creo que 2 a la semana o depende xD**

**Sasori: para Hidan ¿Jashin-sama es hombre o mujer? o.o**

**Hidan: O.O joder no lo habia pensado $%&$&$&$$%$%&&$ me cagaste xD**

**Deidara: habla bonito Hidan ¬¬ hm**

**Hidan: tu callate &$&$% rubia **

**Deidara: que soy hombre hm!**

**Sasori: dejen de pelear parecen bebes, bueno aqui para la pareja principal xD : ¿Como se va a llamar sus futuros hijos? ¿Aceptarían a Madara para un trió? xDDD**

**Deidara: NUNCA! Primero muerto antes de hacer alguna de las 2 cosas hm ¬¬**

**Itachi: Jejeje ignorenlo.. bueno no se nombres no soy ingenioso con eso, y lo segundo concuerdo con Dei ¬¬**

**Sasori: bueno no hay mas preguntas pero hay algunas cositas que puso:**

**Para DeiDei y Susana:  
¡ADORO COMO ESCRIBES! ¡TIENES UNA IMAGINACIÓN RETORCIDAMENE LOCA!  
Por cierto Kakuzu, te he estafado xDDDD cofcofTobimedijocomoestafartecofcof  
Y te he robado tus ahorros de toda la vida, y solo te los devolveré hasta que te reconcilies con Hidan y que le pidas disculpas a Jashin-sama**

**Susana: :D encerio te gusta que bueno**

**Lo mismo digo ^^**

**Kakuzu: waaa mi plata! mi plata mi plata * tirarse al piso y chuparse el dedo en posicion fetal**

**Hidan: ¬¬ Jodido Kakuzu que en la historia no hemos reconciliado.**

**Kakuzu: enserio!, que bueno ahora si maldita SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukiyomi me devuelves mi plata o si no voy a tu casa y /&%&/%&/%&%$%&$%$.  
**

**Hidan: ah! mira lo que dice si le quitas el cof y separando : ****Tobi me dijo como estafarte : ohh baya asi que Tobi tambien ayudo**

******Kakuzu: TOBI!**

******Tobi: waaa Tobi es un buen chico *correr por su vida***

******Jejeje bueno como repito lamento la demora, y espero que les guste lo hice largo xD ¿Reviews? plissss :'D**


	6. Noche rara

_**Hola gente me extrañaron? :D**_

_**Susana: no tienes fans por gusto preguntas xD**_

_**Waaaa eres mala TT-TT *deprimirse***_

_**Susana: pero seguro estarna diciendo: ¿ por que este par de locas están interviniendo desde el principio si siempre lo hacen al final?... pues**_

_**Jejeje tengo un aviso que hacer, dejare el fic... no se preocupen no lo dejare de escribir sino que aquí mi amista de toda la vida Susana sera la encargada de continuarlo**_

_**Susana: hmp! no me gusta la idea... sabes que adoro el lemmon¡ se me podría olvidar que este fic no tendrá y pondría _**_

_**Jajajaja no te preocupes, iré a vigilarte bueno como ya oyeron yo solo haré este y el siguiente capitulo, de lo demás se hará cargo, como ya dije, susana. yo quizás un día me anime a hacer algún one-shot pero nada mas, al final diré el porque de esta decisión.**_

_**Susana: bueno si mas preagunlos a qui el penúltimo fic de mi amigis TT-TT**_

_**Y luego dice que soy yo la dramática -.-u**_

_**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje de Naruto me pertenece son de Kishimoto-sama, pero algun dia se los robare y hare que los akatsuki revivan y hagan yaoi HARD! muajjajaja cof cof ignoren eso_

_**Advetencia: **ortografia_

- Itachi es lindo - cuando hablan

_- Deidara es tan uke xD - pensamientos_

- (Sasori es sexy )- aclaraciones

- (**Hidan es hermoso**)- intervención de Susana o mía

* * *

* en el capitulo anterior*

_- es que... *snif snif* ... se me murió mi mascota waaa - dijo llorando Izuna - y a mis papas no les importo *snif* waa no les importo - termino abrazándose todavía mas a Deidara que le regreso el abrazo de forma cariñosa mientras le decía cosas para calmarlo - y tu?_

_- eh-eh? bu-bueno... es que me pelee con mis padres porque simplemente no aceptaron que me gustara alguien del mismo sexo que yo u/u - admitió apenado y a punto de llorar, aunque a diferencia de Izuna el no lo haría tan fácilmente._

_- hay pequeños no lloren, Oigan ustedes son sus hermanos deberían defenderlos aunque sea no ? - pregunto molesta mirando a ambos azabaches_

_- etto... mi onii-chan si me denfendio por eso estaba detrás de mi - hablo Izuna mirando a su hermano mayor con cierta complicidad, que los otros uchihas notaron._

_- pues a mi también me defendió mi onii-san no me puedo quejar - intervino Sasuke_

_- bueno y entonces que harán hm ? - pregunto Deidara curiosa_

_- pues obvio nos quedaremos contigo nee-chan! - chillaron ambos a la vez abrazándose mas a Deidara._

_- ah?!_

*capitulo de ahora (**o como se diga xD**)*

-Pues obvio one-chan, no quiero ver ni a mi papi o a mami después de eso - dijo Izuna abrazandose a Deidara

- yo tampoco... o sera que no te gusta nuestra presencia TT-TT - pregunto con una carita de desilusión Sasuke.

- Ah?! pero que dicen me encantaría que se queden, solo me puse así por la sorpresa hm- respondió nerviosa, no sabia que hacer pero no podía desilusionar a esos pequeños.

- bueno y que haremos nosotros ah?, no podemos volver y decir que los dejamos con unos extraños - intervino _molesto _Madara

- cierto lo siento Deidara, pero si mi ototo se queda yo tambien -dijo Itachi

- yo tambien, confio en ti Dei, pero mis padres no te conocen a si que pare ellos eres una extraña - acoto Madara

- pe-pero ahs... bien ustedes ganan se quedaran también hm- respondió con molestia

- bueno entonces llamare a mama para avisarle - hablo Itachi

- Yo tambien

- Hola mama - _Itachi? etto creo que te confundiste de numero soy Sasori - _si mama estoy bien, encontré al pillo de mi hermano estamos en casa de una amiga - _ah? Itachi se puede saber porque $%&$ me confundes con tu madre - _Bueno nos quedaremos en su casa - _y se puede saber por que me lo dice ami? -_ se llama Deidara Uzumaki es una amiga del instituto- _ah?! Deidara que piensas hacer Uchiha no molestes a Dei, no es lindo cuando se molesta - _enserio¡? .. ejem digo si si no te preocupes ok bye mama - _o-oye Itac- _

_- _Y que dijo hm?

- dijo que si

- Madara no ibas a llamar hm? - dijo Deidara mirando al Uchiha

- eh?! ah si ... Hola mama - _Madara-san que sorpresa que llame a tobi, necesita algo - _jejeje si estamos bien Izuna todavia esta triste por lo de su mascota - _Tobi no entiende.. se murio la mascota de Izuna-kun? - _Si_- que pena - _Lose lose por eso nos quedaremos en casa de una amiga hasta que se le pase si? - _Bueno Tobi no entiende, pero esta bien - _Para que no te preocupes te diré el nombre es... Deidara Uzumaki - _Deidara-sempai! yo tambien quiero ir madara.. dime donde estas - _Bien mama adios volvemos mañana - _Espera Madara-san Tobi qui-_

_- _y?

- si tambien esta de acuerdo

- bueno entonces solo faltan mis padres los voy a llamar hm

- ok - respondieron los cuatros Uchihas en coro

- Mamaa! Papaa! vengan un rato por favor hm - llamo Deidara con un fuerte grito

- Hija que pasa ttebane? - dijo su madre saliendo seguido por su padre.

-ah bueno quería avisarles de que ellos se quedaran a dormir hm - hablo tranquilamente

- ahh... son tus amigos ?

- sip

- ah bueno entonces no hay problema ttebane - repondio Kushina igual de tranquila

- "_O.O que facil fue"_

_- _SOBRE MI CADAVER! - grito Minato

- ah?! Cariño que pasa? estas bien ttebane? -pregunto preocupada

- No mas hombres aqui! no quiero! no quiero! no quiero ! TT-TT - empezó a hacer berrinche (**Susana: O.O**)

- Papa! me estas avergonzando hm / - le grito Deidara roja de vergüenza

- Te avergüenzo?!... ahh esto es demasiado para mi... *ploop* (**Susana: ejem lo sabemos malos efectos especiales xD**)

- Papa!

-Cariño!

- Suegro!.. digo señor Minato - exclamaron ambos Uchihas mayores a la vez(**Susana: no se supone que no deberían saber su nombre -.- u Yo:esto me huele a acoso hacia la pobre Dei xD**)

*minutos depues*

- jeje esta bien solo se desmayo.. Deidara te pasaste con tus palabras ttebane - le regaño su madre

- dime que tu no hubieras echo lo mismo si es que mi abuelo se hubiera pues asi y despues hablamos hm

- ... bueno esta bien el tiene la culpa.. un poco no mas, pero es que mira que han pasado tantas cosas malas para tu padre que llego al limite ttebane tenle un poco de paciencia.

- esta bien hm

- bueno bueno y ustedes muchachitos, tenemos que ver en que habitacion se quedan porque como ven nuestra casa es pequeña y no tenemos habitacion adicionales, asi que tendran que quedarse dos en la habitacion de mi hija y dos el la de mi hijo menor ttebane - explico Kushina

- Tiene otro hijo? - pregunto Izuna

- si... Naruto baja que hay visitas! - llamo con un grito igual de fuerte que el de su hija

- Naruto-kun/Dobe! - dijieron Izuna y Sasuke a la vez

- eh?! Izuna... Teme! - exclamo entre sorprendido y feliz el pequeño

- a si que tu eres el hermano de Deidara, no se porque lo sospechaba.

-jejeje supongo que por el parecido ttebayo- respondio Naruto avergonzado.

- bien ahora hay que ver quien se queda con quien - apenas termino de decirlo Itachi y Madara se pegaron mas a Deidara mirandose con odio , igual que Izuna y Sasuke con Naruto, que no entendia que pasaba.

- bueno echemoslo a la suerte ttebane **(Yo: se me olvido decir, la mama de Deidara no queria que los dos mayores se quedan con deidara porque aun con confiaba del todo, por eso queria que un menor se fuera con ellos)**

*minutos depues*

- Bien y los resultados son:

" Deidara: Itachi y Izuna"

" Naruto: Madara y Sasuke"

- TT-TT no vale perdi - dijo Madara deprimido - _y con lo que me costo hacer que Izuna me ayudara _**( Susana: al fin salen tus verdaderas inteciones Madara kukuku Madara: mira se una niña buena y no digas nada y te dare un premio *mirada seductora* Susana: O/O SOY UNA TUMBA!) **

**- **Tengo una pregunta ttebayo

- que pasa cariño - le hablo su madre

- porque se quedaran a dormir no entiendo

- ha bueno es que ...bla...bla.. entediste ttebane?

- si, entonces Madara-san , Teme vamos ttebayo - dijo subiendo po la escaleras seguido por los nombrados.

- bien entonces nosotros tambien, Itachi Izuna

- bien

Asi paso una rato, despues de prestarles ropa para dormir, Naruto junto con Madara y el emo venga-(**Itachi: hey! Susana: que? no me cae mucho tu hermano) **digo Sasuke fueron a la habitacion de Deidara se quedaron hablando un rato y jugando, hasta que un sonido proveniente de la barriga de Itachi llamo la atencion de los presentes.

- Itachi tienes hambre hm?

- jeje si un poco

- bueno entonces bajemos un rato, creo que quedo un poco de comida hm

- esta bien -dijo parándose (porque estaba sentado) junto con deidara y saliendo de la habitacion.

*en la cocina*

- bien aqui tienes, come hm- dijo la rubia poniendo un plato de bakudan ( **Susana: asi se llamaba no?**) frente al Uchiha.

- jeje gracias... itadakimasu - dijo y empezó a come.

*unos minutos despues*

- gracias por la comida estuvo rica

-que bueno entonces subamos hm

- ok

Salieron de la cocina rumbo al segudo piso, cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras, por error Deidara piso mal y se resbalo. Itachi la atrapo pero el peso de esta (no es porque fuera pesada) hizo que ambos se cayeran. Lo que no esperaban es que cuando cayeron hubo un roce de labios,casi un beso, al momento de sentirlo Deidara sintio una corriente eléctrica correr su espalda al igual que a Itachi. se oyó un fuerte ruido que alerto a los demas habitantes de la casa (excepto a Minato que seguia durmiendo) que bajaron a ver que pasaba encontrándose con Itachi encima de Deidara en un posicion un tanto comprometedora, Itachi tenia una de sus piernas entre las de Deidara,sus manos sujetaban sus muñecas y estaban demasiado cerca como para darse otro beso.

- que-que paso ttebane ? - pregunto Kushina un poco preocupada y sonrojada, haciendo que los jovenes se separan rapidamente sonrojados

- _lo-lo bese hm - _penso Deidara con la cara toda roja.

- y-y bi-bien?

- ah?! es que Deidara se iba a caer.. yo la atrape pero al final nos terminamos cayendo los dos - intervino Itachi que estaba igualmente sonrojado, pero no tanto como Deidara con el mismo pensamiento : _la bese_

_- _Onee-chan/Deidara estas bien/Ttebayo - preguntaron preocupados acercándose a la rubia

-Si yo también estoy bien gracias por preocuparse - dijo Itachi con un notorio sarcasmo, por la falta de atención

- Ita-itachi te encuentras bien hm ?- pregunto Deidara sonrojada

- cla-claro que si Dei jejeje no fue nada - hablo el azabache nervioso

- cuando te dije que podrías llamarme Dei hm? - pregunto con fingido enfado

- jeje lo siento, pero no te molesta verdad?

- mm bueno no-no mu-mucho ¬/¬

-Bueno lamento destruir su momento, pero es hora de ir a dormir y yo ya tengo sueño ttebayo - intervino Naruto

Luego de eso todos en subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir, aunque casi, por no decir todos, no lo lograron:

Naruto estaba pensando en lo que paso con su hermana.

- _como me hubiera gustado que me hubiera pasado eso con el teme, ahh *suspiro* si supiera que lo amo ttebayo_

Sasuke estaba igualmente pensado en lo de su hermano y su rubia amiga.

_- mm vaya que mi hermano tiene suerte, si tan solo me hubiera pasado eso con el dobe hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para confesarme._

Izuna pensaba en su mascotita (**Susana: ejem lo se esto necesita explicación bueno lo que pasa es que la mascota de Izuna SI MURIO XD lose somos muy malas para matar aun pobre animal D': , bueno el caso es que de lo que lo convenció Madara había sido de hacer todo ese drama) **

_**-** bolita de algodón que sera de ti? seguro que estas feliz en el cielo TTwTT, maldito Madara me hizo todo este drama que ahora ya me duele ya me las pagara después aunque estoy cerca de naruto y conocí a su hermana es muy dulce con nosotros así que supongo que no importa mucho._

Madara pensaba, bueno no pensaba estaba celoso por lo que habia pasado con Deidara e Itachi.

_- Maldicion debi haberlos acompañado, Itachi esta ganado puntos con Dei no puedo permitirlo, Dei se quedara conmigo ya vere que hare... no tengo que jugar limpio no? _MUAJAJAJA! - penso, aunque la risa si lo dijo

- Madara-nii no me deja dormir ttebayo - hablo naruto entre bostezos

- a mi también no me deja dormir - dijo un poco molesto Sasuke

- ah?! ah jeje lo siento.

Kushina... eh... bueno ella

_- Kya! mi hijita ya tiene novio que felicidad, mm Minato esta dormido no? le hare algunas "cosita__s" kukuku (_ **Susana: O.O Kushina-san me da miedo Kushina: kukuku gracias Yo: Déjenme continuar par de pervertidas -.- Kushi/Susa: OK *sonrisa pevertida* Yo: me dan miedo TT-TT**)

Y por último tanto Deidara como Itachi pensaban el aquel beso que se dieron

- _lo bese no puedo creerlo, y lo peor es QUE ME GUSTO!, no puedo creerlo se supone que me gusta Sasori-kun, pero al besar a Itachi... *suspiro* se sintió tan bien... podría ser que me guste? ...HAY NO ESTOY TAN CONFUNDIDA!. mañana le pedire ayuda a mama sera vergonzoso pero es mejor que seguir con esta terrible duda,bueno por ahora lo mejor sera dormir hm_

_- La bese, se sintió tan bien aunque solo fueron unos segundos pude sentir sus dulces labios, creo que me estoy enamorando... si creo que me enamore nunca me habia sentino tan bien, *suspiro* pero seguro que a Deidara le gusta Sasori, cualquiera se daria cuenta de como lo mira y como se sonroja cuando le sonrie... creo que no tengo oportunidad._

Despues de eso todos se durmieron ( **Susana: O.O que acaso estan sincronizados o que**?), unos minutos mas tarde se veia una sombra de un hombre mirando un plato con un poco de comida.

-A si que de este plato comió el Uchiha que se oso a besar a mi bebe no?, lo mejor sera que lo rompa, ya veras Itachi Uchiha me vengare de ti, NADIE NADIE ME QUITARA A MI QUERIDA HIJA MUJAJAJAJAJA

- Minato O.O ? que haces despierto? - dijo Kushina sorprendida - _y entonces a quien le hice todo mi sesión de tortura?_ - pensó avergonzada (Susana: O.O hiciste masoquista a Kushina? Yo: e_e problem? déjame disfrutar mis dos ultimos capitulos si?)

- Etto... me voy de viaje de negocios ya regreso! - exclamo saliendo en pijamas a la calle

- -.- Esposo mas raro me toco

*es la habitacion de Kushina y Minato*

- Joder nunca mas me meto a esta - hablo un ladron medio traumado tirandose por la ventana - pobre del esposo de esa mujer. ( Susa/Kushi: O.O ... Yo: O.O Susana: y tu de que te sorprendes tu lo escribiste Yo: ah si lo había olvidado xD)

* en la calle*

-Joder! Minato Namikaze vuelve aca estas en pijamas! te vas a resfriar! - le llamo Kushina, que tambien estaba en pijamas , siguiendo a su marido

- waa matare a ese tipo lo juro - grito medio desquiciado ignorando los llamados de su esposa

- Que pasa ttebayo, estaba durmiendo bien - dijo adormilado Naruto que, al igual que todos los demas, habia salido a la puerta.

- Ni la mas minima idea dobe - respondio Sasuke

- por fin concordamos en algo Sasuke-san - hablo Izuna

- No enserio... que esta pasando? - pregunto, esta vez, Madara

- Mi papa se volvio loco hm eso es lo que pasa -.-

- Tienes un papa un poco raro Dei - dijo Itachi que se contraba a su lado

- ni que lo digas

- WAAAA! LO MATARE ! - ya se sabe quien dijo eso xD

- -.-U - Esta es la carita que pusieron los que presenciaron esa escena

- oigan bola de holgazanes ayúdenme no?! - exclamo la pelirroja

- ok, vamos dobe sera divertido ttebayo - hablo animademente naruto

- si claro...- dijo siguiendo sin animo al rubio

- Yo tambien ayudo - exclamo Izuna siguiendo al duo

- Ahhh*suspiro* Madara Itachi vamos que si no, no podremos dormir hm - dijo Deidara caminado pesadamente

- Okis

Y asi paso la noche, intentando atrapar a un Minato desquiciado por quien sabe que, depues Kushina se le unio (motivos imposibles de deducir hasta para Shikamaru), y los pobres chicos tuvieron que seguirlos por todo el vecindario intentando atraparlos, pero algo si era seguro...

_- TT-TT mañana no me levanto ni aunque pase el cataclismo/hm - pensaron todos los jovenes._

* * *

**Wii el penultimo capitulo que YO escribire TT-TT bueno dije que daria explicaciones no?... pues es que la jodida compu se malogro, y eh tenido que irme 5 VECES a alguna cabina de ****Internet, pues es eso, pero no se preocupen mi mama ya me dijo que en unos meses me comprara una nueva y asunto areglado, pero en ese tiempo Susana se encagara del fic, aunque creo que para el tiempo que pase ya lo terminara**

**Susana: bueno, mejor hay que responder preguntas, y el elegido o elegida de hoy es... KONAN-CHAN!**

**Konan: gracias hace tiempo que no tengo participación TT-TT, bueno aquí va:**

***Deidara, ¿Has pensado en golpear a Itachi con un bate, por cada vez que te moleste?, ¿Te gustaría vestirte de Maid?¿Has tenido pensamientos no sanos?* **

**O.O**

**Deidara: Primero, claro que lo eh pensado pero no solo a el sino a cierta escritora que se le dio por hacer que me de un beso con el e_e no Ali-chan?**

**WAAA! yo me largo**

**Deidara: segundo, em la verdad es que me gustaria algun dia hacer un cospllay pero no de maid, y tercero, TODO el mundo a tenido pensamientos insanos no seria nada del otro mundo si yo los tuviera hm**

**Todos: O.O**

**Deidara: que hm?**

**Tobi: a tobi le da miedo Deidara-sempai, a tobi le gustaba Deidara-sempai cuando era un loco chifalo ^^**

**Deidara : Tobi cierra el pico antes de que te mate hm ^^ *sonrisa de miedo***

**Konan: etto, siguamos: Itachi: **

** *¿Has pensado en hacer un Fan service con Deidara? Te reto a que te la lleves a un cuarto oscuro...#W#* **

**¬¬ esta chica es una pervertida**

**Itachi: claro que si! pero no me deja TT-TT, vere como me lo llevo pero de que lo hago lo juro por mi hermanito**

**Sasuke: pudrete¬¬**

**Itachi: ni el me quiere TTTT-TTTT**

**Konan: O.O ejem bueno ignorando a Itachi: **

***Madara: No tengo preguntas para ti, pero ¿Por que eres un villano tan guay? Te juro que me pongo de tu lado.***

**Espera como que no tienes preguntas y eso que fue un baile? -.-**

**Madara: gracias por tu apoyo ya veras amenazare a la autora y a Susana para que me quede con dei-chan**

**Ohh querido madara hazlo y le encierro todo un mes con tobi ^^**

**Madara: que malvado conocen a alguno si yo soy bien bueno...**

**Susana: eso ni tobi se lo cree ¬¬**

**Konan: jajajaja buena Susa-chan y Ali-chan*chocar manos* bueno seguimos : **

***Susana: Me harías el favor de noquear a cinco Akatsuki (el que sea) solo quiero que se retuerzen de dolor y de vestir a Deidara de Maid? Es por una buena causa xDDD***

**Susa-chan por favor a mi no TT-TT**

**Susana: claro que a ti no te hare nada * noquear a ... Hidan Kakuzu Pain Madara y Tobi* y lo vestir a Deidara mmmm ya le vere como le hago, pero lo hare**

**Deidara: Ali-chan salvame de estos pervertidos tu eres la unica sana**

**Susana: MENTIRA! si supieras la gran cantidad de lemon que tiene **

**Mentira es lo que tu dices! la que tiene lemon eres tu no yo! y... desde cuando me llaman por mi nombre? -.-**

**Deidara: da igual pero por favor Ali-chan**

**Ah... ok ok ve a mi habitación, esta asegurada para que nadie que no autorizase entre,hay esta sasori, jueguen con mi compu si quieres**

**Deidara: wii me voy con danna a jugar**

**Konan: cof cof sigo aqui!: **

***Tobi: Cada vez que te quieran matar, grita que te quieren violar, asi ya no te maltratan.***

**Tobi: Tobi ya lo inteno y no me hicieron caso D: bueno solo konan-chan que es buena con Tobi**

**Konan: gracias tobi bueno seguimos creo que esta es la ultima:**

*** Kisame: ¿Entonces eres pariente de Dori?***

**Kisame: QUE NO MAS BULLING! *volverse a deprimir***

**Zetsu: Joder hay que llevalo al psiquiatra otra vez..**

**Kakuzu: yo no pienso pagar**

**Ah! miren nos dejo una nota**

*** xDDDD ¡AMÈ EL CAPITULO! TE juro que se me cayo la laptop cuando vi que actualizaste, pero no le digas a nadie, es un secreto, suerte que mis padres no se enteraron, que si no me cuelgan xDDD  
¡Salieron Sasukito y Narutin! Me enamore del capitulo *O*  
Ok, ok, ya, esta bien. No eres mujer. Aunque lamento informarte que TODO lo que hayas negado significa un prefiero a Itachi xDDD  
Hidan, ponte a pensar o Kakuzu perderá la mitad de su dinero mas impuestos, IVA, etc.  
Ok, por cada insulto que tu y Hidan me hayan dicho $5.00 pesos menos de tu dinero.***

**Hay gracias ^/^que bueno que te gusto espero que tambien te gusten mis dos ultimos capitulos y lo de tu laptop jajaja que bueno que no se enteraron**

**Deidara: te matare algun dia ya veras!*grito desde mi habitacion***

**Hidan: no entiendo lo que me dijiste pero bueno y me da igual si el avaro pierde plata es mas me desquitare contigo : maldita &%% ·$%·$% ·$5 b%·%5·$% 3%34%34 % 35· $%% %·%·$% %·%·$%· $%·$%· $%·%$·$ ejem creo que ya termine.**

**Kakuzu: mi-mi plata ! TT-TT * desmayarse***

**Jajaja buena Hidan, bueno eh aqui mi capi y... lo se es extraño ver aun minato desquiciado gritando tonterias, pero era para darle un poco de humor al capi, desde ahora veran a un Minato psicopata por su pequela y dulce deidara xD me encargare de que susana tambien lo siga haciendo Reviews? plisss :D**


	7. ¿matrimonio?

**_Holis aquí el ultimo cap que haré YO _**

**_Susana: WAAA ! no! vas a poner mucha presión en mi D: TT-TT esto es bullying_**

**_Jajaja no te preocupes después del cole iré de vez en cuando a tu casa a ver como vas ok?_**

**_Susana: de vez en cuando?! yo te necesito TODO el tiempo!_**

**_-.- Si fuera así mejor yo lo hago no ?_**

**_Susana: TT-TT mala_**

**_Ya ya iré a verte el mayor tiempo posible así que no te preocupes ok bueno a qui el capi._**

_**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece son de Kishimoto-sama, pero algún día se los robare y haré que los akatsuki revivan y hagan yaoi HARD! muajjajaja cof cof ignoren eso_

**_Advertencia_**_**: **__ortografía, invento de personaje_

- Itachi es lindo - cuando hablan

_- Deidara es tan uke xD - pensamientos_

- (Sasori es sexy )- aclaraciones

- (**Hidan es hermoso**)- intervención de Susana o mía

* * *

*en el capitulo anterior*

_- Tienes un papa un poco raro Dei - dijo Itachi que se encontraba a su lado_

_- ni que lo digas_

_- WAAAA! LO MATARE ! - ya se sabe quien dijo eso xD_

_- -.-U - Esta es la carita que pusieron los que presenciaron esa escena_

_- oigan bola de holgazanes ayúdenme no?! - exclamo la pelirroja_

_- ok, vamos dobe sera divertido ttebayo - hablo animademente naruto_

_- si claro...- dijo siguiendo sin animo al rubio_

_- Yo también ayudo - exclamo Izuna siguiendo al __dúo_

_- Ahhh*suspiro* Madara Itachi vamos que si no, no podremos dormir hm - dijo Deidara caminado pesadamente_

_- Okis_

_Y así paso la noche, intentando atrapar a un Minato desquiciado por quien sabe que, depues Kushina se le unió (motivos imposibles de deducir hasta para Shikamaru), y los pobres chicos tuvieron que seguirlos por todo el vecindario intentando atraparlos, pero algo si era seguro..._

_- TT-TT mañana no me levanto ni aunque pase el cataclismo/hm - pensaron todos los jóvenes._

_*_Capitulo de ahora*

A la mañana siguiente como pensaron nuestro jóvenes, les costo mucho levantarse, por no decir imposible, pero lo lograron. Ayer en la noche tuvieron que noquear al padre de los rubios para que se calmara y bueno... Kushina se calmo por si sola después de un rato. A la mañana siguiente ella y los demás estaban despiertos menos,Minato que no se levanto a la mañana siguiente por lo que pudieron desayunar tranquilamente.

- Oigan... y como van a hacer con su ropa y cosas ttebane? - pregunto Kushina curiosa, los Uchihas mayores casi se atoran al notar ese _pequeño _detalle.

-Ah eso... no se preocupe Señora Kushina, Izuna y yo ya llamamos a unos amigos para que vengan con las cosas - respondió Sasuke tomando tranquilamente su vasito de leche ( **Susana: Kyaaaa! no me agrada Sasuke pero tengo que admitirlo se vería tierno OwO**)

- Bueno ya casi es hora de que Kisame y los demás lleguen hm

- Que? siempre te vas con ellos? - pregunto Madara animadamente tratando de conversar

- Si, a veces también nos acompaña Hidan hm

- Hay que ir saliendo para esperarlos ttebayo!

- hmp! bueno...

* Afuera de la casa*

- Bien ya deberían estar llegando no?

- si creo que si hm

- hola Deidara ya llegamos ^^ - saludo Kisame

- A tiempo como siempre ttebayo

- Jejeje no nos gusta hacer esperar mucho, Sasori nos acostumbro a eso - dijo Pain, medio apenado

- Jajaja si lo se Sasori no Danna siempre fue así hasta cuando era pequeño, siempre me regañaba cuando le hacia esperar mucho tiempo hm - dijo Deidara con cierto tono nostálgico en su voz.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo Sasori y tu se conocían desde mocoso no? - pregunto Hidan

- si ^^, es que la mi mama era muy amiga de la señora Akasuna, y siempre que íbamos a la casa de campo de mi padre yo y Sasori jugábamos hm

- aya y por-

- Izuna-kun Sasuke-kun tra-trajimos sus co-cosas! - interrumpió una voz medio tímida una linda chica pelinegra de ojos perla apareciendo detrás de ellos con unas bolsas.

- Ah! Hinata-chan! arigato ! - exclamo Izuna abrazándola por la cintura haciendo que esta se sonrojara por el repentino contacto.

- Hey! Uchiha suelta a mi hermana! - Grito otra chica casi idéntica a Hinata (la única diferencia era que ella tenia los labios pintados de un color frambuesa y vestía de una forma un poco atrevida) dándole un golpe a Izuna por la cercanía con su hermana.

- Waaa eso me dolió Hina-chan TT-TT - chillo adolorido

- Hmp! te lo mereces ¬¬

- bueno bueno trajeron las cosas? - intervino Sasuke

- Cla-claro que si Sa-sasuke-kun a-aquí es-están - dijo Hinata mostrando las cosas

- También trajimos las de Madara e Itachi - dijo Hina también mostrando otras bolsas

- Muchas gracias chicas - Dijo Itachi agarrando las cosas al igual que Madara

- De nada - respondió Hina

- Bueno cámbiense de una vez hm - intervino Deidara

- Ok

*Minutos Después*

- Bien entonces nos vamos ttebayo

- Bueno cuídense y... Naruto! no te metas en problemas o sino no se que te hago hm

- Jeje bueno nos vemos - exclamo llendose con Sasuke, Izuna, Hinata y Hina.

- Bueno nosotros también vamonos - dijo Hidan medio cansada

- Claro

En el camino como siempre estuvieron conversando de muchas cosas,de como es que Itachi, Madara y sus hermanitos llegaron a casa de Deidara y se quedaron y otras cosas hasta que llegaron al punto donde se encontrarían con sus amigos ( **Susana: ejem bueno lo que pasa es que no se iban a estudiar sino que como era sábado se iban a reunir eso es todo y... ash olvidenlo TT-TT la malvada autora no me deja dar avances** ), hay estaban Konan Sasori y dos desconocidas esperándolos.

- Hola chicos - saludo animadamente la peliazul

- Vaya es raro que ustedes lleguen temprano - dijo Sasori en tono de burla, obviamente (**Susana: Bueno para nosotras es obvio xD**) ese comentario era para Kisame y Pain.

- Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso Sasori, vuelve comediante tienes talento ¬¬ - hablo un poco molesto Kisame

- jeje no te pongas así.. !... les queria presentar a unas chicas que conocí ayer en la tarde son nuevas - dijo dejando ver a dos jóvenes que eran casi idénticas una era de cabello castaño claro, piel nívea y ojos rosas ( **Susana: WTF! ROSA! Joder quien %·%·$ va a tener los ojos rosas ¬¬ Yo: ¬¬ tu cállate **), la otra era de cabello, igualmente, castaño pero mas oscuro, un poco mas morenita que la otra y de ojos rijosos oscuros.

- Mucho gusto me llamo Hitomi ^^ - se presento la ojirosa, parecía tener un carácter mas pasivo por su forma de hablar tan dulce

- Me llamo Ayame un gusto - dijo la otra un poco mas seca

- Un gusto, Hidan

- Pain un gusto señoritas ^^

- ¬¬ Pain por que tan amable? -pregunto Konan con obvios celos

- ._. Konan no se de que me hablas

- Bueno bueno me llamo Kisame ^^

- Madara, preciosas - saludo mandandoles una mirada seductora.

- Jajaja conozco a los de tu clase son unos tipejos que se creen que pueden con todas... pero intenta acercarte a mi hermana y esa linda carita que tienes no te va a servir mas ^^ - hablo con una sonrisa que hizo que Madara se asustara un poco ( a diferencia de los demás que estaban mas que aterrados).

- Pe- pero no te pongas así linda

- TU NO ME DICES QUE HACER!

- O.O como mande

Todos se quedaron mas que sorprendidos, ellos conocían a Madara y sabían que no era el tipo que le gustaba ser dominado.

- Bueno bueno onee-chan cálmate que faltan dos - intervino Hitomi

- bueno ¬¬ hey ustedes la parejita rápido

- Etto... u/u

- am... o/o

- Soy Deidara/Itachi... NO ME REMEDES/HM... YO NO TE REMEDO TU LO HACES/HM... QUE ME DEJES DE REMEDAR/HM ... - exclamaron a la vez, al darse cuenta de lo bien sincronizados que estaban (como una pareja) se sonrojaron y se alejaron un poco.

- Ehh.. bueno por lo pude entender tu! - inicio señalando a Deidara - eres Deidara y tu! - siguió señalado a Itachi - eres Itachi ... estoy en lo correcto?.

- Si - volvieron a decir a la vez, y de vuelta se sonrojaron ( **Susana: mucho sonrojo _ no parece Itachi! Yo: es que tuve que ponerlo así para que pase lo de después Susana: después? dime!OwO Yo: no! espera a que llegue ¬¬ **)

Sasori que estuvo mirando, al igual que los demás, detenidamente la escena no se mostraba muy contento con ello, es mas de podría decir que estaba... celoso?.

- Deidara tengo que hablar contigo - dijo acercándose a ella y llevándosela sin previo aviso ante la atenta mirada de Itachi

-_ mmm esto no me gusta mejor voy a vigilar_ - pensó Itachi empezando a seguirlos.

*Con Deidara y Sasori*

- Y danna de que me queria hablar hm? - pregunto Deidara curiosa y un poco sonrojada

- no me gusta la cercanía que tienes con Itachi - dijo molesto

-Eh? O/O cercanía?... pff... pero que dice Danna hm

- ¬¬ Deidara no eres buena mintiendo en absoluto.

- Que no estoy mintiendo hm! - chillo Deidara haciendo puchero

- Si si claro y yo me chupo el dedo ¬¬ - dijo con un evidente sarcasmos.

- Usted se chupa el dedo?!...pff... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA JODER ESTO ES MEJOR QUE LOS JODIDOS CHITES DE HIDAN JAJAJAJA! - se rió fuertemente, al parecer Dei-chan no era tan inteligente.

- Que no! Oye! no me desvíes el tema señorita ! - exclamo molesto

- Si papi ^w^ - respondió con burla.

- Mocosa no acabes con mi paciencia ¬¬! - exigió molesto

- Jejeje ok, pero eso de ser cercana con Itachi es una mentira, ademas si fuera así, cosa que no es, porque le interesaría Danna hm? - pregunto Deidara curiosa.

- Por que eres importante para mi - respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- Im-importante? o/o

- Si... Deidara aunque no lo admita eres como una hermana para mi y te quiero mucho ¬/¬ - admitió Sasori un poco sonrojado

- Pe-pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que me has dicho hm? ... _así que como una hermana menor? bueno eso es algo .. bueno?... pero que piensas! .. a me gusta Sasori no Danna no puede ser que crea que sea bueno !... maldita sea esto es culpa del estúpido de Itachi hm!.. Itachi ITACHI! JODER Y QUE HAGO YO PENSANDO EN ESE IDIOTA AL QUE ... be-be-be-bese...Joder no piense en ello hm!_

_- _Deidara... oye mocosa... MOCOSA! - le grito molesto al ver que no le prestaba atención

- Eh?! ah lo siento Danna es que me distraje hm - se excuso Deidara apenada

- Bueno a lo que me preguntaste lo que pasa es que... como explicarlo.. Itachi es una buena persona pero...

- Pero..?

- lo que pasa es que no quiero que te haga daño, es muy inmaduro ye te podría dañar - menciono preocupado

- Ah.. si claro ... pero Danna... por que me dice esto hm? - pregunto Deidara mirando confundida a Sasori

- Que tu e Itachi no están...?

- estar? OwO?

- Ahs nada olvídalo mocosa, _debí pensarlo fue demasiado precipitado al pensar que ellos tenían algo...ya sueno como un si fuera su papa -.-_

_-_ Danna?

_-_ Ah?! ah.. nada nada Dei no te preocupes - Dijo Sasori intentando calmarle

_ - _Emm... bueno y ahora que hacemos hm?

- Dei...- la llamo Sasori

- Si hm?

- Me puedes dar un abrazo? - pidió con un gran sonrojo en su linda carita ( **Susana y Yo: * desmayarse por hemorragia interna y externa*** ),Deidara ante tal petición no pudo evitar sonrojarse a mas no poder, hace tiempo que no abrazaba a su Danna, si mas recordaba Sasori la ultima vez que se abrazaron fue una noche el la que hubo una tormenta en la que el y Deidara estaban solos en casa.

*Flash Back*

_Era una noche de tormenta, los padre de Sasori y Deidara habían salido a un viaje de negocios hace una semana, se supone que llegarían hoy pero al parecer la tormenta cancelo todos lo vuelos hacia Inglaterra (**Susana: bueno lo que pasa es que cuando eran pequeños la familia de Deidara y Sasori vivían en Inglaterra** )y llegarían mañana o pasado mañana. Sasori buscaba como loco a Deidara que había desaparecido hace unos momentos._

_-Dei-chan? ... Dei-chan? estas por aquí? responde!- grito Sasori a todo pulmón un poco preocupado, hacia algunos momentos estaban tranquilamente conversando hasta que se oyeron unos truenos y Deidara salio despavorida a quien sabe donde._

_- DANNA HM! - escucho gritar a Deidara desde un punto un poco lejano._

_- DEI! NO DEJES DE HABLARME VOY POR TI - grito el pelirrojo yendo por el camino por el cual le pareció escuchar su voz._

_- DANNA ! ESTOY AQUÍ HM! - Siguió gritando para indicarle a Sasori donde estaba, de la nada otro trueno sonó y grito mas fuerte._

_Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Sasori por fin llego al lugar donde Deidara estaba, era la habitación de los padres de Deidara, miro por todos lados pero no la encontró hasta que escucho un sonido proveniente del closet, con un poco de miedo abrió la puerta y hay estaba: tapada con una sabana, con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, estaba temblando abrazándose a mi misma._

_- Dei... - la llamo un poco preocupado_

_- D-Da-Danna h-hm...- le respondió asustada, otro trueno sonó, Deidara se asusto de nuevo; y sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre Sasori chillando su nombre y volviendo a llorar._

_- Shh... calma Dei ya pasara - le susurro dulcemente intentando calmarla._

_-Danna tengo miedo hm - susurro muy asustada y abrazándose mas a Sasori._

_- No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo - le dijo devolviendole el abrazo, con la mayor delicadeza posible la cargo al estilo nupcial y la llevo a la cama de sus padres, la recostó suavemente, la observo por un rato: se encontraba mas tranquila todavía abrazada a el y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, al parecer se había quedado dormida. La siguió observando,su hermoso rostro, esos hermosos ojos azules cielo que se encontraban ahora ocultos por estar cerrados , su suave piel, y sus lindos labios de color rosa, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de observar esa zona de su cara, se acerco lentamente a ellos hasta quedar a solo unos milímetros podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre la suya - definitivamente nunca te dejare lo juro - susurro y beso suavemente sus labios por unos segundos, se separo y se recostó a su lado tapándolos a ambos.  
_

_Los padres de Deidara y Sasori llegaron a la mañana siguiente, al no encontrarlos en su habitación los buscaron por toda la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de los padres de Deidara, hay los encontraron dormidos, abrazados. Los adultos miraron la escena enternecidos, Kushina y Akari ( **Susana: bueno a si se llamara la madre de Sasori en el fic, realmente su nombre es desconocido a si que para lo que esta leyendo ese no es su nombre **) se acercaron y besaron la frente de cada uno y se retiraron de la habitación dejándolos dormir abrazados.( **Susana: Kyaaa! todos pequeñitos abrazaditos OwO que tierno X) Kyaaa! Yo: ya mucho "kyaaa!" o como se diga ¬¬** )_

_*_Fin del Flash Back*

Siguieron abrazados por un rato mas, se sentían muy cómodos de esa forma que les hacia recordar los buenos tiempos, se separaron y se miraron por otro rato, liego se empezaron a reír levemente .

Itachi que había estado observando la escena desde el principio se veía muy molesto, decidió retirarse del lugar, en cuanto salio fue asaltado por un enorme grupos de féminas que no paraban de chillar cosas sin sentido como: Quiero ser tu novia, Itachi-kun te amo, cásate conmigo y otras boberías mas ( **Susana: Yo las mato... YO LAS MATO A TODAS ESAS %&$%&$& &$%&$ 64&46 Yo: O.O Tranquila todos sabemos que Itachi seria incapaz de hacer eso Susana: cierto buen punto, pero se puede saber que &$&%&$ hacen esas &$&$ hay si no están en el instituto? Yo: eh.. no se... acoso? **)

Por su parte Deidara y Sasori

- Deidara, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo - le dijo sonriendole.

- Gracias Danna hm

- Bueno antes de regresar una cosa mas, Deidara... no tengas miedo de tus sentimientos a veces puede ser muy tarde y puedes perder lo que tanto amas- le dijo cambiando a un semblante mas serio

- Cla-claro danna - respondió muy avergonzada

- Tu ve yendo a los demás y diles que no podre estar con ellos, me acabo de acordar que tengo algo que hacer

- Claro Danna no hay problema yo les aviso, nos vemos hm ^^ - dijo Deidara y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás.

- La dejaras ir así nomas? - pregunto una voz femenina

- Yo ya la perdí hace mucho tiempo, ahora es momento de que ella se enamore de otra persona - respondió Sasori tranquilamente.

- Perderla hace tiempo a que te refieres? - volvió a preguntar

- Tu sabes bien a que me refiero... Hitomi - le respondió mirando hacia un árbol de donde salio la ojirosa un poco triste.

- Sasori-kun realmente yo lo siento no era mi intencio-

- No te preocupes Hitomi, fueron tus padres y mi abuela quienes decidieron esto no te sientas culpable... ademas si yo me hubiera confesado cuando eramos pequeños, las cosas serian diferentes.

- Con que a eso te referías, pero no entiendo pudiste haber rechazado la propuesta si hubieras querido...- le dijo medio intrigada.

- Mi abuela me lo pidió en su lecho de muerte, no podía rechazarla - dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

- Pe-pero aunque sea tu abuela, tu tienes una vida por seguir realmente me duele es saber que...

- ...que la amo a ella y no a ti? - termino su pregunta mirándola fijamente

- N-No es eso, lo que me duele es saber que TU no eres feliz - le dijo entristeciendo mas

- Si es por eso no te preocupes... estaré bien - la tranquilizo

- No es cierto y tu lo sabes... bueno mejor olvídalo, tenemos una reunión con mis padres es por el tema de ya sabes

- Si lo se... del matrimonio...

* * *

**Susana: MATRIMONIO!? MATRIMONIO?! NO ESTO ES DEMASIADO PARA MI *desmayarse***

**Ehmmm bueno nuestra futura autora se encuentra desmaya, y si! Sasori se casa u_u... bueno había pensado en hacer un MadaSaso (MadaraxSasori)**

**Sasori: O.O bien okey esto no me lo esperaba... pensé que tendría un papel secundario en esto**

**Deidara: como que se casa! Danna no se puede casa hm!**

**Ejem lo siento Dei pero así son las cosas bueno la persona elegida de hoy es... HIDAN?! **

**Deidara: JODER! NO ESTABA NOQUEADO VA A JODER CON LAS PREGUNTAS...**

**Hidan: Mujajajajaja mi venganza ! ejem bueno empecemos **

***Deidara: ¿De casualidad alguno de esos insanos pensamientos no son sobre Itachi?***

**Deidara: O/O Cla-claro que no, bueno solo una vez U/U, Pero tengo pensamientos insanos con otra persona.**

**Hidan: seguro que es con el jodido Pinocho ¬¬**

**Deidara: O/O JODER PE-PENSÉ EN VOZ ALTA?!**

**Hidan: see, bueno a seguir**

***Sasukin: Te amoooo! Lástima que seas del dobe de Narutin . Ame cuando le dijiste a Itachi que se pudriera xDDD***

**Sasuke: O/O bu-bueno eso podría cambiar no Ali-chan ^^ *sonrisa amenazante***

**Ejem te recuerdo que Susana, que ahorita esta inconsciente, sera la nueva dueña a si que a mi ni me miren yo estaré acompañado algunas veces u_u**

**Sasuke: bueno el caso es que Naruto... ES MIO! Y SI ALGUIEN LO TOCA LO MATO! *mirada de miedo*, y en cuanto a lo de Itachi solo dije la verdad.**

**Hidan: Buena Sasuke... ejem bueno seguimos no?**

**Todos: no que va/hm... ¬¬**

**Hidan: malditos ateos Jashin-sama los castigara !**

**Todos: SOLO SIGUE/HM!**

**Hidan: tks **

*** Por cierto, Kisame ¿has escuchado la de Tiburoncín uhaha? XDDD Descuida Kakuzu, yo le pago la terapia con tus ahorros de toda la vida muahahahaha! #W# ***

**Kisame: No te escucho, no te escucho, no te escucho, esto no es real, no es real... *traumado***

**Kakuzu: ... *paro cardíaco***

**Hidan: JAJAJAJA JODIDO KAZUKU BIEN MERECIDO TE LO TIENES POR AVARO !**

***Neee; Ita-kun, te he dicho que eres guapo y te quiero violar? *.* * Lo dijo ella no yo... pero me da miedo TT-TT**

**Itachi: Etto lo siento pero quiero que mi primera vez sera con Dei, aunque sea a la fuerza mujajaja *sonrisa pervertida***

**Deidara: Danna! hm *esconderse detrás de Sasori***

**Sasori: ¬¬ Itachi no le pongas un dedo encima a mi alumno.**

**Itachi: ¬¬ estas retándome Sasori?**

**Sasori: tu que crees? ¬¬**

**Jejeje bueno basta dejen que Hidan termine y depues arreglamos esto**

**Hidan: bueno... **

***¡Yey! Los noqueaste que bien, por cierto, casi me desmayo cuando arriba escribiste que dejabas de escribir el fic, me quede con cara de "¡NOOOO! ¿Porque?" Pero después de ver tu aclaración me tranquilize...y deje de organizar un plan para atarte a la computadora...por cierto, ¿No se te hace extraño? A mi se me cae la lap y a ti se te desploma tu computadora.  
Respecto a lo de Madara, literalmente no era una pregunta xDDD Porque bueno, se le iba a subir el ego y ya sabes, el típico monologo Uchiha xDDD**

**Admito que soy una pervertida y también me encanta tu historia :) ***

**Bueno, lo de Susana, ya la felicitare yo de tu parte porque la pobre esta que atarme a la compu?! O.O que miedo xD... y si se me hace raro :S quizás yo te pase mi mala suerte o tu, tu mala suerte TT-TT, en cuanto a Madara see lose es que Konan estaba un poco molesta u_u, oye un favor ya que eres la que siempre nos escribe una pregunta, tu que prefieres que Sasori se case con el personaje que cree o que haga MadaSaso?**

**Ah una cosa mas, la hermana gemela de Hinata no la cree yo es la Hinata de road to ninja solo la puse y se modifique el nombre para que quedaran como gemelas... me entienden? las inventadas son Hitomi y Ayame.**

**Bueno ¿ reviews ? plisss :'D**


	8. Se va?

_**Holil Holis que tal gente OwO!**_

_**Ali: bien esperemos que le guste el capitulo, le costo mucho trabajo a Susa-chan u_u**_

_**Cierto D:**_

_**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece son de Kishimoto-sama, pero algún día se los robare y haré que los akatsuki revivan y hagan yaoi HARD! muajjajaja *W* _

**_Advertencia_**_**: **__ortografía._

- Itachi es lindo - cuando hablan

_- Deidara es tan uke xD - pensamientos_

- (Sasori es sexy )- aclaraciones

- (**Hidan es hermoso**)- intervención de Ali o mia

* * *

Llego molesta, tiro su bolso al sofá y se tiro encima de este, estaba cansada y muy avergonzada, después de hablar con Sasori, había vuelto con sus amigos como le había dicho... valla sorpresita que se llevo al llegar.

*Flash Back

_Deidara iba hacia donde estaban sus amigos un poco pensativa, que le habría querido decir sus danna con eso?, decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino cuando llego vio algo que no le gusto para nada._

_Itachi estaba rodeado de varias chicas, todas muy bellas, ademas que este le estaba regalando flores de sabe Jashin-sama donde saco o haciéndoles un piropo, se acerco a sus amigos que estaban en una esquina sin perderle la mirada a Itachi._

_- Alguien me podría explicar que pasa hm? - pregunto Deidara intentando esconder su molestia, pero no funciono, el ver a todas esa chicas babeando por Itachi, y este coqueteando con ella descaradamente, le causaba... celos?._

_- No se, nos habíamos ido a comprar un helado, y cuando llegamos ya estaba todo ese tumulto con Itachi en el centro - Dijo Hidan, también un poco molesta por la actitud de Itachi, ella lo conocía y no era de las personas que coqueteaba con una chica por que si._

_-mm la actitud de Itachi es extraña - dijo Madara medio extrañado - se supone que el que hace soy yo no él_

_- Cierto... estoy un poco preocupada - dijo Konan, cruzo su mirada con la Pein y como se hubieran dicho un plan asintieron a la vez._

_- Deidara - llamo Pain _

_- si hm?_

_- Lo mejor sera que tu vallas - dijo Konan_

_- Yo?! - exclamo Deidara sorprendida señalándose a si misma_

_- **Si tu y ahora deja de ser tan miedosa y ve!** - Dijo Zetsu ( Yo: bueno ya sabemos que parte xD) autoritaria_

_- E-eh?! pe-pero_

_- Nada de peros ve! - exclamo Hidan empujándola en dirección al tumulto._

_Deidara suspiro resignada, y se emprendió marcha hacia Itachi con firmeza, con la idea de sacarlo de hay antes de perder un mechón de cabello o salir herida, para su suerte pudo hacerlo sin que le pasara ninguna._

_- Itachi...- llamo Deidara _

_- Jejeje lo se chicas algún día saldremos - Dijo Itachi sin prestarle atención a Dei._

_- Itachi... - volvió a llamar con la esperanza de que esa ves si lo escuchara._

_- Si lo se _

_- Itachi!_

_-Enserio? pues gracias si quieres salimos un día de estos solo dame tu numero linda _

_- ... deidara respira hm - se dijo a si misma, intentando calmarse, lo siguió intentando varias veces pero siempre la ignoraba, su paciencia estaba llegando al limite - MALDITO UCHIHA $&$%$ SI NO ME RESPONDES EN ESTE INSTANTE JURO QUE YA NO VERAS LA LUZ DEL DÍA HM! - chillo muy molesta asustando a todas las presentes y incluido a Itachi_

_- De-deidara no te pongas jeje - dijo muy nervioso y muy asustado_

_- PUES QUIEN NO SE PONDRÍA ASI SI NO LE HACE CASO LA PERSONA QUE LE... - se callo avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, todos los presentes la miraban curiosos por saber lo que iba a decir._

_- Que te que Dei... - pregunto Itachi mirando fijamente a Deidara, esta se sonrojo ante tal mirada que expresaba algo de ilusión por saber lo que iba a decir._

_- YO NO DIJE NADA HM! - chillo Deidara mas sonrojada que antes, y se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz dejando a todos con caras confundidas, sorprendidas, medio asustadas y intrigadas._

* Fin de Flash Back*

Deidara se volvió a sonrojar al acordarse de lo que estaba a punto de decir, realmente no lo había dicho consciente al 100% pero, algo dentro de si misma le decía que era verdad.

- quien no se pondría así si no le hace caso la persona que le gusta hm... - susurro suavemente, se volvió a sonrojar.

- Y quien es esa persona que te gusta ttebane? - pregunto Kushina apareciendo mágicamente detrás de su hija ( **Ali: O.O MAGIA! Yo: ¬¬ boba no es magia, es... Ali: es? ¬¬ ves es magia Yo: tu ya no eres la autora así que calladita ¬¬**).

- Mamá!? - exclamo Deidara sorprendida y sonrojada.

- Jeje hola hija ttebane - saludo Kushina animadamente - bueno y retomando el otro tema... quien te gusta ?

- Pe-pero de que hablas mama? jaja buena broma hm - mintió Deidara

- Ya te han dicho que eres pésima mintiendo ttebane? -dijo su madre mirándola burlonamente.

- ¬¬ si ya me lo han dicho - respondió molesta.

- Jejeje bueno , entonces dime... quien es el afortunado que te gusta ttebane? - pregunto Kushina, con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

- eh- eh bueno yo... nose...hm - Deidara suspiro, enserio que no lo sabia estaba muy confundida, por un lado estaba Sasori, el siempre era muy amable y bueno, pero por otro lado estaba Itachi, ese chico molestoso se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.

- Seguro que estas entre Sasori-kun y el chico que se quedo ayer... como se llamaba? ... a si Itachi - dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

-Mama hm! - exclamo Deidara sonrojada

- Jeje lo siento... pero sabes?... no deberías pensarlo mucho, ellos no estarán siempre hay esperando tu respuesta ttebane - Deidara bajo la cabeza algo triste,era cierto ellos no estarían siempre esperando alguna respuesta por una respuesta suya

- Un momento ellos? ... significa que Sasori no Danna también...

- Si el también esta enamorado de ti ttebane - termino de decir Kushina mirando a su hija fijamente

- Ahora estoy mas confundida hm - dijo Deidara entristeciendo mas

- Hija... no tienes por que pensarlo mucho... solo hazle caso a tu corazón, no es tan difícil... o si?

- Yo...

- Solo piensa, con cual de los dos es con quien te sientes mas... mmmm como decirlo... especial...-

- especial? - pregunto Deidara miando a su madre confusa

- claro especial...es decir... como explicarlo

- si creo que se a lo que te refieres mama hm

- enserio? que bueno, y bien dime con cual de los dos es con quien te sientes especial ttebane? - pregunto mirando a su hija

Deidara lo medito un rato, con quien se sentía especial... cuando era pequeña y estaba con Sasori, no importaba que pasara siempre se sentía así... especial, pero ahora... ahora ya no, solo sentía cierta felicidad cuando hablaba con el pero nada mas... en cambio Itachi...

PUM! PUM! PUM! (**Ali: Joder! que malos efectos especiales! Yo: ¬¬ a mi ni me mires**)

Deidara se sobresalto un poco por aquel fuerte ruido, Kushina fue con cierto miedo a abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasori frente a ella todo mojado y jadeando.

- Sa-sasori-san!- exclamo Kushina

- Señora Kushina... ah ah... buenas tardes... ah... Se encuentra Deidara?

- Cla-claro esta adentro... pero pasa! mira nomas como estas... como se te ocurre venir cuando esta lloviendo tan fuerte?, te podrías enferma ttebane - dijo preocupada

-Jeje no se preocupe, pero necesito hablar con Deidara es urgente - dijo Sasori serio

- Danna! esta bien? mírelo nomas esta todo mojado hm - Hablo Deidara mojada, saliendo con una toalla en la mano.

- Ya me lo ha dicho tu madre, y se los repito estoy bien y... gracias - dijo el pelirrojo recibiendo la toalla por parte de Deidara y secándose aun que sea un poco con eso.

- Bueno y de que es eso tan importante de lo que me quiere hablar hm? - pregunto Deidara

- Ah! es cierto!... Deidara tenemos que ir ahora mismo al aeropuerto - dijo serio y con un tono de preocupación el voz.

- Al-al aeropuerto!?, pero que dice Danna explíqueme que pasa hm - dijo con intriga resistiéndose a ser jalada por Sasori afuera.

- Ah... espera- dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca - bien tenemos un poco de tiempo, pero que lo diré rápido a si que intenta entenderlo a la primera si?

- Bien Danna hm

- Bueno lo que paso es...

*Flash Back (Sasori pov's)*

_Después__ de hablar con Hitomi no fuimos hacia la oficina donde seria la reunión, hay no encontramos con sus padres y los míos y ,para mi sorpresa, también con los Uchihas .No es que no los quisiera aquí pero mayormente ellos no estaban presentes._

_- Bueno chicos los habíamos citado, para preguntarles como iban - me dijo mi padre mirándonos fijamente._

_- Bien padre, nos estamos llevando mejor cada día - dije seriamente._

_- Pero ese no es tema principal - intervino Fugaku, serio como siempre - estamos aquí por otra cosa, pueden pasar chicos._

_Las puestas de la entrada se abrieron dejando a ver a cinco personas, todos de cabello azabache, los reconocí inmediatamente, eran: Sasuke, Izuna, Madara,Tobi y Itachi. Me sorprendió un poco ver a Itachi, ya que el nunca asistía a las juntas que había, a diferencia de los demás, hasta Tobi había estado aquí aun que sea una vez.  
_

_- Bueno no los habría citado a todos aquí si es que no fuera importante - dijo Fugaku - Como saben tenemos muy buenas relaciones con los inversionistas de Estados Unidos, y necesitamos que alguien de ustedes, los jóvenes vallan a ahí, bueno Sasori y Hitomi no pueden por su compromiso por eso he decidido que unos de ustedes sean los que vallan.  
_

_Mire a los chicos, no se veían muy felices por eso, y las razones eran muy obvias, Deidara y Naruto._

_- Bueno y quien de ustedes ira? - pregunto Fugaku mirando fijamente a sus hijos y sobrinos._

_- To-tobi no puede ir - tartamudeo Tobi medio nervioso_

_- Y por que no?_

_- Eh... por que... ah ya se!... Tobi no sabe hablar en ingles fluidamente! así que Tobi no seria de mucha ayuda ahí - exclamo Tobi feliz_

_- Muy bine Tobi entonces tu no iras... bueno y tu Madara... sabes hablar ingles y mas idiomas muy bien dime una razón para no hacer que vallas - Dijo el Uchiha mayor mirando a su sobrino, realmente daba miedo como miraba... pobre Madara._

_- Bu-bueno veras... etto... yo... ah claro!... tío Fugaku usted sabe lo pésimo que soy en los estudios, si bien se hablar muy bien los idiomas, mis notas harían que los inversionistas tuvieran una mala imagen de la familia - Explico Madara con cierta felicidad en su voz._

_- Hmp! supongo que esta bien... tu tampoco seras el que ira... - dijo con cierta molestia, al parecer queria que valla - Izuna! - llamo_

_- Si-si Fugaku- sama!... ehh.. . bueno... me cuesta admitirlo, pero todos los presentes saben que yo no tengo pinta de chico de negocios, y ademas que soy muy inmaduro así que si voy, al igual que Madara, podría dar una mala imagen a la familia._

_- Supongo que tienes razón... bueno Sasuke no va a ir así que..._

_- Espera! como que el no, acaso tiene alguna preferencia tío Fugaku - dijo Madara un poco molesto_

_- Baka! a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo un papel importante aquí, por eso no puedo ir ¬¬ - Se defendió Sasuke mas molesto_

_- Hmp! no te hagas el importante enano - le respondió Madara con burla en su voz_

_- Maldito...-_

_- Sasuke Madara basta de sus niñerías! - grito Fugaku bastante molesto._

_- Lo sentimos! - Exclamaron Madara y Sasuke asustados._

_- Bueno Itachi... dame algunas razón ...- Dijo Fugaku mirándolo fijamente_

_- No pienso darte ninguna padre, yo ya tenia planeado decirte que seria yo quien iría por eso vine - me quede en shock, el no podía irse... y no lo decía por mi sino por Dei, estoy completamente seguro que se deprimiría._

_Sin que nadie se diese cuenta saque mi celular y busque le numero de Deidara, y la llame pero no me respondía, me desespere un poco, Deidara tenia que saber esto, era muy importante, pensé en varias excusas para poder irme sin que me dijeran nada pero nada se me ocurría._

_- Padre, creo que nosotros estamos de mas aquí ademas Sasori-kun y yo tenemos un asunto que atender - dijo Hitomi mirando a su padre y luego mirándome así con una sonrisa cómplice._

_- Bueno esta bien pueden irse_

_Salimos de la oficinas de junta, Hitomi se ofreció a acompañarme y convencer a Deidara de sus sentimientos por Itachi, pero yo le dij que no, porque esto era algo que tenían que resolver ellos, ella solo se despidió y se fue._

*Fin del Flash Back (Normal pov's)*

- Da-danna es quiere decir que...

- Si Dei - interrumpió Sasori - Itachi se ira a vivir a Estados Unidos

- Pe-pero por que me dice eso Danna hm

- Deidara... no intentes mentirte a ti misma - le dijo Sasori mirándola fijamente

- Yo...

- MALDICIÓN DEIDARA! VAS DEJAR QUE ITACHI SE VALLA ASÍ COMO ASÍ AH?! - grito Sasori molesto

- Da-Danna

- Deidara, por favor ve... no sabes lo doloroso que es perder a la persona que amas por una estupidez - Susurro Sasori triste

- A que se refiere Danna hm? - pregunto extrañada

- Deidara..hay algo que no te eh dicho...

- Que cosa hm?

- Deidara... desde que eramos pequeños, yo... estuve enamorado de ti - soltó un poco avergonzado

-...

- Por eso, te lo pido ve con él, se que es un tonto pero... ya sabes ese tonto es bueno... yo ya te perdí hace mucho tiempo y sufrí, no quiero que tu sufras también así que por favor - pidió

- Danna... claro hm! lo haré - exclamo

- El vuelo de Itachi sale en una hora, no creo que llegues pero aunque sea ve.

- Lo se me voy ahorita mismo hm

- Pero hija esto lloviendo...! - exclamo kushina que había estado escuchando la conversación en silencio.

Deidara salio corriendo ignorando lo que su madre había dicho ahora solo una cosa rondaba por su cabeza.

_Tengo que evitar que Itachi se valla, o al menos decirle mis sentimientos ... espérame Itachi..._

* * *

**Kya! quedo bien ^w^, aunque me fue muy difícil hacerlo, osea no puse nada de comedia D:**_  
_

**Ali: mmm no esta mal**

**Deidara: hay que responder reviews ^w^!**

**Todos: ****si**

**NO!**

**Ali: ¿? estas rara desde hace unos días ¬¬ no me quieres mostrar los reviews**

**No claro que no! estoy normal... etto... Joder! Pain!**

**Pain: mande!**

**Lee los reviews**

**Pain: bueno por fin tendré algo de participación TT-TT: Deidara.**

***Bueno, ya que no eres un chico, digo, chica xD ¿Alguna vez cundo de niña, digo niño te viste en el espejo pensaste que eras una por error? Por cierto, si tu no quieres a Itachi me dices para que lo viole de una vez "**

**¿Que sentirías si Itachi te dijera que ya no te quiere? Si mientes lo sabre "***

**Deidara: mmm bueno supongo que no puedo mentir sip lo pensé una vez... PERO SOLO UNA!, y lo otro... bueno no se aunque no creo que me importe mucho hm**

**Ali: por Jashin Deidara que te hicieron, desde cuando eres tan tranquilo**

**Deidara: ¬¬ Ali-chan ****cállate**

**Ali: ¬¬ no jodas bueno...**

***Preguntas para los Akatsuki:  
¿Cual fue su primera impresión de Deidara? Por que de mi, si Kishimoto no hubiera sido claro, seguiría pensando Que es chica xDDD Sean sinceros, sino Kusanagi les tendera una emboscada "**

**Pain: que era un inmaduro ¬¬**

**Konan: los mismo que Pain, aunque muy lindo ^w^**

**Hidan; una jodida rubia sin pecho**

**Kakuzu: casi lo mismo de Hidan**

**Zetsu: comida...**

**Tobi: que era mujer /w^**

**Sasori: mmm no lo diré ¬/¬**

**Itachi: yo tampoco ^/w\^**

**¿Cual fue su primera impresión del líder?**

**Konan: *w* sexy**

**Hidan: loco por conquistar el mundo**

**Kakuzu: mmm plata...**

**Zetsu: comida...**

**Tobi: Tobi no lo puede decir por que sino el líder le pegaría a Tobi**

**Sasori: lo mismo que Hidan**

**Itachi: lo mismo que Sasori**

**Deidara: lo mismo que Itachi**

**¿Como fue que ingresaron a la organización Akatsuki?**

**Konan: por Pain daa... -.-**

**Hidan: no me acuerdo *pensar***

**Ali : todos corran fin del mundo Hidan... PIENSA!**

**Sasori: joder Deidara donde esta el escondite**

**Deidara: waa vamos a morir /-TT**

**Itachi: todavía soy muy joven y sexy para morir**

**Todos: .*correr* *desesperarse* *llorar***

**Hidan: NO ES PARA TANTO!**

**Kakuzu: bueno yo sigo no... llegue por...plata...**

**Zetsu: Comida...**

**Tobi: entre por que Tobi es un buen chico ^w^**

**Itachi: ...**

**Sasori: ¬¬ no jodas**

**Deidara: me obligaron hm! TT-TT**

**¿Tan poca cordura tenían en ese ya entonces? xD**

**Todos: see -w-**

**¿El desgraciado de Pain les hizo hacer un examen?***

**Todo: si Ò_Ó**

**Pain: ¬¬ hmp! tenia que hacerlo no podía tener imbéciles en la ****organización**

**Deidara; y entonces por que Hidan esta aquí hm? *señalar a Hidan***

**Hidan: cierto porque... JODIDA RUBIA SIN PECHO &$&$%·%·$%345 3**

**Ali:¬¬**

***SasUKE y Naruto:  
¿Así que su primer hijo de llama Menma? xDDD ¿Quien fue el Uke y quien fue el seme?***

**Sasuke: Nenma... mmm me gusta -w-**

**Naruto: TEME! pero que dices /**

**Sasuke: bueno nos vamos por cierto yo soy el seme * mirada seductora***

**Jajaj bueno eso es todo**

**Ali: espera este para ti susana ^w^**

***Por ultimo, hazme el favor de noquearlos a todos con una Katana o un ladrillo, un bate...no sé, solo me gusta hacerlos sufrir, recuerda Susana, es por una buena causa...xD YO DIGO QUE LA MALA SUERTE NOS LA PASO KISAME XDDD***

**Ohh esta bien los noqueare ^w^**

**Ali: y lo de la mala suerte si creo que fue el Jodido Kisame por su culpa de se cayo la compu**

**Oee hablando de Kisame donde esta?**

**Deidara: Ni idea... bueno una cosita creo que vi un review mas ^w^**

**NOO! p-pero que dices no hay ningún review mas **

**Ali: -.- muestramelo**

**Pe-pero**

**Ali: QUE ME LO MUESTRES!**

**O_O O-ok**

**Ali: *leer review*... Kyaa! Mari-chan!**

**Mari: * aparecer mágicamente* holis^w^**

**NOOO TU NOO! LARGO!**

**Ali: Susana! no seas tan ****descortés**

**Mari: por que me odias Susa?*****mirada inocente* (Inner: jajaja volví para hacerte la vida imposible susa mujajajaj)**

**Tuu! demonio del mal**

**Ali: Susana! ¬¬**

**Mari: bueno queria avisar que me quedare con ustedes por un tiempo ^w^ para los fans que no me conocen me llamo marina mucho gusto pero díganme mari-chan**

**Ali: kyaaa! que bueno ^w^**

**NOO! JASHIN-SAMA QYE TE HICE TTT-TTT**

**Ali: jajaja no seas tan dramática bueno chau fans **

**Ejem dejando ese problema de lado ¬¬**

**Mari: ^w^**

**Reviews? eso me subiría en animo y mucho bye TT-TT**

**Ali/Mari: bye! ^w^**


	9. Perdida de memoria

**_Aqui estar nuevo capitulo xD _**

**_Ali: perdon por la demora u_u_**

_**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece son de Kishimoto-sama, pero algún día se los robare y haré que los akatsuki revivan y hagan yaoi HARD! muajjajaja *W*_

**_Advertencia_**_**: **__ortografía._

- Itachi es lindo - cuando hablan

_- Deidara es tan uke xD - pensamientos_

- (Sasori es sexy )- aclaraciones

- (**Hidan es hermoso**)- intervención de Ali o mia

* * *

(Capitulo anterior)

-_ Deidara... desde que eramos pequeños, yo... estuve enamorado de ti - soltó un poco avergonzado_

_-..._

_- Por eso, te lo pido ve con él, se que es un tonto pero... ya sabes ese tonto es bueno... yo ya te perdí hace mucho tiempo y sufrí, no quiero que tu sufras también así que por favor - pidió_

_- Danna... claro hm! lo haré - exclamo_

_- El vuelo de Itachi sale en una hora, no creo que llegues pero aunque sea ve._

_- Lo se me voy ahorita mismo hm_

_- Pero hija esto lloviendo...! - exclamo kushina que había estado escuchando la conversación en silencio._

_Deidara salio corriendo ignorando lo que su madre había dicho ahora solo una cosa rondaba por su cabeza._

_Tengo que evitar que Itachi se valla, o al menos decirle mis sentimientos ... espérame Itachi..._

(Capitulo actual)

*en el aeropuerto*

Hijo, creo que mejor deberías entrar de una vez para que no estés esperando así parado - dijo Mikoto

- No mamá, mis amigos dijeron que iban a venir, y no puedo dejarlos así - Mikoto miro a su hijo preocupada, algo le decía que esa no era la verdadera razón.

- Itachi! - le llamo una voz

- Chicos... hola!...

- Eh no te ves muy animado ojeroso - menciono Hidan con cierta preocupación

- No es nada... no se preocupen... - mintió el azabache

- mm bueno... oigan donde estas Sasori y Deidara? - pregunto Konan

- ahora que lo mencionas... no los he visto desde esta mañana -dijo Pain

- mm vuelvo en un rato - dijo Kisame apartándose un poco del grupo

- Ah! nosotros vamos contigo - Exclamaron Pain y Hidan siguiendo a Kisame

- y estos que se traen? - Pregunto Ayame mirando hacia donde se habían ido

- ni idea... - respondieron todos en coro

En cuanto el trió estuvo bien alejado del grupo, Pain saco si celular y empezó a buscar como loco el numero de Sasori o Deidara.

-Maldición estoy seguro que me dio su numero

- Haber mejor déjame a mi - dijo Hidan quitandole el celular a Pain - bien lo encontré... los llamo no?

- naaa que vaa ¬¬

- Bien, entendí la indirecta ¬¬ - dijo molesta

- Bueno solo llama - intervino Kisame nervioso

- Bueno.. Alo?... Sasori? que haces con el celular de Deidara?... que esta viniendo... CON ESTA LLUVIA?... maldición... bien ... ok ... nosotros vamos a recogerte si quieres ve avanzando... si ok adiós.

- Y? - preguntaron Pain y Kisame a la vez

- la maldita mocosa esta en camino

- CON ESTA LLUVIA?!

- si lo mismo dije yo

- mm estoy preocupado Hidan, podríamos ir yendo de una vez y de pasada la buscamos? - pregunto Pain

- Si tienes razón bueno vamos..!

* Con Deidara*

Llovía muy fuerte aquella tarde, Deidara se maldijo internamente por no haberle echo caso a su madre e irse sin nada, estaba que se moría de frió, pero no podía detenerse.. no hasta llegar con el azabache y confesarle todo. El cansancio le estaba ganando y ademas la lluvia no ayudaba mucho, poco a poco se quedaba sin energías... ya ni sabia por donde estaba yendo, pasaron algunos minutos y su cuerpo no aguanto mas... callo.

- Oye estas bien... Oye... - fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro y se desmayara.

*Con Sasori*

- Señora Kushina muchas gracias por dejarme estar aquí un rato pero ya me tengo que ir - dijo el pelirrojo

- Bueno pero aunque sea llévate esto, no quiero que te enfermes ttebane - le respondió la pelirroja dándole un paraguas

- Muchas gracias, de nuevo y adiós.

Sasori salio a toda prisa de la casa de Deidara, prácticamente corría, al cabo de unos minutos un auto rojo se estaciono frente a él, de el salieron Pain y Kisame.

- Vamos entras rápido no tenemos tiempo - dijo Pain haciéndolo entrar.

- Sasori donde estas deidara? - pregunto Hidan preocupada

- No lo se ella se fue antes que yo, no la vieron por el camino?

- No Pain y Kisame estuvieron atentos en todo el camino y no la encontraron - Respondió al alvina

- mm lo mejor sera ir con los chicos... aun que sea esta sera un buena excusa para que Itachi no se valla

- Cierto... vamos..! - exclamo Hidan

*Minutos después*

A penas llegaron Hidan se estaciono lo mas rápido que pudo y fueron hacia dentro a toda prisa, Sasori miro su reloj... todavía faltaba un poco para que el vuelo de Itachi saliera, así que debería estar todavía.

- Chicos! - grito Hidan llamando la atención del grupo.

- Hidan...chicos... donde se habían metido? - pregunto Konan un poco molesta

- Lo sentimos Konan pero fuimos a recoger a Sasori - se excuso la alvina un poco nerviosa

- Pasa algo? te ves nerviosa - Dijo Ayame mirándolos con desconfianza

- Chicos algo a pasado, tiene que ver con Dei - Dijo Kisame

- Que paso? - Pregunto Itachi se veía algo nervioso

- Lo que paso fue...

- Dei esta desaparecida .. - Interrumpió Pain serio, Itachi casi se desmaya después de lo que había dicho.

- Como que desaparecida?! - exclamo Itachi acercándose bruscamente.

- Yo te explico Itachi.. pero primero cálmate - Pidió Sasori muy serio

- Solo dime que paso

- Realmente no estoy muy seguro de lo que realmente paso, yo había ido a su casa para decirle que te ibas a ir y de otra cosa y salio dispara diciendo que tenia que decirte algo muy importante ... después de eso no la volvía a ver - contó Sasori, pero obviamente ( **Yo: bueno seguro que algunos ya se dieron cuenta de ese detalle**) casi todo era mentira, si había ido a conversar con ella pero no le había dicho que el fue el que la convenció para que valla y lo que le tenia que decir.

- ... Tenemos que ir a buscarla - Dijo Hitomi_  
_

- Cierto pero...

- Itachi que harás? - pregunto Sasori mirando fijamente al azabache, este por su parte no sabia que hacer.

- Hijo.. - lo llamo su madre preocupada, ella mejor que nadie conocía a su hijo y al instante se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba

- Mamá yo..

- Itachi... tu no iras esta decidido postergare el vuelo para otro día y sera otra la persona que valla en tu lugar... puedes ir - lo interrumpió Fugaku

- Gracias mamá papá ...- respondió sonriendo

- Bien entonces vamos a buscarla... a la carga! - exclamo Hidan a apunto se salir pero su novio la detuvo.

- Hidan lo mejor sera que nosotros vallamos ustedes saldrán cuando pase la lluvia - le dijo Kakuzu

- Pe-pero

- Hidan...

- Bueno esta bien ¬3¬

- Entonces vamos- dijo Sasori.

*Con Deidara*

- Donde estoy hm? - se pregunto la rubia a si misma mirando el lugar, se encontraba en una cama. muy cómoda por cierto, observando la pequeña habitación... estaba pintada de un rojo un poco claro y tenia varios estantes llenos de libros entre otras cosas, tenia mas la apariencia de ser la habitación de un chico.

- Veo que ya despertaste... - Deidara miro hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba un lindo ( **Ali: sep por que para MI si el lindo *w* Yo: ¬¬ ami no me parece lindo solo lo supuse por que TU me obligaste Mari: a mi también me parece lindo :3 Ali: sabia que tu me entenderías mari-chan Yo: hmp ¬¬** ) pelirrojo de ojos turquesa claro mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa.

- Tu quien eres hm?... espera que este lugar? ... por qué me trajiste?... acaso me secuestraste?... responde! - exclamo algo asustada

- Hey hey tranquila... mm bueno primero que nada me llamo Subaku no Gaara mucho gusto... segundo esta es mi casa... te traje por que te encontré desmayada... y no te secuestre, te salve si se podría decir así - le respondió sentándose al borde de la cama - bueno yo ya te dije mi nombre.. ahora me podrías decir el tuyo linda ?

- Eh o/o li-linda?

- Claro... eres muy bonita... dime cual es tu nombre?

- Eh... mi nombre... es... etto

- ¿que raro oye sabes cuantos años tienes? - pregunto mirándola fijamente, al parecer sospechando de algo.

- Eh... bueno yo...

- Lo sabia - la interrumpió - al parecer haz perdido la memoria lindura - concluyo sonriendo ladinamente

- Perdí la memoria? - pregunto inocentemente

- Claro es decir que no acuerdas de nada de tu pasado pequeña - le respondió mirándola con dulzura

- oh y entonces tu me salvaste..? - pregunto ilusionada y emocionada

- Por supuesto que si - volvió a responder

- mi héroe ! - chillo lanzándose encima del pelirrojo

- jeje tranquila no es para tanto

- claro que si OwO tu me salvaste!

- te han dicho alguna vez lo linda y tierna que eres? - le pregunto

- no que me acuerde hm

- pues yo te lo digo ... eres muy linda y tierna.. em

- Pasa algo hm? - pregunto mirando al pelirrojo

- Bueno es que no se tu nombre jeje

- yo tampoco me acuerdo, de nada para ser mas exactos hm - dijo con tristeza

- no te preocupes linda, no es tu culpa - Dijo Gaara intentando consolarla

- ... entonces como me llamare hm?

- mm que tal Mari?

- no me gusta (** Mari: no-no le gusta buaaaa Ali-chan! Susa-chan esta diciendo que mi nombre es feo TT-TT Ali: Susana! ò_ó Yo:¬¬**)

- Entonces... Hitomi?

- tampoco

- Hikari?

- tampoco hm

-mm que tal... Dara...

- ese me gusta hm OwO! - exclamo Deidara feliz

- que bueno - dijo

- entonces me llamare Dara?

- que tal Subaku no Dara.. como si fueras... mi esposa..- dijo sonriendo

- O/O es-esposa hm

- claro seriamos un linda pareja de casados, te parece Dara-chan? - pregunto sonriendo, Deidara(Dara) solo se pregunta si acaso ese chico no dejaba de sonreír nunca.

- bu-bueno esta bien hm -respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Que te parece si te muestro la ciudad estoy segura que te encanta - dijo rompiendo el abrazo .

- Oh claro me encantaría hm

- Entonces...ah! espera un rato... mejor primero báñate mírate nomas estas toda sucia jajaja - su burlo el pelirrojo

- oye! no te burles hm! - exclamo Deidara haciendo un tierno puchero.

- jeje lo siento, bueno ya vallase a bañar señorita..- dijo Gaara sacando a Deidara de la cama y conduciéndola hacia el baño.

* minutos después*

Después de un refrescante baño (**Yo: yo también quiero uno *w* Ali: y lo necesitas xD) **Deidara y Gaara salieron a pasear, la rubia se impresiono por la belleza el lugar, por ella se hubiera quedado admirando el lugar. Visitaron mucho lugares casi con todos la rubia se emocionaba y no paraba de preguntar cualquier cosa sobre aquello cosa que le hacia mucha gracia al pelirrojo.

- Ah... este lugar es muy hermoso, Gaara-kun tienes suerte hm - dijo Dara(Deidara) sentándose en una banca

- jeje sabia que te gustaría Dara - menciono el pelirrojo sentándose a su lado y sonriendole.

- ...

- Pasa algo Dara-chan? - pregunto preocupado

- Me siento rara hm - susurro la rubia un poco triste cosa que no paso desapercibida por el pelirrojo y la miro preocupado

- Rara?, no entiendo.

- No se siento como si algo me faltara hm

- algo? mm pues que te podría faltar, aparte de tus recuerdos claro

- mm no se siento que alguien esta esperándome en algún lugar, pero... no se donde hm

- pues... no sabría que decirte Dara-chan, lo mejor por ahora seria que te olvides de eso, no podemos hacer nada - sugirió intentando animarla.

- Arigato Gaara-kun... sabes? mejor hay que ir a casa, ya me dio hambre hm - dijo Dara un poco avergonzada

- enserio? pues a mi también ya me había dado hambre jejeje, conozco un restaurante que cocinan para chuparse los dedos... vamos? - dijo sonriendole mientras se paraba.

- Gracias, y si mejor vamos que si no moriré de hambre hm jajaja

*Con los chicos*

Después de la desaparición de Deidara habían pasado 3 semanas, a pesar del tiempo todos sus amigos y familiares la seguían buscando, pero después de una semana ceso la búsqueda ya que 2 de los que formaban parte de esta entraron en un estado de depresión fatal... estos eran Itachi y Kushina, los cuales se encerraron en sus habitaciones y no salían para nada, pero sin duda el que termino mas afectado fue Itachi, Kushina aunque sea salia una veces, a regañadientes. Pero, en cambio, Itachi no salia para nada con las justa si comía algo, toda su familia estaba muy preocupada por el, ya que Sasuke afirmo que la única ves que entro lo encontró en una esquina mirando una foto que no pudo ver por completo, se veía muy deprimido cosa que no le gusto para nada a su familia sobretodo su hermano, que en constantes ocasiones intentaba entrar de nuevo a si habitación para sacarlo... pero al parecer la habitación de Itachi estaba protegida por un campo especial o algo, ya que hasta ahora no había logrado entrar.

- Aniki! ábreme la puerta por favor! tienes de salir ! - exclama el azabache tocando la puerta insistente.

- ...

- Aniki! - siguió insistiendo

- Sasuke... por favor quiero estar solo, vete... - susurro Itachi, su hermano puedo notar por su voz que estaba igual, o peor, que antes.

- Hermano...

*Con Sasori y Hitomi*

- Sasori-kun, para que vinimos aquí? - pregunto la ojirosa confundida, pero embelesada por la belleza del lugar.

- Es que aquí vivía un familiar mio, mi madre me dijo que fuera a visitarlo porque hoy era su cumpleaños y ella no podía ir... - explico admirando el lugar

- oh entiendo..- respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia .

- mejor vamos de una vez, te parece? - pregunto

- claro! - exclamo emocionada

- bueno... - dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a donde seria la casa,

- ah! Sasori-kun espérame! - exclamo levantándose y siguiendo a Sasori por donde lo había visto irse.

Después de unos minutos, la pareja llego a una hermosa casa la cual Hitomi supuso que era de la que le había hablado Sasori cuando estaban en camino, aunque ella no lo había prestado a la "inspiradora" explicación de su prometido ya que estaba maravillada por el lugar.

- Bueno entremos, no nos quedaremos todo el rato aquí no? - dijo con un poco de burla

- jeje cierto entremos - respondió riendo un poco

Luego de una linda tarde en la casa de Kakashi (el tío de Sasori) (**Yo: ejem lejano porque no tienen nada de parecido Ali: xD eso es obvio Mari: cierto =w=**) , la pareja de prometidos decidió retirarse para ir a lugar onde se supone que los recogerían para regresarlos.

- ah me divertí mucho Sasori-kun, tu tío es muy gracioso - dijo la pelicastaña riendo suavemente

- jeje si lose a veces pienso que no es mi tío - se burlo el pelirrojo

- si yo también lo pen- de la nada se quedo callada sus ojos se abrieron, no lo podía creer lo que había visto, cuando estaban hablando le pareció ver a una chica rubia, pero pensó que era otra persona... pero ahora no había duda era ella, y eso lo pudo notar porque en este instante se encontraba corriendo en su dirección, Sasori un poco preocupado por su pareja miro hacia donde ella lo estaba haciendo y se quedo igual que ella, Deidara paso por su lado corriendo sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada por el shock en el que estaban

- Gaara-kun! - la oyeron decir, mientras se colgaba del cuello de un pelirrojo.

- jaja Dara-chan tranquila - dijo el pelirrojo mirando dulcemente a la rubia.

- Jeje..

Tanto Hitomi como Sasori estaban todavía mas sorprendidos que antes, la pelicastaña deicidio avanzar hacia ella, pero Sasori la debuto.

- Ya llego el auto vamonos Hitomi - dijo seriamente

- Pe-pero

- solo vamonos

Durante el camino, estuvieron muy callados, y tensos ambos pensando en los mismo... ¿seria realmente esa Deidara? ¿y si lo era porque no nos reconoció?, pero aparte de eso nuestro pelicastaña tenia otra muy aparte.

- Sasori-kun... - lo llamo suavemente

- que sucede Hitomi?

- ¿porque no em dejaste hablar con Deidara? - pregunto mirándolo fijamente

- Hitomi... si es que nosotros hubiéramos intervenido... mejor olvídalo el caso es que no podíamos hacerlo, ademas esto es cosa de Itachi no nuestra - explico el pelirrojo mirando por la ventana - pero... hay que llamar a Itachi.. eso si es mas importante

- bueno esta bien...

* * *

**_Holis Holis como estas :'D por favor no se molesten por no haberlo subido a tiempo es que, me pasaron un montón de cosas TT-TT , pero bueno mejor me dejo de excusas xD_**

**_Ali: cierto u_u te demoraste mucho Joder..!_**

**_Deidara: COMO QUE PERDÍ LA MEMORIA?! Y COMO QUE ESTOY CON GAARA?!, maldición para su información yo estoy con .._**

**_Sasori: *tapar la boca* Deidara cállate ¬/¬_**

**_Hidan: sospechoso =w= _**

**_Sasori: Y-ya callense! *sonrojado*_**

**_Mari: ohh SasoDei! wii_**

**_Ali: -.-u , bueno el elegido de hoy es... Itachi! :33_**

**_Itachi: oh es ta primera vez que me toca wii, ejem bueno * poniendo su vos varonil*_**

**_*Ok, tu actitud tranquila me asusto. u.ú De todas maneras ¿Ese cambio de actitud es porque al fin admites que Ita-kun ya te gusta? ¿Que piensas sobre tus compañeros? ¿No te sientes como medio-violado cuando te forzaron a unirte a Akatsuki? ¿No te violaron al haberte unido a Akatsuki? e.e ¿No te quisiste violar a Itachi al unirte a Akatsuki? ¿Porque Ino tienen el mismo peinado que tú? ¿De casualidad alguien no se ha querido sobre pasar contigo? *_**

**_Deidara: u_û , Deidara respira..1..2..3 bueno.. primero.. YA TE DICHO COMO MAS DE 1000 MALDITAS VECES QUE NO ME INTERESA EL ESTÚPIDO UCHIHA... saben lo diré.. estoy saliendo con..._**

**_Sasori: *tapar la boca* Dei no te eh dicho que te calles? -.-_**

**_Deidara: pe-pero Danna D:._**

**_Sasori: Dei..._**

**_Deidara: bueno ok :I, Bueno haber:_**

**_Hidan-_****_estúpido_**

**_Pain-me guardo comentarios _**

**_Konan-normal _**

**_Kakuzu- ¬¬ tacaño_**

**_Kisame- rarito -.-_**

**_Tobi-*censurado por alto contenido de groserías*_**

**_Zetsu-me da igual_**

**_Itachi- solo diré que.. LO ODIO HM!_**

**_Sasori- Danna *w*_**

**_Deidara: ... etto lo otro TT-TT un poco , es que Itachi no me dejaba de mirar con cara de pervertido, Claro que no hm -.-... Ahh.. eso es que es mi hermana perdida, creo... varios pero solo a uno se lo eh permitido u_u_**

**_Itachi: como que a uno quien es dime dime..!_**

**_Deidara: ¬¬_**

**_*Sasukín: Dale un zape a Ita-kun*_**

**_Sasuke: como mande *miraba malévola* *darle zape*_**

**_Itachi: x_x_**

**_Deidara: xD_**

**_*Madara: xDDDD Me encanto tu linea de : Pero se supone que el que hace eso soy yo xDDD Tu y tu inocencia inexistente*_**

**_Madara: kukuku *miraba seductora* oyee Akasura-chan que tan si jugamos un ratito? _**

**_Deidara: ¬¬ eres un pervertido, no ahuyentes a nuestra única escribe reviews hm TT-TT_**

**_*Susana-chan: ¡Te quedo genial! Hiciste que Deidara empiece a calentar para un maratón xDDD*_**

**_See quería hacer que llegue pero luego cuando estaba hablando con Ali se me ocurrió lo de la perdida de memoria xD_**

**_Ali: cierto.. y gracias a eso pude meter a mi Gaara-kun *w*_**

**_Gaara: hay gracias me alagas *sonrojarse*_**

**_Ali: Gaara! *abrazar*_**

**_*Mari-chan: Mucho gusto-Dattebayo! xDDD*_**

**_Mari: hay mucho gusto *w* quieres ser mi amiga, te regalo una imagen yaoi ItaDei kukku_**

**_*xDDDD Corre Dei-chan corre, o si no, no te preocupes, yo cuido a Itachi-kun por ti xDDD ¡Yey! Amé las notas de autor, xDDDD Magia?! Brujeria! xDDDD GRACIAS Susana-chan, me he recuperado del shock LOL Itachi se asustó con Dei, pero eso le pasa al desgraciado por ignorarla xDDD Por cierto, Deidi-chan no mientas, Kisame esta visitando a Dori y a Nemo, y eso lo sabes bien.*_**

**_Deidara: ¬¬ quedate lo si quieres, _****_pero que dices xD yo no sabia hm, y .. ah susana esa es para ti_**

**_Cierto Itachi no tiene por que ignorar a Dei u_û , y lo de las notas pues si, la loca de Ali con su magia xDD_**

**_ *Ali-chan: Se te extraña por aquí :) Acusemos a Kisame con Dori y Nemo-ttebanne*_**

**_Ali: waa alguien me extraña TTwTT soy feliz, pensé que se habían olvidado de mi, cierto ahorita mismo estaba saliendo para aya xD_**

**_Gaara: yo si extrañe *mirada tierna*_**

**_Ali: O/O Gaa-gaara KYA! *desmayarse por hemorragia externa e interna*_**

**_xD Bueno los dejamos con nuestra Ali-chan desmyada_**

**_¿Reviews? PLISS se que me demore pero porfassss_**


	10. La encontramos

**_Holis holis, que tal OwO _**

**_Ali: bueno... espero que les guste el capi :p_**

_**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece son de Kishimoto-sama, pero algún día se los robare y haré que los akatsuki revivan y hagan yaoi HARD! muajjajaja *W*_

**_Advertencia_**_**: **__ortografía, invención de personaje ( de nuevo) y FugaxMina _

- Itachi es lindo - cuando hablan

_- Deidara es tan uke xD - pensamientos_

- (Sasori es sexy )- aclaraciones

- (**Hidan es hermoso**)- intervención de Ali o mía o Mari o de algún personaje

* * *

(Capitulo anterior)

_Durante el camino, estuvieron muy callados, y tensos ambos pensando en los mismo... ¿seria realmente esa Deidara? ¿y si lo era porque no nos reconoció?, pero aparte de eso nuestro pelicastaña tenia otra muy aparte._

_- Sasori-kun... - lo llamo suavemente_

_- que sucede Hitomi?_

_- ¿porque no em dejaste hablar con Deidara? - pregunto mirándolo fijamente_

_- Hitomi... si es que nosotros hubiéramos intervenido... mejor olvídalo el caso es que no podíamos hacerlo, ademas esto es cosa de Itachi no nuestra - explico el pelirrojo mirando por la ventana - pero... hay que llamar a Itachi.. eso si es mas importante_

_- bueno esta bien..._

_(_Capitulo actual)

*Mansión Uchiha*

- Maldición, Sasuke cuantos días han pasado desde que Itachi se a encerrado en su habitación? - pregunto Fugaku un poco hastiado por la situación, esta bien que su hijo se sintiera un poco triste, eso significaba que la amaba mucho...pero no era para tanto!

- d-dos s-semana padre - respondió un poco asustado por la actitud de su padre

- voy a ir de nuevo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como mi hijo esta en este estado deplorable - dijo Mikoto, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia la habitación de su primogénito.

- Ah.. - suspiro Fugaku - se esta comportando como un adolescente - dijo fastidiado

- papa... siento decírtelo pero es un adolescente - le dijo su hijo sonriendo nervioso

- -¬/¬ n-no me refería a eso hijo sino que...

- FUGAKU! - chillo una persona lanzándose encima del adulto, haciendo que ambos cayeran

- O.O pero que demonios! ... MINATO! - exclamo

- Fugaku-chan..! que malo no has ido a visitarme ni nada, me siento olvidado TTwTT- dijo el rubio llorando cómicamente

- TU! MALDITO BASTARDE COMO SE TE OCURRE ABRAZARME ASÍ DELANTE DE MI HIJO! - grito el azabache sonrojado por forma tan cariñosa en que su mejor amigo de la secundaria le había abrazado (** Ali: O.O Yo: te dije que habrían insinuaciones FugakuxMinato kukuku Ali: pervertida xD! Yo: xD gracias** )

- Pe-pero Fuga-kun.. waa no seas así conmigo TT^TT me duele que me trates así, acaso no te acuerdas por lo que hemos pasado juntos, acaso ya te olvidaste que yo fui el que te robo tu primer besito - dijo mientras seguía llorando de la misma forma (** Ali: *desmayada* Yo: ups.. jeje creo que me pase xD** )

- O.O.. p-papa..- dijo Sasuke asustado

- _Waaa mierda no tenia por que revelar eso -/- ! maldición Minato estas haciéndome quedar mal ante mi hijo TT-TT tanto que me costo conseguir callar a Itachi, ahora vienes tu y la malogras... waaa que hago que hagooo.! _

_- _Fugaku... cariño? que pasa - pregunto Mikoto que recién llegaba

- M-mikoto

- Miko-chann! Fuga-kun me trata muy mal TTwTT - chillaba Minato abrazando a Mikoto como un niño pequeño

- O/O, Etto... Minato-kun, ..! espera como que... FUGAKU... - llamo con una voz de ultratumba a su esposo que se estaba yendo en puntitas.

-c-cariño, n-no es lo que tu piensas es que el...

- Discúlpate en este instante o si no...

- Mi-minato disculpa ¬/¬ - susurro avergonzado

- eh.. no te escuche Fuga-kun TTwTT (**inner: sufre sufre mujajajajaja Ali: WTF! Minato que fue contigo xD inner: -w-** )

- ... bu-bueno

RING RING.! ( **Ali: por Jashin que malos efectos xD Yo: ni que lo digas xD** )

- Ah! yo voy - dijo Mikoto separándose de Minato

- Bueno Minato me puedes decir que chucha haces aquí? - pregunto el Uchiha adulto, una vez que estuvieron _solos _(recuerden que todavía estaban Kushina, Sasuke y Naruto), mirando al rubio amenazante, por si se le ocurría decir una boberia.

- Que no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo? TT-TT - dijo volviendo a llorar comicamente

- No es eso si no que-

- FUGAKU! - Interrumpió Mikoto abruptamente

- M-mama que pasa?, quien era? - pregunto Sasuke mirando un poco asustado a su madre

- Era Sasori...

- y? que quería? - dijo su esposo mirándola intrigado

- Encontraron a Deidara...

* Con Deidara(Dara) *

Nuestra querida rubia se encontraba, viendo como la noche caía lentamente unos pocos minutos después aparecieron las primeras estrellas, se quedo embelesada con tanta belleza... pero... todavía sentía ese vació angustiante dentro de si misma, no era muy bonita sensacion que digamos, aunque no podía negar de que el tal Gaara era un encanto y ese vació, que en un principio era demasiado grande, ahora era casi mínimo... pero estaba hay, y eso no le gustaba

- Dara-chan la cena esta linda - interrumpió sus pensamientos el pelirrojo, susurrando aquellas palabras, Dara (Deidara) giro su cabeza para verlo, estaba hay en la misma pose en la que lo vio la primera vez, eso le dio un poco de gracia y no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risita que el pelirrojo no pudo notar.

- Gracias Gaara-kun, ahora voy hm - respondió dándole una sincera sonrisa y levantándose para ir en dirección hacia el pelirrojo.

- Dara-chan vamos rápido hay alguien que quiero presentarte - dijo el pelirrojo animadamente

- Alguien hm? - pregunto con una mirada inocente.

- Jeje eres tan tierna cuando te pones así Dara-chan, y no te diré quien es... ven y averígualo tu misma, pero estoy segura de que te va a agradar - dijo Gaara saliendo de la habitación siendo seguida por la rubia que se encontraba un poco confundida. Cuando llegaron a la sala Dara pudo ver a una mujer de unos 19 años aproximadamente, rubia igual que ella y con un cuerpo muy esbelto.

- Dara, te presento a mi hermana mayor, Temari.. nee-chan te presento a Dara, mi novia - dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente tomando a Dara de la mano, haciéndola sonrojar fuertemente.

- Un gusto Dara-chan, como mi hermano ya dijo, me llamo Temari, espero que nos podamos llevar bien -dijo la rubia sonriendole de manera dulce.

- S-soy D-ara m-mu-mucho gusto hm - respondió la otra rubia un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

- jajaja no te pongas así pequeña, no te voy a comer - rió Temari

- L-lo siento hm - respondió todavía avergonzada

- Y Dara, te gusta la cuidad? - pregunto Temari

- Claro! es muy bonita hm! - exclamo la rubia emocionada

-Jeje que bueno, parece que ya te soltaste, estas muy tensa - dijo

- jeje que tal si comemos ya tengo hambre n_nU - intervino Gaara

- Tonto hermano menor no interrumpas nuestra conversación -.- - dijo Temari abrazando posesivamente a Dara

- O/O etto.. Temari-san.. - dijo Dara un poco sonrojada

- si?

- m-me podría soltar es incomodo jeje - respondió sonriendo un poco avergonzada

- Kyaaa! eres muy tierna OwO - chillo Temari volviendo a abrazarla ( **Mari: yo haría lo mismo -w- Temari: creo que nos entenderemos muy bien Mari-chan :33 Yo: cuídate Gaara parece que ambas se unirán para quitarte a Dara-chan XD Gaara: jeje n_nU )**

- Waaa! suéltala es mía D: ! - exclamo el pelirrojo intentando liberar a Dara de su hermana, jalándola del brazo.

- NO MIA

-MIA

-MIA

-MIAAAAA

- MIAAAAAAA

- MIAAAAAAAAA

-MIAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- YA CÁLLENSE, YA CÁLLENSE QUE ME DESESPERAN...! - grito Deidara harta y molesta de su tonta pelea

- O.O es que no nos tienes paciencia - dijeron los hermanos a la vez bajando su cabeza como niños pequeños regañados por su madre. ( **Ali: WTF! O.O Yo: jajajaajja xD es que es que no me aguantaba quería ponerlo Ali: -.-U Mari: jeje Ali-chan no te pongas así n_nU **)

- ahh... - suspiro - bueno a mi ya me entro hambre jejej n_n, vamos a comer hm OwO!

- Hai (¿?) -w-

* Con Itachi *

El azabache se encontraba, como desde hace buen tiempo, sentado en esa oscura esquina, mirando aquella foto que le traía tantos recuerdos, tantos recuerdos de los dos... cuando todo estaba "_bien"._

_*_Flash Back*

_- UCHIHA BASTARDO VUELVE AQUÍ HM ! DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS, TE HARÉ PURÉ ! - chillaba Deidara echa un furia siguiendo a Itachi, que no paraba de reírse por la reacción de la rubia._

_- Jajaja Dei pero yo no te he nada malo... bueno en mi parecer - decía mofándose de Deidara haciendo que tanto la furia y el sonrojo de esta aumentara cada vez mas._

_- COMO QUE NADA!? ACASO NO TE PARECE NADA MALO LO QUE HICISTE MALDITO BASTADO PERVERTIDO, PERO NO, DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS YA VERAS CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA NO VERAS LA MALDITA LUZ DEL DÍA HM..! - seguía __gritando sonrojada_

_- Eh... son muy ruidosos... - se quejo Ayame viendo a la "parejita"_

_- Jajaja ni que lo digas, pero...ahora que hizo mi "querido" primo? - pregunto Madara llegando al lado de Ayame_

_- Ni idea -.- - __respondió_

_- jeje yo si se - dijo Sasori riéndose un poco de la situación._

_- y que hizo, habla hombre! - dijo Konan un poco divertida._

_- Lo que pasa es que Itachi estuvo espiando a Deidara mientras se cambiaba - soltó sin ninguna __delicadeza_

_- O.O_

_- Eses maldito... me esta robando mi lugar maldita sea, si esto sigue así me destronara de mi trono de pervertido TT-TT - lloriqueo Madara - ! Ya se ...! - dijo, y sin mas le levanto la falda a Ayame._

_- ..._

_- Ayame-chan? estas hay, no me digas que te gusto lo que hice - dijo mirando pervertidamente a la joven que estaba callada._

_- M-A-D-A-R-A U-C-H-I-H-A ! - grito Ayame echa una furia, igual o peor que Deidara, siguiendo a un Madara que corría despavorido por su vida _

_- Waaa..! perdón, es que lo necesitaba hacer ... - exclamaba, asustado y temiendo por su vida_

_- ME IMPORTA UN %&$&$% LA RAZÓN, SOLO UNA COSA ERES HOMBRE MUERTO MADARA..! - gritaba, con la hoz de Hidan en la mano._

_- WTF! Hidan esa no es tu hoz? - pregunto Kisame mirando a la alvina que sonreía maliciosamente_

_- Jeje lo se es que es una venganza - dijo Hidan _

_- Venganza?, que te hizo Madara? - esta vez, pregunto Pain, llamando la atención de Kakuzu_

_- Lo que pasa es que el muy maldito me estuvo espiando cuando me cambiaba -/- - dijo un poco avergonzada_

_- QUÉ EL QUE ?! ESE MALDITO BASTARDO, AYAME TE AYUDO! - gritaba el moreno enfurecido._

_- WAAA HIDAN, YA TE PEDÍ PERDÓN, ADEMAS FUE UNA CONFUSIÓN, YO QUERÍA VER A KONAN NO A TI, TT-TT, NO TENIAS POR QUE DECIRLE!_

_- Venganza, Madara.. Venganza - dijo Hidan sonriendo maliciosamente_

_- Con que a Konan no? - pregunto Pain apareciendo en frente de Madara, con una aura oscura rodeándolo y sonriendo malvadamente._

_- ... e-eh b-bueno y-yo - empezó a tartamudear (** Madara: D: por que eres así Susana-chan Yo: es como una venganza por lo que le dijiste a Akasura-chan Ali: espero que te guste nuestra venganza akasura-chan nwn** )_

_- Ah! ya se.. Itachi, Deidara no les gustaría tomarse una foto? - pregunto Zetsu, ignorando los gritos de Madara, que estaba siendo torturado por Ayame, Kakuzu y Pain._

_- Ni muerta ¬¬ - soltó molesta_

_- No seas así Dei, quizás no haga otra oportunidad... nee onegai onegai onegai! - rogaba el azabache_

_- ...BUENO BUENO YA ESTA BIEN, NOS TOMAREMOS LA MALDITA FOTO HM - grito harta, de los ruegos del azabache_

_- Ye..! - celebro Itachi_

_- Bien chicos colóquense juntos detrás de ese árbol de cerezo - pidió Konan preparando se cámara._

_Como pidió Konan, Itachi y Deidara se pusieron detrás de ese árbol, Itachi aprovechando la cercanía rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Deidara, esta al darse cuenta no hizo nada pero se molesto y volteo un poco la cara intentando ocultar su sonrojo, Itachi sonreía feliz por que no lo haya golpeado._

_FLASH*_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

Itachi miraba la foto con nostalgia, hay estaba Deidara molesta con los brazos cruzados, volteando un poco la cara para ocultar su sonrojo,como ya había dicho. Itachi volvió a ver la foto una y otra vez, la extrañaba y mucho, sus enojos, sus golpisas (** Ali/Mari/Yo: Masoquista ¬3¬**), como su forma de reír, y su forma de sonrojarse era tan única... todo, extrañaba todo de ella.

- Deidara... - susurro bajita mirando de nuevo la foto, como su fuera la primera vez que la veía, a pesar de que la veía todos los días, sentía que si no la veía a ella, aun que sea en una foto, moriría, quizás estaba siendo muy cursi... pero así se sentía.

- COMO QUE ENCONTRARON A DEIDARA?! - a penas oyó el grito de Naruto, se paro y salio de su habitación rumbo al lugar donde el supuso que estaban a una velocidad increíble.

*con la familia Uchiha y Uzumaki *

- COMO QUE ENCONTRARON A DEIDARA?! - grito el rubio exaltado y muy feliz, pero confundido

- Naruto-kun cálmate, verán... Sasori llamo diciendo que cuando estuvieron de visita donde un tío lejano vieron a una chica con las mismas cualidades que Deidara-san, pero no están completamente seguros si sera o no.

- Quiero que me lleves en este instante con Sasori mamá - dijo una persona apareciendo abruptamente en la sala

- H-hijo - dijo Mikoto mirando a su hijo a punto de llorar

- oka-san lo mejor sera dejarnos de melodramas, mi aniki tiene razón, tenemos que hablar con Sasori cuando antes - dijo Sasuke

- Hay que ir a buscarlo - propuso Naruto

- No va a ser necesario Naruto - dijo Sasori apareciendo junto con Hitomi

- Sasori! Dime donde viste a Deidara en este instante! - exigió el azabache acercándose peligrosamente a Sasori

- No entiendo por que te pones así, no es como si no te lo fuera a decir - se burlo el pelirrojo

- Solo quiero que me lo digas - dijo el pelirrojo aun mas calmado

- Entonces dime

- Pues el se encuentra en...

*en un lugar desconocido*

- Deidara-kun!... matte - gritaba una chica, de estatura promedio de ojos rosas y cabello castaño claro, vestida con una larga capa de color negro con nubes rojas.

- Hitomi-chan apresúrate, tenemos que ser puntuales, sabes como es Sasori no Danna cuando se molesta hm - dijo el rubio que estaba delante de la joven vestido de la misma forma.

- Si si lo se, pero por que no haces una ave de arcilla? - pregunto curiosa

- Por que no me queda mucho, ademas de que es lo ultimo que me queda, y estoy segura de que Kakuzu ya no me querrá dar mas dinero hm

- oh entiendo...

- Ya llegamos hm - dijo el rubio

- Sasori-sama! - exclamo la pelicastaña tratando de llamar la atención del pelirrojo que sen encontraba sentado en una roca

- Tardaron mucho... Deidara, por que no usaste tu arcilla? - pregunto el marionetista, acercándose

- Danna entiendame, ya no me queda mucho y... -

- esta bien entiendo, solo... no te tardes mucho.. te extrañe - susurro bajito juntando sus labios con los del rubio que acepto gustoso el beso

- ejem hay niños aquí - interrumpió un azabache de unos 21 años, de mirada seria.

- Itachi, tu no hables ¬¬ pedófilo - dijo Deidara cuando se separo de Sasori

- hmp ¬¬ no soy pedófilo - dijo un poco molesto

- etto Itachi-kun que es ser pedófilo? - pregunto una joven de unos 14 años aproximadamente, de estatura baja, ojos morados y cabellos anaranjados.

- mm bueno ...

- Pues veras Miyuki, un pedófilo es una persona que tiene una relación con una persona menor que el hm - explico el rubio

- oh entonces Itachi-kun y Sasori-san son pedófilos ? - pregunto la pelinaranja

- jaja no me entendiste - se rió el rubio - ser pedofilo es meterse con una persona menor que tu, pero que es menor de edad osea menor de 18 años

- oh y eso es malo? - volvió a preguntar Miyuki inocente

- pues veras...

- Suficiente información - interrumpió el Uchiha un poco molesto apartando a su acompañante de Deidara.

- Jajaja lo mejor sera que regresemos a la cueva, el líder se puede molestar - dijo Hitomi, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

- Bueno...

* * *

**_Holis, perdón por la demora... de nuevo XD,lo que pasa es que eh estado muy ocupada... pero bueno aquí esta._**

**_Ali: see xD_**

**_Mari: bueno a responder reviews... y el elegido es... Zetsu nwn_**

**_Zetsu: ashh por fin hacemos algo xD bueno..._**

**_*Deidara-chan:  
Je, ya creías Deidara-chan-ttebanne que sería buena contigo ¡Pues no! muahahahahahahaha! Bueno, ya que no quieres a Ita-kun eso significa que...¡Quieres a Madara-kun o a Tobi-chan! Bien guardado te lo tenias, Dei-chan...*_**

**_Deidara: O.O Madara...TOBI! primero muerto hm ¬¬ ESOS SON UNOS IMBÉCILES PERVERTIDOS ! JAMAS, PERO JAMAS ESTARÍA CON ELLOS HM!_**

**_Zetsu: Okey entendimos tu razones xD_**

**_Madara: D: eso fue cruel_**

**_Tobi: los mismo digo TTwTT_**

**_Zetsu: ¬¬ llorones_**

**_*Madara-kun:  
Por cierto, Madara-chan, si vuelves a preguntarme eso o algo similar te travestiré a tal grado que serás más femenina de lo que Dei-chan ya es, y sí claro que compartiré las ganancias de los privados que quieran contigo con Susana-chan, Ali-chan y Mari-chan-ttebanne Ah! y tambien Kakuzu.*_**

**_Madara: O.O, entendido, ademas ya tuve mi castigo en el Flash Back TTT-TTT_**

**_Ayame : y mas te vale que no vuelva a pasar *mirada amenazadora*_**

**_Madara: TT-TT tengo miedo_**

**_Zetsu: y este en nuestro líder *decepcionado*_**

**_*Neee; por cierto Ita-kun, Sasu-chan, Naru-chan y Dei-chan:  
¿No creen que si tuvieran un hijo por obra y gracia del ItaDei y SasuNaru serían prácticamente casi iguales? Digo, si Las mamás son rubias de ojos azules y los papás son azabaches de ojos negros, digo un ejemplo claro es Menma-chan*_**

**_Nenma: ohh me llamaron... *confuso*_**

**_Naruto: O.O, bueno ignorando a Nenma-kun, creo que tienes razón, serian idénticos no crees Dei-kun_**

**_Deidara: ashh supongo que si... ¬¬_**

**_Itachi: OwO Dei no te quejaste.! *feliz*_**

**_Deidara: solo lo hago por que se que este fic es ItaDei, y es obvio que al final terminaremos juntos, a menos de que sea un fic trágico en el cual yo muera o algo así xD_**

**_Sasuke : cierto_**

**_Deidara: después ya veré como hago para que haga un fic SasoDei _**

**_Hidan: Dei acabas de decir lo que pensabas xD_**

**_Deidara : O/O_**

**_Kakuzu: creo que ya sabemos quien era esa persona por la que te dejabas tocar y con la que tenias pensamientos impuros _**

**_Sasori: maldición Deidara! era un secreto_**

**_Deidara: Danna lo siento TTT-TTT_**

**_Sasori: ahh bueno que se le va _****_hacer_**

**_Deidara: wii gracias por no molestarte Danna *salta a sus brazos*_**

**_Sasori: *cargarlo estilo princesa* ejem nos vamos un rato_**

**_Deidara: adiós nwn *abrazar a Sasori*_**

**_Ali: Susana!_**

**_Que?_**

**_Ali: este es un fic ItaDei... COMO CHUCHA SE TE OCURRE PORNERLE SASODEI?!Ò_Ó_**

**_Pe-pero *mirar a Mari*_**

**_Mari: yo que ? (inner: mujajajaja ) _**

**_Zetsu: ejem _**

**_*Sasuke:  
¿Sabias que si tienes un hijo con rubios de ojos azules (de preferencia y mucho más mejor con una bestia dentro de él en especial los zorros de nueve colas) y ya que tu tienes el Sharingan tu hijo (cofcofMenmacofcof) sería super poderoso (muchísimo más que uno de Ita-kun)?*_**

**_Sasuke: cierto, pero preferiria que no tenga al kyubi, por que podrian tartarlo igual que a Naruto y no me gustaria eso._**

**_Zetsu:_**

**_*Konan:  
¿Si no estuviera Pain, a quien te gustaría como pareja de todos los tipos y tipa (Deidara) de Akatsuki?*_**

**_Konan: eso es un secreto kukuku *sonrisa pervertida-_**

**_Pain: esto a me dio miedo TT-TT_**

**_Zetsu: _**

**_*Pain:  
¿Puedo entrar en Akatsuki? Si dices que no. Enviaré a Kisame para que te violé o si no al mismísimo Shukaku. Aww! ¿Te imaginas a un bebe con cara de Kisame? #W#*_**

**_Pain: *traumado* _**

**_Konan: si quieres puedes venir después por tu capa nwn_**

**_Hidan: Konan no estas molesta por lo que dijo o.O_**

**_Konan: no me importa mucho, me gusta el yaoi +w+kukuku _**

**_Zetsu: okey eso fue raro..._**

**_*Naruto:  
¿Te gusta Itachi? e.e*_**

**_Naruto: c-claro que no ttebayo! *sonrojado*_**

**_Zetsu: _**

**_*Hidan, dale un zape a Kakuzu-chan*  
*Sasukín dale con Kusanagi a Ita-kun*  
*Naru-chan dale un zape a Sasukín por ser tan cruel con Ita-kun*_**

**_Hidan; *darle zape a Kakuzu*_**

**_Kakuzu x_x_**

**_Sasuke: *darle con la kusanagi a Itachi*_**

**_Itachi: x_x_**

**_Naruto: *darle zape a Sasuke*_**

**_Sasuke: x_x (inner: WTF! pero si ella fue la que me pidió que lo golpeara ¬¬*molesto*)_**

**_Zetsu: y por ultimo_**

**_*OwO! Susana-chan eres muy cruel con Dei-chan...¡Y por eso te quiero! xD o.o Gaara?! Si primero era Sasukín ahora es Itachi, ahhh la que se va a armar xD ¡Ali-chan! ¡resiste!  
Puedes morirte, pero cuando acabes la historia, mientras no...xDDD No es verdad, se te quiere Ali-chan  
Mari-chan: *O* ¡Alabada seas Mari-sama! Patrona del Yaoi xDDD*_**

**_jeje gracias aprecio que me digas eso *sonrojarse*... si la que se va a armar xD_**

**_Ali: jeje cierto si me muero la historia se queda hay.._**

**_Pe-pero si soy yo la que la escribe_**

**_Ali: quien da las ideas ¬¬_**

**_¬¬ bueno bueno_**

**_Ali: awww me quieres +w+ gracias, si quieres te puedo hacer un one-shot de cualquier pareja solo dime que pareja y como te gustaría que fuera._**

**_Mari: jeje see lo se -w-, pero no se los digas a Ali-chan porfas XD_**

**_Ali: eh? *confundida*_**

**_Miren otra persona nos escrbio *emocionada*_**

**_Ali: no esperan fueron 2... WTF! sus reviews son casi iguales xD bueno eso nos ahorra tiempo _**

**_*hola soy nueva je , je, je. me encanta la historia aunque personalmente me gusta el yaoi, igual saben darle vida ala historia primero sasori , luego itachi y ahora garra , me encantaría ver una pelea por deidara entre estos últimos y la pregunta del millón: ¿Cómo reaccionara itachi al saber donde esta deidara? ¿ como reaccionara cuando sepa del estado de deidara? y ¿ como reaccionara deidara?  
sayonara! espero y continúes!*_**

**_Bueno, en si es Yaoi xD solo le cambiamos de genero a Dei, no se Ali estaba en su momento de locura, y si eres nueva bienvenida nwn nosotras también somos un poco nuevas por así decirlo_**

**_Ali: see -w-_**

**_Garra?! xD que fue... bueno seguro que te confundiste al escribir, a mi también me pasa, no te preocupes, y por lo otra tampoco te preocupes, claro que habrá peleita OwO _**

**_Mari: y pues lorenaeli, casi todas las preguntas las responderemos en el siguiente capi xD_**

**_Bueno supongo que algunos se confundieron con la ultima escena no?, ahora parece que no tiene micha importancia pero, van a ver que después la tendrá. _**

**_Ali: una ultima cosa, no se vayan a asustar por el FugaMina xD, y nos gustaría que nos digan sus opiniones sobre estas dos canciones_**

**_- Me gustas te amo (Rin Kagamine)_**

**_- Kono koe karashite _**

**_Bueno y de pasada, con que voz, según ustedes, quedaría mejor nwn eso es todo, a por cierto las voz de Hitomi, es dulce y tierna, la de Ayame como la de una tsundere. Bueno solo se los digo para que también las incluyan en esto xD_**

**_Plisss Reviewss! Jashin-sama los bendecira si lo hacen nwn y si no lo hacen, le pasara lo que le paso a Ali o a Akasura muajajaja xD okno pero igual les agradeciera que nos dejen alguno OwO_**


	11. Escultura

**_Nuevo capi -w- espero que les guste_**

**_Ali: xD lo mismo digo, a por cierto Mari-chan no estará con nosotras en este capitulo porque tiene que estudiar para sus examenes TT-TT_**

**_*Celebrar*_**

**_Ali: ¬¬_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece son de Kishimoto-sama, pero algún día se los robare y haré que los akatsuki revivan y hagan yaoi HARD! muajjajaja *W*_

**_Advertencia: _**_ortografía, AU_

- Itachi es lindo - cuando hablan

_- Deidara es tan uke xD - pensamientos_

- (Sasori es sexy )- aclaraciones

- (**Hidan es masoquista**)- intervención de Ali o mía o Mari o de algún personaje

* * *

(Capitulo anterior)

_- Pues veras Miyuki, un pedófilo es una persona que tiene una relación con una persona menor que el hm - explico el rubio_

_- oh entonces Itachi-kun y Sasori-san son pedófilos ? - pregunto la pelinaranja_

_- jaja no me entendiste - se rió el rubio - ser pedofilo es meterse con una persona menor que tu, pero que es menor de edad osea menor de 18 años_

_- oh y eso es malo? - volvió a preguntar Miyuki inocente_

_- pues veras..._

_- Suficiente información - interrumpió el Uchiha un poco molesto apartando a su acompañante de Deidara._

_- Jajaja lo mejor sera que regresemos a la cueva, el líder se puede molestar - dijo Hitomi, atrayendo la atención de los demás._

_- Bueno..._

(Capitulo actual)

*Mansión Uchiha*

- Se encuentra en Suna, es un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, creo que esta a 20 minutos caminando - dijo el pelirrojo

- Con que Suna... ahora que recuerdo, a Hidan y a Kakuzu les había tocado ir a ese lugar... ya me escucharan después - dijo Kushina molesta

- Entonces que estamos haciendo aquí parados perdiendo tiempo... vamos! - exclamo el rubio

- Naruto tiene razón, vamos de una vez! - apoyaron Itachi e Sasuke

- Esperen! no sean impacientes! bakas! - dijo Kushina dándole un golpe en la cabeza a los tres.

- TTwTT eso dolió - susurraron los tres lloriqueando.

- Bueno entonces iremos, mañana a las 7:00am en la entrada de mi casa para que nos lleven a todos, esta bien?

- Claro Sasori-san hay estaremos - respondieron Mikoto y Kushina en coro

- Entonces nos vemos mañana, buenas noches, no retiramos

- adiós, Sasori-san... Hitomi-chan

La pareja salio de la mansión en dirección a la casa de Hitomi, en el camino estuvieron hablando sobre el tema de Deidara.

- Etto.. Sasori-kun, por que no les dijiste que cuando la encontramos ni siquiera nos reconoció, y que cuando mandamos a Neji-san a investigar descubrimos que perdió la memoria? - pregunto la pelicastaña mirando al pelirrojo curiosa

- Itachi se veía muy ilusionado, no quería romperle las ilusiones diciéndole algo como "_oye encontré a Deidara, pero mejor no hagas nada por ahora por que ella ni siquiera se acuerda de ti" _- Respondió tranquilo.

- mm tienes razón, pero no dirías de forma tan directa nwnU

- bueno de todas maneras mañana se va a enterar, así que no le veo el caso de decírselo antes o después.. mira ya llegamos... bueno nos vemos mañana

- Claro hasta mañana

*En el LD (**Yo: Lugar desconocido xD**)*

- Joder Kakuzu, devuelve mi dinero! - chillaba un alvino de capa negra con nubes rojas.

- ¬¬ no tienes pruebas de que yo lo hice así que no.. - le respondió un chico de piel morena, que miraba su periódico restandole importancia a la persona frente suya.

-... ah no?

- n-no

- pues... entonces te quedas un mes sin _eso - _dijo mientras se iba con una sonrisa malvada dibujado en su rostro

- O.O, e-espera ! - exclamo llamando la atención del alvino

- si? nwn

- Toma ¬¬ - dijo dándole una billetera, platea con un extraño símbolo,al joven.

- Gracias Kaku-chan nwn, como premio te haré una sesión especial ;3 - le susurro al odio sensualmente, para luego desaparecer por los pasillos.

- Bueno valió la pena -w-

- OYE MALDITO AVARO DONDE ESTA MI DINERO!? - grito el alvino echa una furia regresando a la sala donde estaban.

- Eh?, esta hay, te aseguro que yo no toque nada - respondió

- Entonces desapareció así nomas? Ja! no me lo creo, si quieres mira solo unas cosas raras hay pero no hay ni un solo centavo ¬¬ - dijo molesto dándole la billetera al moreno.

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, le reviso, la verdad era que Hidan si decía la verdad, no había ni un solo centavo, pero habían unas cosas raras unas tarjetas unos números entre otras cosas, pero una que le llamo la atención.

- Oye.. este no eres tu? - dijo mostrandole la foto, hay se habían tres personas, un niño pequeños de cabellos blanco largos que llegaban hasta su cintura, piel nívea y unos hermoso ojos violetas abrazando a una mujer del mismo color de pelo amarrado a una coleta, pero de ojos cafés y junto a un hombre de pelo negro piel morena y ojos verdes, se encontraban en una jardín, los tres iban vestidos elegante.

- si efectivamente soy yo...un momento.. esa es una mujer! - exclamo sorprendido, Kakuzu, miro mas detalladamente la foto , y si Hidan tenia razón no era un niño sino una niña.

- mm no se mira acá también, es una tarjeta con una foto de una mujer igualita a ti- dijo mostrandole otra, parecía un carnet de estudiante (pero claro que Hidan ni Kakuzu sabían eso) hay había una pequeña foto de la cara de Hidan con sus datos en ella, en una parte en la que decía sexo, se podía leer claramente.

_...Femenino..._

* Al día siguiente Con Hidan y Kakuzu*

- Oye Kakuzu! - grito la chica para llamar la atención del moreno que estaba viendo televisión.

- Que pasa?

- Has visto mi billetera?

- eh? no es la que tienes hay? - pregunto el moreno señalando la billetera que tenia la alvina en sus manos.

- no es esta, hay demasiado dinero, ademas de unos extraños pergaminos y no están mis tarjetas, mi carnet, ni la foto - respondió mostrando el contenido, pues si en esa billetera se veía que había mucho dinero, junto con esos pergaminos, pero no había lo que Hidan dijo.

- mm quizás te robaron

- si claro ¬¬ me robaron y ahora tengo mas dinero, ademas... quien querría mi carnet y una foto -.-?

- y tus tarjetas?

- etto... mi tío Jiyara las bloqueo porque las use demasiado jejeje nwnU - respondió un poco avergonzada

- ¬¬...!... mira, esta no eres tu? - pregunto pasandole una foto

- si seras... obvio que no soy yo.. es un niño! - exclamo molesta.

- ya cálmate es que no lo vi bien ¬¬

- Bueno, ahora tendrás que acompañarme a la biblioteca

- eh?! y por qué?

- Acaso no viste que no tengo mi carnet, en unos serán los exámenes y no eh estudiado nada por lo de la búsqueda de la rubia, pensaba ir hoy a la biblioteca para prestarme unos libros, pero como mi carnet no esta no puedo hacerlo, así que tendremos que usar el tuyo no hay de otra ¬¬ - dijo un poco mas calmada

- cierto! me había olvidado de los exámenes, bueno entonces vamos.

- claro

*Una hora después*

Luego de haber pedido los libros suficientes para poder aunque sea pasar el examen, Hidan y Kakuzu se encontraba en los pasillos caminando hacia la salida.

- Hidan.. tu maldita! - grito una pelirroja llamando la atención de la pareja, pero sobretodo de Hidan por la forma en la que se habían referido a ella

- Se puede saber que te pasa Karin? - pregunto la alvina extrañada por la repentina aparición de la chica.

- No te hagas se que fuiste tu, pero esta broma se paso de la raya... entréganos nuestro uniformes - chillo muy molesta.

- Eh?! de que hablan yo no tengo ningún feo uniforme suyo - dijo molesta, por la falsa acusación

- Entonces como explicas esto! - exclamo señalando una túnica larga negra con nubes rojas, que sus amigas tenían puestas.

- Y porque tengo que ser yo, esa túnica no es mía

- Claro que es tuya, si cuando la encontramos también estaba esto - dijo mostrando un collar de un triangulo invertido dentro de un circulo.

- Hidan... que te había dicho sobre gastarle bromas a las chicas del club de animadoras ¬¬ - dijo mirándola en forma de regaño

- Pero te juro que no fui yo! mira aquí esta mi collar - dijo sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un collar idéntico.

- entonces quien fue? - dijo Karin mas calmada

- A mi ni me mires

- Bueno... Chicas! hay que seguir buscando y desmangase de esas feas capas

- Espera! - las detuvo Hidan

- mm? que pasa

- Me las podrías dar?, a ti te parecerán feas, pero para mi son bonita nwn - dijo

- eh... bueno no le veo problema toma - respondió entregándole las capas

- Gracias nwn

* En el LD*

- LÍDER! - grito Konan asustada.

- Que pasa? por que haces tanto ruido -.- - pregunto un pelirrojo muy atractivo (** Ali/Yo: -w- seee**)

- M-mire, las capas desaparecieron y ahora s-solo hay es-esto - dijo nerviosa la peliazul señalando unos extraños uniformes que consistía en una minifalda y polo de manga cero de color rojo con detalles blancos.

- Oigan se puede saber porqué hacen tanto ruido... hm? - pregunto un recién llegado rubio medio adormilado que estaba siendo abrazado por el pelirrojo.

*En Suna*

- Bien Kushina-san, Mikoto-san buscaran por la zona oeste; Hitomi, Ayame por la zona este; Fugaku-san y Minato-san por la zona sur; Naruto y Sasuke por el norte y yo y Itachi buscaremos por el centro - explico brevemente Sasori

- Hai!

- Bueno entonces en... andando!

*Con Dara (Deidara)*

Después de haber desayunado, Temari y Gaara fueron al super para comprar cosas para la semana y para la cena que prepararían, para su otro hermano, Kankuro que vendría ese día. Dara para no aburrirse decidió salir a tomar aire fresco y de pasada ir a un lugar que le había llamado la atención el día que Gaara le mostró la ciudad.

- Lo encontré.. - susurro emocionada al estar frente de aquel lugar.

El lugar era un establecimiento donde vendían todo tipo de cosas que tenían que ver con lo artístico (arcilla, madera para hacer marionetas, entre otras cosas), un poco nerviosa entro, se quedo maravillada por lo que había dentro, entre muchas cosas le llamo mas la atención fue arcilla, por un momento pensó en comprarla pero se acordó que ella _nunca lo había usado._

_- _Si gusta señorita, le podemos regalar esa arcilla - dijo una señorita que había observado desde que entro lo emocionada que estaba, sobretodo con la arcilla

- E-esta segura hm?, yo nunca eh utilizado arcilla, seria como botarlo a la basura - dijo nerviosa

- No me parece, tienes pinta de haber usado esto muchas veces... que tal si lo intentas ?

- etto... bueno esta bien, pero no se valla a reír hm

Después de esa pequeña platica la joven condujo a Dara a una habitación, la rubia se quedo impresionad ya que dentro habían muchas esculturas muy hermosas y marionetas que estaban muy bien echas.

- Este es mi estudio,bueno primero déjame presentarme, me llamo Kurenai Yūhi - se presento la mujer.

- mucho gusto yo me llamo Dara Uzuma-, digo Sabaku no Dara.

- bueno ahora si quiero que hagas una escultura con la arcilla que te di, no te preocupes por como te salga - le dijo guiándola hasta una mesa.

- Entendido...

* una hora después*

- E-esto es...

- Sucede algo hm? -pregunto Dara mirando curiosas a Kurenai

- No me habías dicho que nunca habías usado arcilla? - pregunto mirándola extrañada.

- claro que nunca e usado, que yo me acuerde

- Entonces como explicas eso .. - dijo señalando la escultura, Dara se quedo anonada por lo que vio, pues si Kurenai tenia razón la escultura era muy buena, aunque Dara no se acordaba lo que había esculpido así que decidió darle una ojeada, era la cara de un chico,con unas ojeras muy marcadas, tenia su cabello amarrado en una cola baja.

Apenas vio el rostro el corazón de la rubia latió a mil por hora, por alguna razón esa persona se le hacia familiar, ademas de que aquel vacío pequeño al cual ya se había acostumbrado desapareció, con sus manos paso su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, en es momento se acordó que Kurenai también estaba con ella y separo rápidamente sus manos de aquel rostro sonrojada.

- así que hiciste una escultura de tu novio no? - pregunto sonriendo

- y-yo.. n-no.. b-bueno...

- jajaj tranquila, hay mira la hora que es, sera mejor que vallas a casa le dijo

- que hora es?

- las 5:00pm

- ! hay no, seguro que Temari-chan y Gaara-kun deben estar preocupado por mi, gracias Kurenai-san por dejarme usar su arcilla hm

- no te preocupes, si quieres yo te llevo, mi novio se encargara del lugar

- gracias

*Con Sasori y Itachi*

- Sasori divisas alguna tiendo de arte por aquí? - pregunto el azabache

- La verdad es que no... espera... si?... encontraron una... bien, donde esta?... entendido, buen trabajo Neji, Itachi, ya se donde hay uno - dijo el pelirrojo para llamar la atención del azabache.

- Donde, hablar rápido hombre... no tenemos todo el día

- Tranquilo Itachi, Neji me dijo que le dijeron que la vieron entrar a una tienda de arte... _típico de ella, hasta con perdida de memoria es lo primero que hace... _Hay que esperarlo para que el nos guie

- Sasori-sama - lo llamo un joven de cabellos marrones y ojos color perla.

- Neji, lo mejor sera que nos guíes rápido, sino Itachi se pondrá mas nerviosos de lo que esta jeje

- Entendido

Después de una pequeña caminata por fin llegaron al lugar del que Neji les hablo, Itachi estaba muy nervioso, estaba tan cerca de poder ver a su amada rubia, tan cerca quizás solo unos pasos era lo que los alejaban. Por su parte, Sasori también estaba nervioso, solo quería ir y abrazar a su pupila y regañarla por todo lo que le hizo pasar, pero no era tan fácil... no sabiendo que ella no se acordaba de él, ni de sus amigos... ni de Itachi.

- Itachi hay algo que tienes que saber antes de que entremos - le halo Sasori deteniendo a Itachi que estaba por entrar

- que pasa Sasori?, Sabes? mejor dímelo después yo solo-

- no.. tienes que saberlo ahora lo que pasa es que-

Antes de que Sasori pudiera confesarle la verdad la puerta del establecimiento se abrió dejando ver dos chicas una azabache de ojos rojos y una rubio de ojos azules, ambas iban conversando animadamente sin percatarse de la presencia de los chicos.

- Deidara... - susurro Itachi mirando fijamente a la rubia, por alguna razón Itachi que estaba mas hermosa que antes ( **Ali: oee Susa tu es estas pasando un poco de cursi no crees? Yo: -w- ****quizás** )

- Espera Itachi, no vallas! Neji detenle - exclamo Sasori al darse cuenta de que Itachi ya estaba yendo en dirección de Deidara, pero ya era imposible Itachi ya estaba a solo pasos de ella y el otro a un metro.

- Deidara! - exclamo el azabache abrazando por detrás a la rubia, ella por su parte se sonrojo fuerte mente al sentir aquel tacto.

- Kyaa! pervertido suéltame! - chillo totalmente roja como un tomate empujado al azabache y escondiéndose detrás de Kurenai.

- Eh? Deidara soy yo, Itachi acaso no me reconoces? - pregunto mirándola intrigado

- l-lo siento joven yo no soy esa Deidara... me llano Subaku no Dara, y no lo he visto en mi vida ... _ni si quiera me acuerdo nada de ella para empezar..._

_- _Itachi! maldición escúchame cuando te hablo - exclamo Sasori molesto llegando a su lado, por su parte Dara lo veía curiosa

- _se me hace familiar y también le otro chico, mi corazón no deja de latir por el abrazo que me dio.. se sintió tan bien... pero... acaso ellos serán parte de mi pasado que no recuerdo?_

_- _Sasori.. se puede saber que pasa? - le pregunto bajito

- Joder! por eso te dije que era importante lo que tenia que decirte - le respondió igual de bajo

- Entonces dime de una vez que es lo que le pasa a Deidara

- Lo que pasa es que Dei perdió la memoria...

* * *

**_*Deprimida* Hola ..._**

**_Ali: ya levanta ese animo Joder! me estas desesperando ¬¬_**

**_Pero Pero... BUAAAAA! TTT-TTTT_**

**_Deidara: se puede saber que pasa?_**

**_Konan: lo que pasa es que *decirle al oído*_**

**_Sasori: ¬¬ mucha _****_cercanía_**

**_Pain: ¬¬ lo mismo digo_**

**_Dei/Konan: xD están celosos_**

**_Saso/Pain: cla-claro que no ¬/¬_**

**_Ali: bueno a lo del LD xD, estoy segura de los que leyeron ya se dieron cuenta de que lugar hablamos no xD?_**

**_Zetsu: creo que hasta el mismo Hidan se dio cuenta_**

**_Hidan: claro... espera que quisiste decir con eso aloe vera? ¬¬_**

**_Zetsu: ¬¬_**

**_Kisame: uff por lo estoy viendo creo que ya termino mi martirio nwn_**

**_Kakuzu: y el mio_**

**_Ali: jeje...bueno... el elegido de hoy es ... Tobi nwn alias el buen chico_**

**_Tobi: tobi es un buen chico nwn_**

**_*Deidara-chaaan! Tengo que tomar venganza, asi que;  
¿Eres virgen?  
¿Que pocision te gusta más?  
¿Cuantos privados le darías a Ita-kun?  
¿Como es tu relacion con tu suegris Mikoto?  
¿Y con tu cuñis Sasukín?  
¿Y tu relacion con tu concuñadis Naruto?*_**

**_Deidara: O.O *desmayarse*_**

**_Sasori: bueno yo responde por Dei las dos primeras... no es virgen y le gusta mas la posicion de..._**

**_Deidara: *tapar la boca a Sasori* ¬/¬ e-eso no es de su incumbencia_**

**_Sasori: bueno..._**

**_Deidara: nwñ.. escúchame bien NO LE DARIA NI SIQUIERA UN PRIVADO A ESE DEPRAVADO! NUNCA! _**

**_Itachi: eres muy cruel TTwTT_**

**_Deidara: ¬¬, mm haber con mi NO-suegris Mikoto nos llevamos bien aveces voy a su casa para conversa un rato... con mi NO-cuñis Sasuke.. ustdes saben.. nos odiamos a muerte nwn y con mi NO-concuñadis Naruto... mm supongo que maso menos... no hemos hablado mucho jeje_**

**_Tobi: entonces sempai no le gusta la posicion del perrito nwn?, ayer escuche cuando hablaba con Konan de eso_**

**_Deidara: TOBI...! TU MALDITO BASTARDO VEN AQUÍ TE ARE &$%&$%645&$%/&$56_**

**_Tobi: Waaa Tobi es un buen chico QoQ*correr por su vida*_**

**_Sasori: -.-U _**

**_Ali: ehmmm mejor que siga con esto.. Sasuke-kun! nwn_**

**_Sasuke: ejem gracias Ali-chan_**

**_Itachi: Ototo ! *o*_**

**_Sasuke : nwn Aniki!... Muere! nwn_**

**_Itachi: no tenias por que se tan cruel Q-Q_**

**_Sasuke: ¬¬_**

**_*¿De donde proviene eso de que a los Uchiha le atraen los rubios? E.e Se que tu sabes muy bien eso...  
Itachi; No calles! Gritalo a los 4 vientos! Y no me refiero a lo de que te gusta Dei, eres muy obvio si no a lo de tú padre xD Fugaku, no me mates.*_****_  
_**

**_Fugaku: O/O D-de donde sacas eso!? es mentira!_**

**_Minato: jumm si claro como no ¬¬_**

**_Fugaku: tu cállate! _**

**_Itachi: ehh ?! todos lo saben O/O _**

**_Todos: ¬¬ eres muy obvio_**

**_Itachi: u/u, bueno y a lo otro no puedo hablar, quiero pero no puedo es que el secreto de mi padre también me conviene ami que no se sepa jeje nwnU_**

**_Fugaku: bueno yo me largo *irse*_**

**_Minato: Fuga-kun! espérame nwn * ir detrás de Fugaku*_**

**_Itachi: ¬¬ no se porque tengo un muy mal _****_presentimiento_**

**_Sasuke: por primera vez concuerdo contigo_**

**_Ali: y ahora el review que hizo que Susa se deprima jeje nwnU_**

**_*Hola chica, me di cuenta que este capitulo de tu fic me recuerda mucho a otro que tengo años leyendo xD jajaja, no sé por qué pero varias cosas de las que escribes se parecen muuuchoooo a las del fic que te digo, será que eres plagiadora .? (uno nunca sabe xD) o tomaste muchas ideas del otro fic! no espero que te ofendas xD pero es que me parece mucha casualidad (incluso lo del genderbender en algunos personajes y tal) jajaja bueno seguiré leyendo a ver que tal, un saludo :D*_**

**_QnQ Buaaa! TT-TT yo no soy ninguna plagiadora *seguir deprimiendose*_**

**_Ali: te eh dicho que te tranquilices ¬¬, estoy segura de que no lo dijo para ofenderte, bueno... pero les aseguramos de que TODO lo que esta escrito aquí es de nuestra propia cabezita, se los aseguro... y los del genderbender mm no se exactamente que es , creo que es cambio de genero, pero el caso es que es que lo pusimos en los personajes ukes si te das cuenta xD, por que Naruto si es hombre en este fic... no se vallan a confundir xD_**

**_B-bueno *mas calmada* d-dejen *snif* review por favor _**


	12. Recorde

**_Holis Susana reportándose nwn con nuevo capi... espero que lo disfruten_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece son de Kishimoto-sama, pero algún día se los robare y haré que los akatsuki revivan y hagan yaoi HARD! muajjajaja *W*_

**_Advertencia: _**_ortografía, AU_

- Itachi es lindo - cuando hablan

_- Deidara es tan uke xD - pensamientos_

- (Sasori es sexy )- aclaraciones

- (**Hidan es masoquista**)- intervención de Ali o mía o Mari o de algún personaje

* * *

(capitulo anterior)

- _Deidara! - exclamo el azabache abrazando por detrás a la rubia, ella por su parte se sonrojo fuerte mente al sentir aquel tacto._

_- Kyaa! pervertido suéltame! - chillo totalmente roja como un tomate empujado al azabache y escondiéndose detrás de Kurenai._

_- Eh? Deidara soy yo, Itachi acaso no me reconoces? - pregunto mirándola intrigado_

_- l-lo siento joven yo no soy esa Deidara... me llano Subaku no Dara, y no lo he visto en mi vida ... ni si quiera me acuerdo nada de ella para empezar..._

_- Itachi! maldición escúchame cuando te hablo - exclamo Sasori molesto llegando a su lado, por su parte Dara lo veía curiosa_

_- se me hace familiar y también le otro chico, mi corazón no deja de latir por el abrazo que me dio.. se sintió tan bien... pero... acaso ellos serán parte de mi pasado que no recuerdo?_

_- Sasori.. se puede saber que pasa? - le pregunto bajito_

_- Joder! por eso te dije que era importante lo que tenia que decirte - le respondió igual de bajo_

_- Entonces dime de una vez que es lo que le pasa a Deidara_

_- Lo que pasa es que Dei perdió la memoria..._

(capitulo actual)

- QUE!? - chillo la pelirroja totalmente shokeada

- Tran-tranquila Kushina-san - pidió Hitomi nerviosa por su actitud

- COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILA SI ES QUE ME ENTERO DE QUE MI HIJA NI SIQUIERA SE ACUERDA DE MI?! SU MADRE! - la ojirosa se asusto por la forma de responder de la pelirroja, escondiéndose detrás de su hermana.

- Kushina! no tienes por que gritarle a la chica, ella no tiene la culpa y ademas... tiene razón... nada ganas con gritar como una loca - regaño la azabache.

Se formo un tenso silencio después de aquellas palabras, Kushina y Mikoto se miraron por unos minutos, la pelirroja se calmo un poco, pero al acordarse la forma en la que le hablo a Hitomi se sintió un poco mal.

- ... Lo siento... Hitomi-chan perdón... - se disculpo la pelirroja algo avergonzada

- No se preocupe Kushina-san... usted es su madre es muy normal que se ponga así después de saber esto...- dijo Hitomi sonriendo levemente para tratar de calmarla

- Bueno me gustaría que me des mas datos sobre lo que acabas de decir.. - pidió la uzumaki ya totalmente calmada

- Kushina/ Oka-san! - todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada al lugar donde provenían aquella voces, hay estaban Minato y Fugaku con sus respectivos hijos.

- Minato , Naruto vengan rápido! - exclamo Kushina para que su esposo e hijo apresuraran el paso.

- Que pasa cariño? nwn encontraron a mi pequeña Dei? - pregunto Minato cuando estuvo junto a ella.

- Eh?! encontraron a One-chan! OwO?

- jeje no lo que es que... etto... am... como decírtelo ... _joder! si le digo pegara un grito que estoy segura que se escuchara hasta nuestra casa ¬¬ ... _Lo que pasa cariño es que...

* Con Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y Kurenai*

El joven azabache se encontraba en shock por las palabras que le había dicho su amigo pelirrojo... perdida de memoria?... tenia que ser una broma, pero de muy mal gusto.. miro a Deidara que se encontraba viéndolos curiosa, todavía escondida detrás de la otra chica que la había estado acompañando.

- hey.. dei... - le susurro Kurenai bajito para que los dos chicos que estaban frente a ella no la escucharan

- mm?

- ese chico - dijo señalando disimuladamente a Itachi.

- Que con el hm? - pregunto Dara mirándola extrañada

- no te das cuenta?

- de que hm?

- es idéntico al chico que hiciste... - dijo la chica señalando la mediana caja que tenia la rubia entre sus manos.

Dara(Deidara) se exalto un poco al dar cuenta de ese "pequeño" detalle, sin importarle que los dos chicos vieran la escultura la saco de la caja para poder cerciorarse de si lo que decía Kurenai era cierto, la miro detalladamente y luego miro al joven azabache... no había duda...

- es el mismo hm... - susurro la rubia para si misma

- QUE! - todos los presentes, excepto Sasori e Itachi, se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquel grito que al parecer provenía del centro del pueblo... Kurenai miro asombrada hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel grito asombrada de lo claro que se escuchaba de donde estaban... ya que ellos prácticamente a la salida del lugar. (** Yo: en otras palabras WTF! Ali: xD en esta parte fe mi mano la que hizo el trabajo nwn osea yo lo ****escribí, y desde la compu de Susana... la mía todavía esta en proceso de ser comprada...ya voy 5 soles OwO! Yo: o_o Mari: nwñU**)

- Pero que fue eso hm?! - exclamo Dara un poco asustada

- ah... parece que Minato-san no se lo tomo tan bien jeje - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo nerviosamente

- el tampoco sabia no? ¬¬

- no... solo lo sabíamos Hitomi y yo - dijo Sasori

- al parecer ya todos saben sobre eso...

- ahora Dara-chan es nuestra oportunidad hay que huir de ellos ... rápido! - exclamo Kurenai, jalando a Dara, la que ,aun confusa, decidió hacerle caso a la azabache.

- esperen! - exclamo Sasori cuando se dio cuenta que las dos chicas se estaban yendo corriendo a toda velocidad

- Sasori.. hay que seguirlas - dijo el azabache que ya se encontraba siguiéndolas

- ah... - suspiro - no queda de otra, aquí vamos...

* Varios minutos después*

Después de una larga persecución, Kurenai y Dara lograron llegar a la casa de la ultima "sin problemas", ambas estaban muy cansadas ya que prácticamente tuvieron que correr por toda la cuidad (menos por el centro porque a Deidara le dio miedo aquel grito) para poder "despistarlos".

- ah...ah... ah... eso fue agotador - susurro Kurenai intentando recuperar el aire

- si...ah... ni que lo digas ...ah... hm

- que tal... si mejor entramos a tu casa y esperamos un rato, des pues me voy ... me da miedo de que cuando este de regreso me vean y...

- tranquila, no hay problema hm ... _espero... - _susurro la rubia tocando la puerta suavemente ya que se había olvidado las llaves antes de salir

- quien es ? ... Dara!, jovencita me tenias muy preocupada - exclamo Temari abrazando a la rubia muy fuerte

- Dara-chan?! - exclamo un pelirrojo apareciendo detrás de las dos chicas.

- jejeje perdón Temari-san .. Gaara-kun hm - dijo Dara algo avergonzada

- bueno ya olvidemoslo, pero después nos tendrás que decir que paso...tu quien eres? - pregunto Temari cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kurenai

- Temari-san podría quedarse... te juro que después te explico todo - pidió la rubia.

- bueno esta bien.. pasa - dijo la rubia sonriendo levemente - ah pero que no te vea mi hermano mayor

- eh?! porque? - pregunto Kurenai

- lo que pasa es que cada vez que ve una chica sola, se la pasa coqueteando con ella, así que por tu seguridad personal, lo mejor sera que te quedes en la habitación de Dara por un rato

- no se preocupe nwn, yo sabre apañarmelas para que no me moleste demasiado - dijo la azabache muy segura de si misma

- mm... bueno esta bien, pero si te incomoda demasiado, solo dímelo nwn

- claro..

Tal como lo había dicho Temari, Kankuro al momento que la vio entrar empezó a coquetear con ella, pero luego ella se lo llevo un minuto a quien sabe donde y cuando regresaron, el pobre estaba traumado. A Temari le dio tanta gracia que no pudo evitar reírse en su cara (a pesar de no saber que era lo que la azabache había echo), después se dispusieron a cenar. Temari había preparado... (**Yo: pues se quedan con la duda xD Ali: eso solo lo dice por que no sabe que poner -w- Mari: xD Yo: ¬/¬ cállense**), Dara y Kankuro prácticamente devoraron la comida. Luego hablaron de algunas cosas, y al final Kankuro se tuvo que ir ya que tenia un viaje de negocios mañana y tenia que llegar hoy para alistarlo todo.

- Bueno... ahora si... nos podrían explicar que paso? - pregunto Temari luego de que su hermano se haya ido

- lo que paso fue...

*minutos después*

- Pero.. Dara-chan! como se te ocurre escapar, si ellos realmente son parte de tu pasado, podrías haberlos llevado hasta acá cosa que te explicaban varias cosas - dijo Temari

- Pe-pero Temari-san y si estaban mintiendo hm? - pregunto Dara un poco nerviosa

- por eso mismo te digo los traías acá cosa que si intentaban algo ya estábamos Gaara y yo para defenderte si fuera necesario

- yo creo que estuvo bien lo que hiciste Dara... lo mejor fue escapar - dijo el pelirrojo secamente, no se mostraba muy feliz por el echo de que ella se hubiera encontrado con alguien de su pasado.

- Gaara?! - exclamo Temari sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano - como puedes decir eso... esta hubiera sido una perfecta oportunidad para que Dara recuperar sus recuerdos y...

- BASTA! MI DECISIÓN ES ASÍ DE SIMPLE, Dara... no quiero que te encuentres con ese chico de nuevo, entendiste?

- cla-claro hm - respondió Dara algo asustada por su actitud

- Gaara, tenemos que hablar... ven conmigo - dijo Temari saliendo de la sala rumbo a la habitación de el pelirrojo, que la siguió sin decir nada.

- Que sucede? - pregunto una vez que ya estuvieron en su habitación

- Se puede saber que pasa contigo? - pregunto la rubia mirándolo extrañada

- no se a que te refieres...

- oh... claro que los sabes... estas actuando muy extraño, sabes? creo que lo mejor sera que lleve a Dara con esos chicos... - dijo saliendo de la habitación

- NO! - exclamo Gaara jalándola del brazo impidiéndole que se vaya.

- ...

- ...

- creo que ya entiendo de que trata esto... - susurro la rubia

- ...

- te haz enamorado de Dara no? - pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- n-no se de lo que h-hablas, y-yo solo veo a Dara como una amiga, e-el echo de que t-te haga dicho q-que ella era mi novia, f-fue una broma - dijo nervioso

- Gaara... no intentes engañarme... puedes mentirle a ella, a otras persona... a ti mismo!... pero... ami no... yo e sido la que te a criado desde que eras un bebe, te conozco muy bien - susurro la chica tomándolo de los hombros acto que hizo que el otro se tensara.

- Y-yo...

- QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ HM?!

* En la sala*

- QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ HM?! - exclamo la rubia al ver frente a ella a los dos chicos de los que huyo junto con Kurenai hace un buen rato.

- Dara-chan cálmate... que tal si intentamos lo que nos dijo Temari... - dijo la azabache

- _Temari? - _Sasori lo medito unos segundos... ese nombre se le hacia familiar

_- _Etto...

- Que sucede Dara...- pregunto el pelirrojo bajando de las escaleras junto con su hermana preocupado por el grito que había lanzado

- B-bueno yo...

- vinimos a llevarnos a Deidara... - dijo Itachi tomando del brazo a la rubia que se quedo sin saber que hacer en esa situación.

Gaara enfureció cuando escucho esas palabras salir de la boca de ese tipo, con un acto muy ágil separo a Deidara de Itachi y le dio un puñetazo al ultimo dejándolo en el suelo.

- Que te vienes llevar a Dara... no juegues... no lo permitiré... me escuchaste?! - exclamo el pelirrojo mirando al chico con odio

- Gaara!, tranquilízate por favor ... chico se encuentra bien..? - pregunto intentado acercarse al azabache pero su hermano se lo impidió

- No juego... y no se llama Dara se llama... Deidara, y nos las vamos a llevar.. a donde pertenece... a su hogar - dijo Itachi ignorando lo que le había dicho la rubia.

- CÁLLATE! ESTE ES SU HOGAR! Y NO SE VA A IR! SOBRE MI CADÁVER! - grito el pelirrojo

- Si eso quieres...

- Maldito... - dijo Gaara lanzándose encima de Itachi para golpearlo

Deidara ( **Yo: ya no tiene caso llamarla Dara u_u** ) veía con horror como los dos chicos estaban que de mataban a golpes, no pudo evitar que una lagrima se escapara... pasaron algunos minutos al parecer el golpe que le había dado Gaara al principio a Itachi había influenciado mucho en toda la batalla ya que este al principio actuaba de forma un poco torpe, dandole oportunidad al pelirrojo de tomar ventaja. Itachi callo al suelo y Gaara ya estaba preparando para darle el golpe final.

- esto es lo que te pasa por estúpido... no permitiré que te la lleves... NUNCA!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando, a unos segundo de que el golpe "final" cayera en Itachi, Deidara se había interpuesto recibiendo el golpe en lugar del azabache. Itachi se sorprendió por la acción de la rubia... no se suponía que lo había olvidado?... al momento de recibir el golpe Deidara no pudo evitar escapar un pequeño gritillo de dolor, y antes de que cayera al piso, Itachi la sostuvo en sus brazos.

- Deidara...- susurro abrazándola fuertemente muy preocupado.

- Itachi... perdon por haberme... olvidado de ti... t-te quiero hm ... - susurro antes de caer desmayada

* * *

**_Ali: SUSANA! YO TE MATO YO TE MATO!_**

**_WAAA es que tenia que pasar D:_**

**_Ali: me importa una &$%&$%565$%645 COMO SE TE OCURRE PONER A GAARA DE ESA MANERA!_**

**_Deidara: ¬¬ y yo que pensé que se puso así por el golpe que me dieron hm_**

**_Itachi: Dei que lindo me defendiste OwO * abrazar*_**

**_Deidara: ¬/¬ ca-_****_cállate_**

**_Zetsu: WTF! no estabas con Sasori?!_**

**_Deidara: ah eso... terminamos nwn no es cierto Danna?_**

**_Sasori: see... *comiendo pastel de fresa*_**

**_Mari: bueno fue bonito mientras duro TTwTT _**

**_Ali: ejem bueno a responder reviews nwn_**

**_Konan: y Susana?_**

**_Ali: nwn Konan... *sonrisa de miedo*_**

**_Konan: qu-quien quiere responder reviews ! *asustada*_**

**_AYUDA!  
_**

**_Konan: *lo siento Susana-chan TT-TT* Bu-bueno el elegido de hoy es... Ki-Kisame nwn!_**

**_Kisame: pe-pero estoy jugando _**

**_Ali: Kisame... nwn_**

**_Todos: *waaa que miedo TTwTT*_**

**_Kisame: TTwTT.._**

**_*Deidara-chaaaaan,  
¿Asi que engañas a Sasori con Itachi y a Itaxhi lo engañas con Madara y a Madara con Tobi y a Tobi con el peluche de Tobi? ¿nee? " ¡No lo niegues YO te ví! e.e* _**

**_Deidara: *enserio no se como es que no eh explotado su casa.. ah! ya me acorde ¬¬ Ali-chan* Bueno si no te enteras.. ya no estoy con Sasori no Danna estoy con bueno... u/u BUENO USTEDES YA SABEN! ¬/¬_**

**_Itachi: y soy muy feliz TTwTT_**

**_Deidara: YA CALLATE! ù/ú bueno lo primero ya lo aclare.. ahora NO ENGAÑO A ITACHI CON MADARA... POR ENDE NO PASA NINGUNA DE LAS COSAS QUE SIGUEN COMO EL- WTF! O_O como que con el peluche de Tobi ¬¬ *enserio esta tipa esta loca*_**

**_Kisame: _**

**_*Itachi; ¿Porque eres tan guapo? Por cierto, tengo dos póster de ti en mi cuarto xDDD*_**

**_Itachi: jeje realmente no lose yo nací así jum *sonrisa made-in-uchiha*_**

**_Deidara: ¬¬ _****_egocéntrico_**

**_Kisame: lo mismo digo ¬¬_**

**_*Sasu-chan; ¿Porque eres tan sexy? e.e Tengo varios de ti en mi cuarto pero no le digas a la celostina del dobe xD*_**

**_Sasuke: soy sexy... por favor dime algo que no sepa *sonrisa made-in-sasUKE*_**

**_Sasuke: HEy! ¬¬_**

**_Naruto: no soy celoso¬¬ pero si sabes lo que te conviene sera mejor que ni te ocurra decirle ese tipo de cosas nwn *sonrisa de miedo*_**

**_Kisame: no se porque tengo el presentimiento de que estuvo hablando con Ali-chan muchooo... rato_**

**_Ali: nwn que dijiste?_**

**_Kisame: ay mamita TTwTT_**

**_*Naru-chan; ¿Que tal te va con Menma? neee; Sasuke-kun no te pongas celoso teme, es tu hijo e.e*_**

**_Naruto: mm normal no hablamos mucho... el sigue con sus cosas de querer dominar el mundo.. see Pain le metio esa idea a la cabeza..._**

**_Pain: ¿? me llamaron *confundido*_**

**_Naruto: COMO QUE MI HIJO?! O/O_**

**_SasUKE: Bien esto no es gracioso.. Susana! Ò_Ó_**

**_Tengo que desquitarme con alguien TTwTT_**

**_SasUKE: ¬¬, Bueno una cosa no es mi hijo.. ademas en la parte final se que Menma es idéntico a Naruto... solo que al inicio era de cabello negro y ojos rojos creo que por culpa de Tobi_**

**_Kisame:_**

**_*Dei-chan? Sigues viva? Bueno, ahora para hacerte sufrir...Kakuzu-chaaan! Véndeme al precio que quieras la escultura de Ita-kun que Dei-chan hizo muajajajajajajajajajaja!*_**

**_Kakuzu: NO TE PIENSO VENDER NADA HASTA QUE ME DEVUELVAS MI DINERO MALDITA &·$&$%&$%&$%& _**

**_Hidan: mm muy bien Kakuzu estas aprendiendo xD_**

**_Kakuzu: cállate ¬¬_**

**_Kisame:_**

**_*Susana-chan... no te sientas mal, como dijo Ali-chan seguro no lo dijo con malas intenciones...:D  
¡Mari-chan! ¡Suerte! Recuerda ser paciente y no masacrar a todo tu salón o escuela como Itachi xD  
xDDD Sasu-chan e Ita-kun, descuiden, no son los únicos con ese mal presentimiento xD  
Hay y tu Dei-chan ni con pérdida de la memoria olvidas que te encanta hacer esculturas y tampoco se te olvida Itachi xDDD Y tampoco que este es un pervertido xDDD_**

**_¡Ali-chan! ¡Animemos a Susana-chan! ¡Y le compramos un helado! xD OwO ¡Viva Susana-chan!*_**

**_Si lo se.. ya me tranquilice un poco u_u_**

**_Mari: see hice mi mejor intento por no hacerlo D: , creo que por pensar demasiado en eso no pude realizar bien mis pruebas y creo que jale TTwTT_**

**_Ali: xD yo creo que pase_**

**_Yo _****_también_**

**_Sasori: un momento! ustedes también tenían exámenes?! o_O_**

**_Ali/Yo: seee -w-_**

**_Sasori: y no estudiaron ¬¬_**

**_Ali/Yo: see -w-_**

**_Ali: yo no tenia mucho de que preocuparme.. total soy la quinta de mi clase_**

**_Y yo la sexta nwn_**

**_Mari: TTwTT yo creo que estoy casi al final_**

**_Sasori: con razón..._**

**_SasUKE: ¬¬... bueno déjenme responder lo que me dejaron a mi... see lo se.. no se porque presiento de que veremos mas seguido a Minato-san _**

**_Itachi: y en las noche ..._**

**_Deidara: oigan y no molestaran Mikoto y Kushina?_**

**_Itachi: Dei... ellas son unas amantes del Yaoi, no les importaría que sus esposo hicieran eso... nwñU_**

**_Deidara: oh... entiendo_**

**_Kushi/Miko: Alguien menciono Yaoi nwn?_**

**_Itachi: vez te lo dije..._**

**_Deidara: -/- creo que ya se de donde saliste tan pervertido Itachi..._**

**_Itachi: :p... oi Dei que tal si * susurrar cosas al oído*_**

**_Deidara: o/o pe-pero_**

**_Itachi: bueno nos retiramos tenemos "asuntos" que atender nwn kukuku_**

**_Deidara: s-si hm u/u *irse con Itachi a quien sabe donde*_**

**_Sasori: oeee Dei.. te dijeron... ya se fue .. ah ni modo lo dejaron para después _**

**_Ali:esos pervertidos -/-, bueno yo ya le había comprado su helado así que tendrás que pagarme la mitad de lo que me costo xD que son haber... 50 céntimos nwn_**

**_Gracias por tus palabras TTwTT_**

**_Ali: bueno... oe Susana_**

**_Que?_**

**_Ali: se me ocurrió una idea para un one-shot MinaKushi nwn_**

**_MinaKushi! OwO Yo AMO esa pareja nwn_**

**_Ali: see lo se no se estaba cocinando el almuerzo cuando se me vino a la menta la idea nwn_**

**_Cocinado? por que no me llamaste ? D: a mi me gusta como cocinas_**

**_Ali: jejej lo siento nwñU_**

**_Bueno, me debes..._**

**_Ali: un plato de tallarines rojos con pollo nwn_**

**_*Q* Lo esperare con ansias_**

**_Ali: see yo _****_también, bueno solo es un aviso creo que mañana subiré el one-shot nwn espero que les guste._**

**_Reviews? pliss Jashin-sama los bendecirá y les invitare un poco de la comida de Ali es deliciosa *Q* bueno para mi nwn_**


	13. Extraño suceso

**_VOLVI! :D no se vallan a molestar por ser tan tardona ahora si no pude hacer nada TT-TT_**

**_Ali: se los explicaremos al final_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece son de Kishimoto-sama, pero algún día se los robare y haré que los akatsuki revivan y hagan yaoi HARD! muajjajaja *W*_

**_Advertencia: _**_ortografía, AU_

- Itachi es lindo - cuando hablan

_- Deidara es tan uke xD - pensamientos_

- (Sasori es sexy )- aclaraciones

- (**Hidan es masoquista**)- intervención de Ali o mía o Mari o de algún personaje

* * *

( Capitulo anterior)

_- Maldito... - dijo Gaara lanzándose encima de Itachi para golpearlo_

_Deidara ( **Yo: ya no tiene caso llamarla Dara u_u** ) veía con horror como los dos chicos estaban que de mataban a golpes, no pudo evitar que una lagrima se escapara... pasaron algunos minutos al parecer el golpe que le había dado Gaara al principio a Itachi había influenciado mucho en toda la batalla ya que este al principio actuaba de forma un poco torpe, dandole oportunidad al pelirrojo de tomar ventaja. Itachi callo al suelo y Gaara ya estaba preparando para darle el golpe final._

_- esto es lo que te pasa por estúpido... no permitiré que te la lleves... NUNCA!_

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando, a unos segundo de que el golpe "final" cayera en Itachi, Deidara se había interpuesto recibiendo el golpe en lugar del azabache. Itachi se sorprendió por la acción de la rubia... no se suponía que lo había olvidado?... al momento de recibir el golpe Deidara no pudo evitar escapar un pequeño gritillo de dolor, y antes de que cayera al piso, Itachi la sostuvo en sus brazos._

_- Deidara...- susurro abrazándola fuertemente muy preocupado._

_- Itachi... perdón por haberme... olvidado de ti... t-te quiero hm ... - susurro antes de caer desmayada_

(Capitulo actual)

El silencio estaba presente en aquel pasillo de hospital, nadie decía nada... quizás lo pensaban, pero decirlo?... eso seria ganarte un pase al inframundo, cortesía de Uchiha Itachi o Subaku no Gaara.

- _Joder esta situación me esta cansando, y el doctor que no llega... es un simple análisis... que tanto podría demorar?_ - pensaba el pelirrojo nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraba.

- etto... familiares o conocidos de Deidara Uzumaki? - dijo una enfermera

- Soy su madre - exclamo la pelirroja recién llegada - como esta mi hija?

- Señora Uzumaki, no se preocupe su hija esta bien... solo esta inconsciente por el golpe que le dieron - respondió dándose cuenta de su inquietud, bueno era su madre era algo obvio que estuviera así.

- que bueno... puedo pasar a verla ttebane? - pregunto

- claro, etto... solo usted?, si quieren pueden entrar 6 personas mas - informo la joven al darse cuenta de que había un grupo que había esperado para poder verla también.

- Gracias... bueno, Quienes quieren venir conmigo ttebane?

- Yo voy - dijo Minato

- Yo también, quiero ver a mi one-chan - dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Yo puedo entrar? - pregunto el pelirrojo

- Claro que si Sasori-san

- A mi también me gustaría entrar a ver a Deidara-chan, claro si no le importa claro... - susurro Hitomi tímidamente

- Claro Hitomi-chan no te preocupes, bueno solo quedan dos mas

- Yo! - exclamaron Itachi y Gaara a la vez.

- Es-esta bien ttebane... buenos vamos.

- claro

* En el LD (** Ali: ese nombre todavía me parece raro xD** )*

- Joder! cosas muy raras están pasando, nuestras cosas desaparecen y en vez de eso aparecen estas cosas raras - dijo un alvino mostrando uno de los tantos objetos que habían aparecido, reemplazando a otros, se notaba que estaba muy molesto.

- Hidan tiene razón, hace unos días encontré esta foto, somos nosotros pero...

- Haber déjame verla - interrumpió Sasori quitandole la foto a Pain

- Wow enserio somos nosotros hm... esperen... JODER QUIEN ES ESA MUJER IDÉNTICA A MI HM?! - pregunto el rubio totalmente sorprendido al ver a aquella mujer que, como ya había dicho, era idéntica a el.

- No te quejes rubia, aunque sea esa chica es idéntica a ti, mira como estoy yo - dijo el alvino un poco fastidiado recordando la foto que había encontrado junto con Kakuzu el día anterior.

- Y que decir de mi - agrego Zetsu igual de molesto.

- Ahora que lo dicen, lo que mas sorprende es Zetsu...- dijo Konan junto a Sasori mirando la foto (específicamente a Zetsu)

- Lo mejor sera que averigüemos de donde proviene todo esto, podría ser un plan del enemigo para confundirnos - dijo Kakuzu observando el extraño billete que tenia en manos.

- Kakuzu tiene razón, Deidara e Itachi ahora mismo harán una inspección por la zona entendido? - dijo Yahiko - Nagato no tardara en llegar.

- Si señor! - respondieron los dos a la vez

- Por cierto Deidara, ya que vamos a ir afuera, me das a decir lo que ibas a decirme hace rato no? - le pregunto el azabache una vez que estuvieron afuera de la cueva.

- Claro que si hm no seas impaciente, pero te digo que es algo que tiene que ver con todo esto que esta pasando hm - le respondió el rubio haciendo una de sus aves y montándose en el , acto que imito el moreno.

*En el hospital*

- Hija... - llamo la pelirroja moviendo levemente a Deidara

- mmm? que paso... - pregunto la rubia un poco confundida.

- Dei-chan soy yo... mamá - susurro Kushina llorando y abrazando a la rubia

- Ma-mamá?... h-hm MAMA HM! - exclamo Deidara abrazando a la pelirroja llorando, igual que su madre.

- Hija! por favor no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos, no sabes lo que pasamos para encontrarte - dijo su madre

- Lo-lo *snif* siento hm

- Por Kami! de no ser por Itachi-kun y Sasori-san no te habríamos encontrado

- I-itachi y Sasori?

- Claro, espera... no los recuerdas? - pregunto la pelirroja preocupada y luego miro a los dos chicos que esperaban algo angustiados su respuesta.

- Claro que los recuerdo hm! solo que...

- Mocosa! - interrumpió el pelirrojo abrazando a su pupila ( después de que Kushina se hiciera a un lado) - Joder! acaso no piensas, nunca escúchame NUNCA me vengas con el cuento de que no te acuerdas de nosotros, por que sino te juro que te traigo hasta arrastrando aunque sea necesario - dijo molesto

- jeje yo también lo extrañe Danna hm - dijo la rubia sonriendole tiernamente

- Pe-pero que cosas dices... yo... bueno ya si te extrañe contenta? ¬/¬- dijo un poco avergonzado

- Hm! nwn

- Onee-chan! - chillo el rubio menor lanzándose encima de su hermana abrazándola cariñosamente.

- Pequeño baka! - le respondió el abrazo sonriendo

- Hey! ya no soy pequeño ( **Ali: pero si baka xD Yo: y nadie lo puede negar xD** ) mira eh crecido ! - exclamo poniéndose al lado de Sasori - antes yo le llegaba a Sasori-san al hombre ahora le llego al cuello OwO, ! o.. sera... SASORI-SAN SE HIZO MAS PEQUEÑO D:! ( **Ali: que te dije Susana sigue siendo un baka xD Yo: y yo que pensé que la había dicho de broma u_u**)

- Que haz dicho pequeño mocoso?! Ò_Ó ?! - le grito Sasori molesto con el rubio por burlarse de su estatura.

- Sasori no le grites ! - le regaño la pelicastaña abrazando al rubio, el cual le saco la lengua al pelirrojo sin que la ella se diera cuenta.

- hmp! ¬¬

- Bueno lo que ya saludaron sera mejor que nos vallamos ttebane - dijo la Uzumaki guiñándole el ojos a los demás sospechosamente

- Cierto! vamonos Naruto-kun, Deidara-chan que gusto de que estés bien nwn

- Eh?! qu-que pasa Kushina yo quiero estar con mi hija - dijo el rubio mayor algo confundido

- Cariño vamonos nwn - dijo la pelirroja arrastrándolo por la puerta de la habitación junto con los demás ( incluido Gaara que no había dicho nada desde que entraron)

- Regresare cariño te lo juro TTwTT !

- -.-U el nunca cambia hm... - dijo la rubia cuando creyó que ya estaba sola

- etto...

- Eh?! ... I-I-Ita-itachi! hm ! - exclamo sonrojada

- Jeje si soy yo...

- a... claro..

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, nerviosos, ninguno sabia que decir. Deidara estaba muy avergonzada, recordaba muy bien lo que había dicho antes de perder la conciencia, e Itachi también lo recordaba se podría decir que esa la verdadera razón de su vergüenza.

- Yo... lo siento hm... - susurro la rubia

- mm? de que te disculpas? - pregunto el azabache

- Pues... sabes?, recuerdo todo lo que hice cuando perdí los recuerdos, te trate mal cuando tu me quisiste ayudar... por eso lo siento...

- Pe-pero que dices?! - exclamo joven acercándose a la rubia .

Se miraron fijamente Deidara estaba sonrojada totalmente, nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico, ademas de que Itachi fuera muy atractivo no ayudaba mucho ( **Ali/Yo: -/- * leve hemorragia nasal*** ) Itachi por su parte admiraba el hermoso rostro de la rubia, sus hermosas iris que se mostraban algo sorprendidas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, dandole un aspecto adorable, y sus labios... entreabiertos como diciéndole que la bese en ese instante. Sin resistirlo se acerco lentamente a Deidara, la cual empezó a cerrar los ojos como dandole permiso para lo que iba a hacer ( **Yo: lamento interrumpir el "mágico" momento pero, bueno supongo que ya sabes que va a hacer ¬w¬ kukuku Ali: si claro "mágico" momento xD mejor sigue Yo: ¬3¬ mala) **Finalmente sus labios se juntaron era un beso suave, cargado de sentimientos que se tenían uno por el otro, (agarrando un poco mas de confianza) la rubia rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del azabache para intensificar el beso, el Uchiha no hizo de rogar y paso sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de SU rubia, por que ahora era suya y no dejaría que nadie la tocara... Nadie...

Por falta del aire se tuvieron que separar, Deidara , avergonzada, oculto su cabeza el pecho del azabache para que el otro no notara el gran sonrojo que tenia, sentía que sus mejilla ardían con fuerza, y ademas de que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

- Baka... hm - susurro

- No se porque supuse que dirías eso - respondió el azabache acariciando los cabellos rubios de la chica

- Kyaa! por fin - escucharon ambos jóvenes desde la puerta, la cara de Deidara se puso todavía mas roja de lo que estaba al darse cuenta de que los habían estado espiando desde el principio, Itachi suspiro con pesadez y separándose de la rubia se acerco sigilosamente a la puerta y la abrió haciendo que Kushina, Mikoto, Hidan e Ayame cayeran una encima de otra.

- No-nosotras

- Enserio que ustedes no pierden el tiempo para espiarnos, verdad? - dijo el azabache mirándolas un poco molesto.

- Jum! métete en tus asuntos Uchiha ¬¬ - susurro la castaña fastidiada

- Pues veras Ayame.. este si es un asunto que me concierne, nos estaban espiando a Dei-chan y a mi ¬¬ - le respondió volviendo a suspirar pesadamente

- :I Cállate ¬/¬

-realmente no se que te vio mi primo - susurro en voz baja pero para su mala suerte tanto Ayame como Madara (que acababa de llegar) lo habían escuchado.

- Hey! que te pasa, Aya-tan puede ser muy ruda ahora, pero.. te lo digo no has visto cuando se sonroja es tan linda! *w* - exclamo Madara con corazoncitos en los ojos ( **Ali: *traumada* Mari: *traumada Susana: *traumada* Itachi: ¬¬ pero si tu lo escribiste Susana: cierto, lo había olvidado xD pero igual **)

- A-Y-A-T-A-N?... nwn Se puede saber quien te dijo que me podías llamar a así, Uchiha bastardo?! - exclamo la pelicastaña roja de furia y de vergüenza ( **Ali*con traje de conductora de noticiero*: buenas noches señores lectores bueno este es un reportaje que seguro no es tomara mas de 15 segundos leer, las cosas están así con Ayame-chan, 40% de ira y 60% de vergüenza xD Ayame: O/O Pe-pero que estas di-diciendo !** )

- Uchiha- lo llamo el pelirrojo ( **Mari: supongo que ya saben que pelirrojo xD**) fríamente interrumpiendo la posible muerte de Madara Uhciha ( **Madara: Susana alabada seas *o* Yo: solo lo hago porque todavía te necesito en le fic xD** )

- Que quieres Subaku? - pregunto el azabache serenamente, aunque ya suponía que es lo que le iba a decir.

- Quiero tener una pelea contigo - dijo mirándolo decididamente a los ojos, todos los presentes se quedaron callados, algunos molestos por la propuesta del pelirrojo ( Sasori, Hitomi, Kushina, Mikoto, Kurenai y Deidara), y otros ansiosos por la respuesta del azabache ( Temari, Ayame, Minato, Sasuke , Naruto y Fugaku).

- Y que ganaría yo con eso? - pregunto el Uchiha con una sonrisa burlona.

- Si tu ganas yo les dejare en paz, pero si yo gano... Deidara se quedara aquí conmigo y ustedes se irán sin reclamar - dijo señalando a Deidara, la cual se encontraba sorprendida.

- Itachi... - lo llamo Deidara, el azabache la miro como pidiendo permiso y la rubia simplemente sonrió y asintió.

- Deidara.. como vas a dejar que pase esto! - le dejo su madre preocupada

- Lo hago porque se que el ganara hm, al principio también me moleste por la propuesta de Gaara-kun pero, supongo que si no arreglan sus asunto ahora las cosas no acabaran tan bien hm - dijo

- Supongo que desde ese punto lo que dice es verdad, pero y si no gana ttebane?

- Mamá.. acaso no escuchas cuando te hablo hm? u_ú - pregunto la rubia un poco molesta

- Jeje lo siento nwñ

*En el LD*

- Me vas a decir de una vez si o no? - pregunto el azabache con cierto tono de desesperación en su voz.

- Jeje quien lo diría Itachi Uchiha esta desesperado por saber algo hm? - se burlo en rubio

- hmp ¬¬

- Jaja tranquilo, ya llegamos hm - dijo señalando un árbol grande muy grueso que parecía que tuviera una entrada, cosa que el Uchiha no noto (**Yo: Recuerden de que Itachi es ciego xD**)

- Y que con eso?, solo es un simple árbol - dijo restando importancia.

- Había olvidado que eras ciego hm - dijo el rubio suspirando pesadamente.

- Hmp! ¬¬

- Bueno, como no vez muy bien, tendré que guiarte

- Que hacen? - pregunto el pelirrojo detrás de Deidara e Itachi acompañado por el resto de los integrantes de akatsuki

- Ah nada solo loe mostraba a Ita- KYA! - Chillo el rubio asustado

- JAJAJA la rubia grita como mujer xD - se burlo Hidan

- CALLATE! ¬¬ hm, solo le mostraba a Itachi esto - dijo señalando el árbol.

- Y esa puerta , eso si que es raro un árbol con puerta - dijo un pelirrojo recién llagado

- Nagato! - exclamo la peliazul lanzándose encima del joven, tirándolo al suelo en el acto junto con ella.

- Cambiando de tema, Deidara que es eso? - dijo quitándose a Konan de encima y mirando la puerta

- Malo ¬3¬ - bufo la peliazul en voz baja

- Eso es lo que quería saber, perdón por lo haberles avisado, pero pensé que podría ser peligroso y por eso traje a Itachi para que inspeccione con su sharingan, podría ser una trampa hm - explico tranquilamente

- Buen plan Deidara, pero nos hubieras avisado a mi o a Konan o Pain

- Lo siento hm

- Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí hay que entrar de una jodida vez, que yo si quiero saber que pasa, ademas soy inmortal imposible que me maten - dijo el alvino seguro de si mismo acercándose a la puerta, dispuesta a entrar.

- Hidan , espera - lo detuvo Kakuzu - quizás seas inmortal pero podrían atraparte y eso seria un mayor problema ademas de que luego habrían muchos gastos ¬¬ .

- Kakuzu tiene razón, Itachi mira activa tu sharingan y inspecciona el árbol ( **Yo: suena raro xD** ) - ordeno Pain.

- Hai! - dijo el Uchiha ya activo su sharingan e inspecciono el árbol (**Yo: sigue sonando raro -w-** ) - no noto ninguna chakra .

- Bien entonces , Hidan tu entra ya que eres inmortal si hay alguna trampa no morirás

- Como digas - dijo acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola lentamente ante la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros - tranquilos... ah!

- Hidan! - exclamo Deidara acercándose al alvino para sujetarlo, ya que al abrir la puerta unas extrañas luces con formas de manos lo empezaron a jalar, pero para su mala suerte al momento que toco la mano del alvino otras luces con la misma forma lo empezaron a jalar a el también.

- Deidara/sempai ! - exclamaron Hitomi, Sasori e Tobi a la vez, corriendo para ayudarlos a el y a Hidan, pero al igual que con Deidara apenas tocaron al rubio mas luces jalándolos a ellos también.

- Shinra Tensei! - dijo el portador del rinnegan para atraerlos, pero al momento de decir esas palabras mas manos salieron y jalaron Nagato, Konan intentado ayudar uso su origami para ayudarlo, y de pasada alejar del lugar los que todavía esas manos no había jalado ( Kakuzu, Yahiko, Zetsu, Kisame, Madara, Ayame, Miyuki e Itachi ) pero antes de pudiera hacer lo segundo mas manos salieron y los envolvieron a todos.

* En el patio trasero del hospital*

- Es-esto no esta bien! voy a llamar a seguridad si no se detienen - exclamo una pelirroja con traje de enfermera.

- Jajaja tranquila Karin, no pasara nada, ademas no ves que es una pelea por amor *o* - dijo una rubia vestida de la misma forma de la pelirroja emocionada.

- Ino-cerda, que sea una pelea por amor no significa que este bien ademas pueden hacerlo fuera del hospital - respondió la pelirroja un poco molesta.

- Bien Uchiha, empecemos - dijo el pelirrojo peinándonos en pose de batalla, listo para comenzar el combate.

- Je lo se pero te diré una cosa, no pienso perder, y menos dejar que Deidara se quede aquí - dijo seriamente .

- Bien empe-

- Que es eso hm?! - exclamo Deidara ( en silla de ruedas, porque todavía se estaba recuperando) señalando una extraña luz encima de ellos.

- Pero que... - dijo Sasori al ver que unas personas caían encima de ellos

- Waaa! - Gritaron todos a la vez ( los que se encontraban en el piso mirando a la personas que caían y también los que caían ) ( **Yo: bien creo que mi explicación no fue muy clara xD es decir gritaron los de este mundo y los que caían del cielo xD**)

- Auch eso dolió - dijo una de las figuras que habían caído del cielo y ahora se encontraba en el piso.

- Hidan quítate de encima hm! - exclamo una voz muy familiar para todos solo que mas grave

- Pero que mi**** - dijo otro de los que cayeron

Todo se quedo en silencio Deidara(Hombre) miraba curioso a las personas frente a el, cuando diviso una figura idéntica a el solo que mujer, y la reconoció al instante.

- TU! - exclamo sorprendido.

* * *

_**Hola! WAAA Se que me eh demorado pero es que, me cortaron el inter! D:**_

_**Ali: recuerden que yo no tengo compu u_u**_

_**Mari: y yo recién acabo de llegar de viaje xD**_

_**Solo espero que no se hayan molestado sobretodo Akasura-chan TTwTT**_

_**Deidara: si que te demoraste hm ¬¬ *molesto***_

_**No es mi culpa D: no eh podido entrar al Internet desde la ultima vez que subí el ultimo capi , al día siguiente ya mi mama me había dicho, no hay Internet y yo me quede casi traumada no saben lo feliz que estoy ahora :'D**_

_**Ali: bueno no hay que perder tiempo y a responder el review nwn, el elegido es... Madara**_

_**Madara: shi!**_

_**Ali: a no perdón tu eres para después xD el elegido es Nagato xD**_

_**Madara: TTwTT**_

_**Nagato: ¬¬ llorón, bueno...**_

_*** Nee; Ita-kun ¿Cómo fué que pasó eso de tu y Dei? ¡Detalles Onegai!***_

_**Itachi: pues veras lo que paso es que Dei se dio cuenta de que soy mejor que Sasori jum**_

_**Deidara : ¬¬ mentiroso, yo te contare, lo que paso es que Danna y yo nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra relación era la misma de siempre y decidimos quedar como antes y luego ¬/¬ bueno es un secreto hm *sonrojado***_

_**Sasori: *comiendo pudin de chocolate* cierto**_

_**Ali: ah! ese fue el pudin que hice para mi TTwTT**_

_**Sasori: te lo compensare que dices *mirada seductora***_

_**Ali: por kami O/O**_

_**Gaara: ¬¬ ejem..! * abrazar posesivamente a Ali* MIAA!**_

_**Sasori: MIAA! * usar sus marionetas para alejar a Ali de Gaara***_

_**Ali: O/O por kami los dos pelirrojos sexys se pelean por mi *Q***_

_**Nagato: y yo que? D:**_

_**Ali: nagato a mi tu me pareces lindo no sexy n/n xD**_

_**Nagato : ¬/¬**_

_*** Jojojojo Kakuzu-chan de que estás hablando? Si yo le dí a Hidan y Tobi tu dinero completito...que ellos se lo hayan gastado en revistas semanales de Jashin-sama y dulces, gomitas y demás no es mi culpa u.ú***_

_**Kakuzu: DONDE ESTÁN ES PAR DE /%&/%&& %&/%&756%/%&/%& JURO QUE CUANDO LOS VEAS LOS MATARE, bueno solo a Tobi a Hidan lo torturare *furioso***_

_**Mari: ahora que lo pienso Tobi desapareció igual que Hidan después del ultimo **_**_capitulo_**

_**Kakuzu: ya regreso *salir a buscar a Hidan y Tobi***_

_**Nagato: etto... ¬¬ olvidenlo**_

_*** Deidara-chan; te regalaré un kit de cuidado para el cabello solo porque eres buen/a actor/a xD ¿Por cierto ya estás renaciendo tú e Itachi el Clan Uchiha?***_

_**Deidara: u/ú como que buen actor? ¬¬ , y no JODER ERES MALDITA PERVERTIDA! **_

_**Itachi: Dei recién te das cuenta xD**_

_**Deidara: cállate y besame hm! *sonrojado***_

_**Itachi: *sonreír* como usted ordene *besar a Deidara***_

_**Nagato: me guardo comentarios**_

_*** Sasuke e Itachi;  
¡Asi que la nueva generacion de Uchihas será de ojos azules y rubios? XD Me sorprende que ustedes no sean de ojos azules con eso de Fugaku y Minato xD ***_

_**Sasuke: ami también me sorprende un poco u_u pero mejor me quedo así, así soy mas sexy *sonrisa made-in-Uchiha***_

_**Nagato: bueno opiniones por parte de Itachi no pueden dar porque esta bueno.. ocupado ¬/¬**_

_*** O.o? ¡Cómo que Deidara ha sido literalmente noqueada/tacleada? Susana-chan...yo que tú me protegería de Itachi-san y no creo que sea necesario decirlo, pero de Ali-chan también xD***_

_**Ni sabes lo que pasmos esos días, encontré una aguja en mi pan D:!, también había aceite en las escaleras etto que mas... así había un sello explosivo en mi cuaderno Joder tuve que hacer mi tarea de nuevo TT-TT, tuve que pedirle a Nagato que fuera mi guarda espalda.**_

_**Ali: a mi no me hizo nada xD**_

_**Suertuda ¬¬**_

_**Nagato: **_

_***Por cierto, Ali-chan no mates a Susana-chan aún! Mari-chan, detén a Ali-chan si intenta algo.***_

_**Mari: y si que lo intento mira te diré un secreto, a Ali no le paso nada porque ella e Itachi unieron fuerzas para hacerle todo eso a Susana *susurrar***_

_**No que habrás dicho pero mas te vale que me cuentes.**_

_**Reviews? Plisss! Se que me demore pero porfas! *rogar***_


End file.
